En la Tierra de Ubanta
by Roquel
Summary: Pequeñas escenas que pertenecen a Dulces Espiritus. Escena XII: De Bryan y Rei. Falborg se queda sin réplica al mirar los ojos ambarinos que destellan por primera vez desde que lo conoce. Y mientras está parado ahí, como idiota, dándose cuenta por fin de que el gato es adorable, Drigger se acerca y se alza de puntillas para susurrarle al oído.
1. Escena I: De la Tierra de Ubanta

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
Por Roquel **

**Escena I: De la Historia de Ubanta, el Hogar de los Guardianes.**

Bendecido por los 88 Dioses del Principio, el mundo de Urunmei es creado con barro y aliento. Y fue Kuren, Señor de los Muertos y la Sangre, quien lo divide en nueve extensiones de tierra separadas por el mar, incomunicadas e ignorantes de su existencia para evitar su propia destrucción. El Fin vendrá cuando una conozca el paradero de las demás. Es por eso que los Dioses cubrieron su existencia con niebla, magia y oscuridad. Y pocos son los que se aventuran a embarcarse en odiseas sin retorno. Nadie conoce lo que se esconde en el horizonte. Más allá del Fin del Mundo. Muchos han muerto intentándolo. Y aunque se cuenta la historia de Oreón y Nandel, que partieron en busca de los Dioses para curar su maldición, nadie cree que puedan seguir con vida.

Y es en el extremo Sureste, en la tierra de Ubanta, donde la historia se escribe: El hogar de los guardianes. Seres con forma humana y con el poder de gobernar la energía y controlar los elementos. Pueden conjurar hechizos, crear barreras, hablar con espiritus y desvanecerlos. Creen en la reencarnación y sienten pena por aquellos atados a este mundo. En el principio usaron sus dones para someter a los humanos lo que desato la primer guerra. Hubo, sin embargo, guardianes que se opusieron a la masacre y conjuraron un lazo que ataría para siempre a los de su estirpe. Se organizaron en ocho clanes, cada uno bajo la protección de un dios. Estos son:

_**Mizuhara**_. El Clan Tortuga. Reconocidos por su perseverancia, su fortaleza y su poder en la magia. Siempre inclinados a la piedad y al perdón. Fueron casi exterminados en la Primer Guerra cuando se negaron a pelear contra los guardianes, pero ahora son un clan prolífico y el más apegado a las tradiciones de sus antepasados. Reverencian a la Diosa de la Vida y su estación favorita es la primavera cuando todo vuelve a nacer.

_**Yegorovich**_. El Clan Oso. El primer clan en la historia. Se dice que en el pasado juraron lealtad a los Kon y fueron hermanos de guerra contra los demonios que invadieron la tierra. Tras la muerte de Irina Yegorovich, la última Matriarca que hablo con un Kon, los guardianes sufrieron la Peste y el Clan estuvo a punto de perderse. Desde entonces dejaron de vivir con humanos aunque nadie se explica por qué. Bendecidos por el Dios de la Tierra, se esconden en lo profundo del Bosque y nunca jamás hablan de sucedido en el pasado.

_**Igarashi**_. El Clan de la Gacela. Audaces e independientes, formaron, junto con los Ivanov, el primer frente para defender a los humanos en la Primer Guerra. Curiosamente sus mujeres tienen mayor habilidad en la magia que los hombres del Clan, quienes prefieren dedicarse exclusivamente al campo de batalla. Viven bajo la protección del Dios de las Corrientes Marítimas y por ello sienten especial debilidad por el océano. Afirman, con toda convicción, que la tierra de Ubanta no es única en el mundo y en su historia existen anécdotas sobre guardianes que incursionaron en el mar, en busca de tierras más allá del horizonte.

_**Mihailovna**_. El Clan del Carnero. Temperamentales y fieros en batalla. Solidarios para con los suyos y fieles a su sangre. Curiosamente, en toda su historia, nunca ha nacido un varón en la familia principal y junto con los Igarashi, son clanes matriarcales, es decir regidos por una matriarca en cada generación. Tienen la elegancia y el porte de la realeza, y es debido en su mayoría al hecho de que vinieron del extremo noreste, donde se les veneraba como Señores de Tierra, para solidarizarse con los humanos a quienes consideraban seres indefensos. Ofrendan su servicio a la Diosa de la Lluvia, que les concede abundancia y prosperidad.

_**Ivanov**_. El Clan Lobo. Ágiles y fuertes, el segundo clan más antiguo, reconocidos por su capacidad para luchar en todo tipo de condiciones. Cuenta una leyenda que el primer Ivanov de la historia tenía el don del pensamiento y contrajo matrimonio con una mujer Kon, ignorante de su poder. De sus doce hijos todos tenían el don de hablar con espiritus, y ellos a su vez contrajeron matrimonio con guardianes errantes que enriquecieron la sangre de su descendencia. Durante la Primer Guerra se les considero no naturales y por tanto fueron despreciados, pero se hicieron con el respeto y el cariño del resto de los clanes, siendo que fueron los primeros en oponerse a ser esclavos. Aún ahora es uno de los clanes con mayor fuerza política y la magia en su sangre es tal vez la más fuerte de todas. Sirven al Dios de la Noche, que les otorga facilidad de moverse en sitios oscuros.

_**Kinomiya**_. El Clan Dragón. Impulsivos y directos. Tenaces ante cualquier contratiempo. Se abstuvieron de participar en la guerra siendo que el Clan estaba dividido en opiniones. Ellos crearon el conjuro para atar a su sangre y el hechizo consiste en disminuir los poderes y la vida del guardian que use su don para hacer daño. Por ello fueron maldecidos y desde entonces se dice que tienen por destino extinguirse cuando la maldición acabe con su estirpe. En ocasiones la sangre del líder fue interrumpida pero hasta la fecha siguen vigentes y más fuertes que nunca. Veneran al Dios del Trueno al que ofrecen sus festivales en Verano.

_**Himura**_. El Clan Águila. Guerreros del Norte que sirvieron al reino Kuznetzov durante generaciones, trayendo prosperidad al reino. Juntos conquistaron tierras y expulsaron a las bestias que gobernaban el Bosque de las Agujas. Emprendieron la cruzada contra los hechiceros que se hicieron de poder para destruir a los guardianes. Hubo, sin embargo, un enfrentamiento que destruyo al Reino Kuznetzov y aniquilo a los Himura. Unos y otros se culpan pero la verdad se oculta tras la niebla. Varias referencias al Clan Himura relaciona a los Kon con la desgracia, pero la historia desapareció tras su muerte. En su tiempo adoraron a la Diosa del Cielo y ahora nadie le concede una ofrenda.

_**Hitose**_. El Clan de la Salamandra. Cierto es que se negaron a participar en la Primer Guerra, no obstante en secreto usaron su influencia y poder para proteger a los humanos; cuando la guerra termino, vivieron ocultos al margen de cualquier situación, negándose a participar con el resto. Se les considero perdidos durante siglos hasta que Daisuke, el guardian, les hizo frente y logro exterminarlos. Es posible que aún existan Guerreros del Clan Hitose, ocultos en la tierra, a la espera de una venganza, pues el Dios del Fuego exige la sangre de aquellos que osaron desafiarle.

Cada uno cuida de los humanos, a su propia manera, trayendo lluvia en la estación seca o evitando que espiritus problemáticos causen disturbios. En su sangre reside la magia, que se fortalece generación tras generación. Una de sus leyes es contraer matrimonio con su misma estirpe, para preservar su linaje y mantener su poder, pues la unión de un guardian y un humano rara vez da frutos.

Los guardianes se reconocen por su peculiar forma de vestir, telas de algodón y botas de piel, en colores claros, con bordados que hacen alusión a su clan. Y también por el hecho de que sus mujeres son independientes, líderes e incluso guerreras. Su sociedad se basa en el comercio, de pieles, armas o artesanías; se proveen de su propio alimento, cazando o cultivando. Y todo guardian, hombre o mujer, participa en la organización del clan. Hay cazadores, artesanos, guerreros, pero toda decisión recae en el líder del Clan, cuyo titulo es heredado a su primogénito. El pequeño inicia su aprendizaje desde joven junto a su futuro cónyuge, elegido por sus padres, para perpetuar la descendencia de su sangre.

El resto del Clan puede elegir a su consorte y pedir su mano una vez que cumple la mayoría de edad, siempre que el elegido lo acepte y su familia lo apruebe. Un periodo de prueba sigue al noviazgo, establecido por los padres después del cortejo, donde conviven sin intimidad durante un año con la aprobación de ambas familias. Y cuando el matrimonio se celebra se intercambian pulseras que cada pretendiente confecciona para proteger a su pareja. Siendo normal el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo, no hay más de un puñado de niños en cada generación, y todos muestran especial atención en la educación y el cuidado de los pequeños, que son asignados a un tutor al cumplir cinco años. Es primordial que conozcan la historia de su pueblo y tengan control sobre su poder; sobra decir que la vida de un guardian suele ser corta si no sabe utilizar sus dones.

Los Clanes celebran festivales al inicio de cada estación en agradecimiento a los dioses por el cambio. Disfrutan de los torneos a espada, las competencias con arco y de las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo; además de mostrar su talento en el canto y el baile. Adoran las leyendas y los mitos. Existe la historia de los Tres Hermanos Himura que se alejaron de su Clan: Minoru el primogénito que renunció a su derecho, Hatori que desapareció de la historia, y Saya la pequeña hermana que regreso de la muerte. También se habla de Numa Hitose, el primer guardian que hablo de los Kon, los guerreros rojos capaces de curar con su sangre. Y se habla de la Gran Traición donde los Himura perecieron por culpa de los Kuznetzov. También se habla de Daisuke, el amo de los espiritus y señor del Mundo Eterno, el primero inmortal de la tierra.

Dicen que jamás ha muerto y jamás lo hará.

Y aunque desde tiempos inmemoriales existen leyendas que hablan sobre la vida después de la muerte, leyendas que ilustran un paraíso o un infierno, leyendas que hablan de un continuo aprendizaje, en el que cada criatura renace una y otra vez hasta el final de los tiempos, se sabe que ningún ser vivo tiene el don de la inmortalidad. Hay criaturas cuya vida es más longeva que la de los humanos; tenemos a los Kon, los guerreros rojos; a los Moradores del Mar; los Señores Bestia. Podemos hablar también de los demonios, criaturas venidas más allá del tiempo. Sin olvidar a los Hijos de la Luna, los Ataré que se esconden en las profundidades del mundo. Pero ellos no entran en esta historia, con excepción de los Kon que generaciones atrás desaparecieron de la tierra.

Sin embargo toda raza acepta la muerte como el siguiente paso, a diferencia de los humanos que desde siempre han buscado evitar su muerte. Y en su afán conjuraron rituales que prolongan la vida a costa de la de otros; algunos se han olvidado, otros persisten en el tiempo, pero aquellos que se aferran a su existencia son atados a este mundo. En vida el espiritu es la energía que anima el cuerpo, la que cuida de la conciencia y de las emociones. Es muy diferente del alma, cuyo propósito es recoger las experiencias del mundo. Un espiritu se alimenta del alma, pues ella guarda los recuerdos de la vida. Y una vez que el cuerpo muere el espiritu lo abandona, se transforma y regresa al mundo con una nueva apariencia; a menos que el espiritu se niegue a morir.

Muchos confunden a un espiritu con un fantasma. Un fantasma es una impresión de lo que fue; personas que al morir dejaron tras de sí una huella de su propia existencia. Imágenes vacías, sin voluntad, que repiten la misma acción por la eternidad. Un espiritu, en cambio, es la propia esencia de un ser humano que esta ligada al mundo y no puede partir. Es invisible a ojos humanos y carece de cuerpo para moverse. Se limita a existir, viendo pasar la vida mientras él se alimenta de recuerdos. Tiene voluntad, tiene recuerdos y en consecuencia sufre. Es energía pura que al combinarse con la naturaleza adquiere el don de controlarla a voluntad. Con el tiempo logra precisar pensamientos que pueden ser oídos por humanos especialmente habilidosos. Anhelan la compañía, el calor y la seguridad de una vida, así que la mayoría son seres tristes y contemplativos, aunque existen otros que han acumulado rencor y utilizan su poder para dañar.

Los guardianes muestran piedad por aquellos humanos aferrados a la vida. Y hacen todo lo posible por liberarlos. El ritual del _**vaniry**_ consiste en liberar al espiritu de sus ataduras. Tres guardianes, (que representan la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento), deben conjurar el mismo hechizo, al mismo tiempo. Para los espiritus es un ritual doloroso aunque necesario, pues el hechizo tortura el alma hasta borrar por completo los recuerdos, debe limpiar la conciencia y vaciarla de emociones, sólo entonces el espiritu se desvanece. Pero no se destruye, se dice que regresa al mundo como debió hacerlo en un principio. Es por eso que el atar a un espiritu y aprovecharse de sus dones es reprobable; aquellos espiritus marcados por un cuerpo al servicio de un amo pertenecen a un único señor, le deben obediencia y completa sumisión. Y sólo su amo decide por ellos.

Para conjurar un cuerpo y unirlo a un espiritu se necesita de una magia más allá de los límites permitidos. Existen leyendas que hablan de antiguos demonios o hechiceros que trataron de revivir a los muertos, pero es Daisuke, el guardian, el primero en mostrar al mundo los resultados, violando toda ley natural y desafiando a su propia sangre. Se sabe que el guardian otorgó un cuerpo que su magia alimenta, es decir que tiene el poder de arrebatarlo a voluntad si es que el espiritu trata de rebelarse. Y se dice que muerto el guardian sus espiritus se desvanecerán con él al no tener una magia que los mantenga con vida.

Dicho cuerpo es creado con el elemento al que el espiritu pertenece, lo que le permite canalizar su poder y tomar la forma de un animal para así esconderse de los guardianes. Es cierto que sangran pero sin importar cuan maltratado esté su cuerpo las heridas cicatrizaran según la gravedad de la misma; sienten dolor, un dolor mayor al humano pues el espiritu es quien recibe el daño. En realidad todo espiritu puede vivir meses o años sin comer o dormir, pero ellos se alimentan como todo ser vivo y duermen, siempre que hay oportunidad, como una forma de recordar lo que fueron, de sentirse vivos y parte del mundo. Incluso su apariencia es una imagen del pasado, la misma que tuvieron cuando jóvenes, otorgada por su amo para establecer un equilibrio.

Siendo los espiritus seres vulnerables fue para Daisuke relativamente fácil convencerlos de aceptar un cuerpo y una posible libertad. Los encadeno a él por medio de un pacto donde cada espiritu se enfrento a Drigger en un duelo, y al ser derrotados irremediablemente pasaron a formar parte de su ejercito. Es Drigger el primer espiritu al servicio de Daisuke, el gato consentido y rebelde como muchos le llaman. Poco se sabe de su pasado, de su relación con el guardian, y la mayoría son especulaciones. Muchos le odian por esa razón, otros lo desprecian por ser el favorito de Daisuke, y algunos más desearían jamás haberle conocido. Y aunque en un principio muchos fueron los espiritus que se rebelaron, hoy en día obedecen ciegamente. Fue Falborg, a su llegada, quien alborotó a mayoría; reunió un grupo de seguidores que tuvieron la osadía de exigir su libertad, pero Daisuke impuso su voluntad y únicamente la intervención de Drigger evitó su muerte. Desde entonces se sabe que sólo el gato puede oponerse a su amo sin temor a morir en sus manos.

No se sabe en exactitud cuantos espiritus están bajo el servicio de Daisuke, pues siendo extremadamente agotador el ritual para convocar un cuerpo él escoge cuidadosamente a sus guerreros y siempre hay un largo periodo de espera entre uno y otro. Se sabe también que todo espiritu muestra cierta afinidad con un elemento en específico, a diferencia de los guardianes que pueden controlarlos todos a voluntad. Ese elemento lo identifica, lo marca, tiene control sobre él. Y no muchos conocen el significado de este vínculo.

_**Aire**_

Por lo general aquellos humanos que temen a la muerte se asocian con este elemento, que representa la libertad, la capacidad de vivir sin límites ni reglas. Desde los muertos injustamente, que se atan al mundo por temor al siguiente paso, hasta los egoístas, que se aferran a su existencia porque sienten que su vida no les fue grata. Y ellos quieren dejarse llevar. Como el viento, sin ataduras.

Entre los espiritus conocidos que sirven a Daisuke, tenemos a: Yui, el águila blanca; Altha, el leopardo; Yasha, la gacela.

_**Tierra**_

Humanos cuya muerte fue prematura, rápida y angustiosa, o aquellos que perecieron con culpa, se relacionan con la tierra que habla de calor y abrigo. Viven con la esperanza de recuperar el orgullo, de enmendarse. Para ellos la tierra es inmensidad, la posibilidad de existir, y están a la espera de encontrar el momento para olvidar y seguir adelante. Aguardan, con paciencia, su propia comprensión del mundo para así poder dejar atrás los recuerdos.

Tenemos a Tenshi, la loba blanca; a Ritze, el ocelote; a Munai, el halcón; y a Mystel, el lince.

_**Hielo** _

El hielo representa a quienes murieron con la agonía de ver perecer a un ser querido al que no pudieron proteger, o aquellos que desean quedarse para cuidar de un ser amado. Espiritus fuertes e inflexibles, que existen con el deseo de no dejarse vencer una vez más. A la busca de redimirse y ser libres.

Los espiritus conocidos son Garland, el lobo; Brooklyn, el zorro; y Reiji, la pantera; aunque estos dos últimos son espiritus sin recuerdos y su actitud es un tanto más indiferente a la vida.

_**Fuego**_

El fuego se identifica con humanos que murieron a traición. Quienes fueron traicionados se ataron al mundo cuando se negaron a rendirse y existen queriendo mostrar su valía; tienen poder sobre el fuego rojo que utilizan con la mejor maestría si deciden usarlo honorablemente. Quienes traicionaron se convierten en espiritus al arrepentirse, y pasarán su existencia en busca de limpiar su conciencia; tienen control sobre el fuego azul, que usan con arrepentimiento.

Los mejores espiritus de fuego son; Kura, el gato montes; Youko, el cuervo; Falborg, el águila, que curiosamente tiene poder sobre el fuego rojo y azul. Tal vez el único.

_**Agua**_

Venganza. Simple y llanamente. Humanos que antes de morir juraron vengarse, que llenaron su corazón con odio y gritaron su maldición convirtiéndola en realidad, aquellos que se dejaron arrastrar por el dolor gobiernan al agua. Uno de los elementos más ambivalentes que existen: Lleno de paz y calma, siempre que el corazón encuentre descanso, pero capaz de levantarse y destruir pueblos si la ira le ciega. Es el grupo que representa la agonía de vivir con la condena de la propia conciencia.

Conocemos a Korin, el oso; Anku, el búho cobrizo; y a Drigger, el gato. No se conoce el pasado de ninguno.

Podríamos hablar también de los Espiritus sin Recuerdos, mejor conocidos como los Espiritus Olvidados. Humanos que fueron torturados en su hora de muerte, que sufrieron dolor y agonía y en su deseo de terminar ese tormento decidieron olvidarlo y con ello abandonaron sus recuerdos. Espiritus que existen sin razón, atados al mundo sin saber por qué, inconscientes de lo sucedido antes de su muerte. Sin deseos, esperanzas o alegrías..., incapaces de mostrar una emoción más allá de la obediencia. Es raro el espiritu olvidado que logre recordar su propósito y cumplirlo. Se limitan a existir.

Igual al resto.

Y siendo Daisuke quien los gobierna y Drigger el lazo que los une, cuando ambos desaparecieron de la tierra cada guerrero eligió vivir en el mundo como si fuera humano. Pero la amenaza de Circe les ha obligado a reunirse de nuevo, bajo la protección de Tenshi, de Garland, o de Falborg, pues de Reiji nadie tiene noticias.

En secreto ellos admiten que Drigger aún existe, que su amo volverá, lo único preocupante es no saber quien seguirá con vida cuando eso suceda. Pues apenas comienza y es imposible decir cómo terminará.

_--_

_Me costó un poco de trabajo acomodar mis notas de tal manera que tuvieran sentido. Son cosas que posiblemente he mencionado con anterioridad, que posiblemente recuerde en un futuro, pero que deben ser manejadas para no perderse en la historia. _

_He incluido la relación de cada espiritu con su elemento, aunque mi intención era escribir un pequeño resumen de su historia para que comprendieran sus motivos y deseos. Pero tendré que dejarlo para más adelante pues apenas tengo el esbozo de cuatro de ellas, sin contar la de Drigger, Daisuke, Reiji y Falborg... y mejor me dedico a escribir la historia._

_Me gustaría hablar sobre los Clanes para darles detalles que mencionare más adelante. Me gustaría contarles la historia de los Antonovich, hablar de las aventuras de Daisuke antes de que se apareciera por el mundo, hablar de la infancia de Rei, sobre los Kon, sobre los Kuznetzov, los Himura, sobre el hecho de que Reiji no tenga recuerdos, sobre Brooklyn y su pasado... sólo de algunas se hablara posteriormente pues son parte de la historia. Del resto les haré un breve resumen para que sintonicen en mi frecuencia. También quiero mostrarles mi línea de tiempo, pero publicare sólo una parte, y la otra la verán cuando conozcamos más sobre el pasado de Rei y Daisuke. Por supuesto les hablare de la relación de Drigger con los guardianes, ya que su intervención existe desde el principio del todo. Quiero hablarles del pasado de Bryan. Del pasado de Reiji. Son curiosidades que tal vez no pueda mencionar dentro del fic sin salirme de la trama, pero que deben conocer para entender al personaje._

_Sé que esta historia va lenta. Lo siento, en verdad. Y en realidad no tengo excusa, dado que la historia está. El problema es escribirla. Tengo la manía de escribir cada que puedo y cuando regreso lo corrijo, le aumento y le quito, para recordar lo que pensaba cuando escribí la escena y cómo pensaba continuarla. El problema es que no se avanza mucho de esta manera. Cada que puedo ponerme a pensar en Dulces Espiritus encuentro más detalles que puedo encajar en la historia, muchos dirán que es como una forma de darle vueltas y no seguir el hilo. Pero para escribir sobre un personaje, digamos Reiji, debo pensar en su pasado, sus motivos y la razón de que haya llegado con Daisuke. Los motivos de cada uno son válidos para ellos aunque alguien más no los encuentre lógicos, es la naturaleza humana. Cada espiritu tiene su razón de ser, incluso Yui, que es egocéntrica y altanera. _

_Dulces Espiritus es sólo una parte de un mundo que estoy esbozando y diré que aunque quisiera ponerlos al tanto de lo que tengo pensado para la historia, de lo que he pensado que sucedió en el pasado, estoy un poco renuente a platicar del futuro. Ustedes saben lo que yo, lo que Andrei… Drigger tiene tres futuros, todos igual de probables. Kai tendrá decisión sobre ellos. Poco sé por cuál futuro se inclinara la balanza. Tengo claro qué pasará en cada futuro, los detalles y lo sucedido con cada personaje, pero ninguno está sobre ningún otro. Les he mostrado los tres futuros, y en el capitulo 13 la madre de Max nos explica que puede significar el sueño de Andrei sobre el futuro del gato… el otro es un poco más complicado de ver, pero existe._

_Les hablare también de las andanzas de Daisuke y Drigger, aunque eso será poco después de que el gato regrese. Muchas cosas serán publicadas por aquí para ir directamente a la historia y no dar tantas vueltas. Yo avisare._

_Y conforme vaya publicando, pienso contestar las preguntas que me enviaron para aclarar puntos. Quien quiera hacer una pregunta, se le contestara sin duda alguna. Creo es todo. Difruten del capitulo trece de Dulces Espiritus._


	2. Escena II: De Falborg vs Drigger

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
Por Roquel **

**Escena II: De Falborg vs Drigger**

Hay excitación esa mañana de primavera. La tierra se levanta en espirales, las nubes huyen al sur y una especie de calma se huele en el aire, anticipando la batalla. Hace tiempo que el escenario esta listo: El desierto es eterno allá por donde se mire; ni árboles, ni flores, ni ser vivo alguno será testigo del combate. Quienes esperan ansiosos son los espiritus al servicio de Daisuke, el guardian, y cuando el sol aparezca en el horizonte verán recompensada su paciencia. Y mientras tanto hay quien se recuesta en la arena, quien pasea la mirada de un combatiente a otro, quien trata de anticipar el resultado, pero nadie se atreve a romper el silencio de espera.

El chico nuevo se siente pleno de energía, listo. Aún le sorprende la semejanza de su cuerpo con el anterior: Los ojos ovalados, del mismo color lavanda, la boca ancha, los pómulos altos, el cabello corto y lacio, las manos grandes que heredo de su abuelo, las piernas largas, la misma complexión recia que tenía antes de morir. Un cuerpo sin marcas ni cicatrices. Todo es igual, con la excepción de su piel, que parece de un color más claro y se siente suave al tacto. Sigue siendo Bryan. Siente correr la sangre por sus venas, siente que su corazón late de nuevo. Cada bocanada de aire es una bendición, cada rayo de sol que calienta su piel le alimenta. Está vivo, como antes, o mejor, porque ese cuerpo sin mancha ni macula, es perfecto: Incansable, inmortal, eterno. Todo resulta brillante, nítido y encaja de una manera armoniosa; el mundo jamás pareció tan vivo.

Se acerca la hora, los primeros rayos del sol se asoman en el horizonte pintando el cielo de colores. Toman posiciones uno frente al otro, para deleite de su amo que mira a Drigger con una sonrisa en la boca, pero cuando habla se dirige a Bryan.

.- Si ganas te dejaré ir. Si pierdes serás mi esclavo. ¿Lo aceptas?

.- Sí.

Tras pronunciar su sentencia Bryan ataca. Tiene el poder sobre el fuego rojo y es maravilloso su dominio sobre él. Crea abanicos, torbellinos, conjunta su habilidad marcial con su elemento. Es feroz y despiadado. Tiene el deseo de ganar y eso lo vuelve impredecible. Golpea por la izquierda y cuando su golpe falla ocupa el lado derecho para contraatacar. Hace retroceder a Drigger, le bloquea el paso, le niega la ofensiva. Durante una eternidad no permite que el gato respire, está atento al mínimo fallo para tomar ventaja. En su interior, Drigger disfruta del combate: Un oponente digno, capaz de igualarle o mejorarle. Hace tiempo que no se siente tan ligero y tenaz; y lamenta que el final sea inevitable.

La energía corre entre ellos. Fluye como un río desbordado, calienta como si fuera lava. Cuando Drigger retrocede Bryan ataca, el movimiento es tan precioso que a ojos humanos se ven como dos manchas negras girando en el aire. El sol está por alcanzar su cenit cuando Bryan se permite una pausa. La ropa de Drigger humea y el extremo de su cabellera no tiene la suerte de esquivar los ataques. Ambos sudan y jadean, pero ninguno retrocede o muestra temor. Se miran a los ojos, se miden. Sólo ellos. El grupo de espiritus ha quedado atrás.

.- Eres bueno.

Es la primera vez que Bryan le escucha hablar. Tiene una voz suave, aterciopelada, incluso cálida, un contraste asombroso con la forma como mira: Directo, apabullante, despectivo. Bryan no se permite dudar.

.- Lo soy. Y voy a demostrarlo.

Hace el ademán de patear y cuando Drigger pretende esquivar, utiliza la otra pierna para lanzar una bola de fuego al estomago de su adversario e inmediatamente después golpea el rostro del gato logrando desequilibrarlo. El aroma a carne quemada se esparce con rapidez. Drigger ni siquiera se inmuta; se aparta el cabello del rostro y no hay más que curiosidad en él.

.- ¿Es todo?

.- Tengo ventaja.

Bryan no miente. El sol es abrasador y la tierra quema a esa hora de la tarde: Es perfecto para un espiritu de fuego como él. Drigger esquiva el siguiente ataque mientras refuta:

.- Daisuke siempre ofrece ventaja. Desierto para quienes gobiernan el fuego. Lo alto de las montañas para quienes manejan el hielo. Lagos enteros para quienes controlan el agua. Praderas para los espiritus de viento. Y acantilados para los señores de la tierra. Esa ventaja es lo que convence a la mayoría, pero no puedes ganar.

.- Pareces muy seguro de ello.

.- Eres bueno; mejor de lo que esperaba. Tienes carácter y voluntad; tal vez por eso no te dejare ganar.

.- Lo veremos.

El segundo asalto resulta más aterrador. El mundo tiembla cuando Drigger libera su poder de agua. Una y otra vez el fuego rojo se enfrenta contra el agua y con inusitada rapidez el vapor cubre por completo la arena, dejando ciegos a la mayoría. Aquellos que perdieron de vista a los dos contendientes pueden ver las nubes que crecen en la tierra. Perciben el rápido fluir de energía y el choque entre ambas fuerzas, imposible decir quien lleva la victoria.

.- ¿Por qué?

Drigger tiene la habilidad de esconderse y eso dificulta la tarea de Bryan. Persigue el rastro de la presencia allá de donde la pregunta surge, sin encontrar a su adversario. Está ciego en ese mundo de niebla, pero Drigger tiene la habilidad de ubicar a Bryan aún sin verle, lo que le ofrece la ventaja.

.- Quieres una vida, quieres una segunda oportunidad¿por qué?

Bryan debe concentrarse si quiere encontrarlo; necesita tiempo, y tiempo es lo único que le sobra. Sin moverse decide hacer tiempo.

.- ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar?. Tomaste un cuerpo al igual que yo.

.- Te equivocas. El mío es una maldición.

La voz se mueve, da vueltas a su alrededor sin señales de querer acercarse.

.- Si no quieres vivir así por qué no haces algo para remediarlo.

.- Lo haré, no te preocupes; pero por ahora quiero saber por qué alguien cómo tú desea libertad…

.- Un espiritu no puede tener libertad. Quiero una vida, lo que haré con ella no te incumbe.

.- Ser espiritu te aleja de los humanos. Te engañas si crees que puedes vivir como antes. Si tus conocidos viven no sabrán comprenderlo y si ellos han muerto te sentirás solo. Este mundo ya no te pertenece, no hay razón para seguir aquí.

.- Tengo cosas que hacer; aún si no tengo derecho a existir, no significa que me quedare de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Drigger se escucha curioso cuando responde.

.- Entonces sabes que no mereces tu existencia pero ya que la tienes harás lo posible por aprovecharla¿es eso?. .- para sorpresa de Bryan el gato se ríe. .- Eres más inteligente de lo que esperaba.

Drigger no se espera el ataque a su flanco derecho. Cae al suelo, varios metros atrás, con el dolor que solo puede causar una costilla rota. Antes de que Bryan lo alcance, el gato ha vuelto a esfumarse.

Bryan comienza a enfurecerse; a lo lejos el sol empieza a ocultarse.

.- Creí que tomarías esto más en serio.

.- Lo hago; no eres el primero que reniega de mis preguntas. Sólo quiero comprender por qué alguien aceptaría venderse a Daisuke. ¿Debes honrar una promesa?

Durante un segundo la cabeza de Bryan se nubla, es breve pero decisivo.

.- Me iré, lo quieras o no. Me iré aunque Daisuke se niega a cumplir nuestro acuerdo.

.- Lamentaría verte desaparecer.

.- Lo siento, no hay otra opción.

Bryan logra esquivar el ataque frontal, pero no se espera que el gato lo aferre por detrás, sujetando sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza.

.- Si quieres enmendarte pagarás el precio. Así lo has decidido.

Cuando Drigger convoca su poder de agua Bryan nota que el aire se enfría y al instante un peso descomunal presiona cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cuando el agua fluye es limpia, fresca, pero con tal fuerza que hace cortes en su cara y brazos; la sangre fluye, hasta mezclarse con ese líquido incoloro. El rugido del agua correr penetra sus tímpanos acallando todo sonido. Parece el fin.

Los espiritus llegan para ver la columna de agua que se alza hasta el cielo, en cuyo interior Bryan lucha por soltarse del gato. Se niega a perder, se aferra al deseo de escapar. Bryan no quiere, no puede pensar en la idea de ser esclavo. Desea avanzar, corregirse, atarse a un amo no es una opción. Piensa en sus padres, a quienes fallo, piensa en su hermana y en ese pequeño bebé que nunca llegó a conocer, y se sostiene de los recuerdos. Tristeza, culpa, remordimiento. Emociones imposibles que carcomen su mente oprimiendo su corazón. Es entonces que su poder se libera y el agua deja de ser gobernante para ser gobernada. Ya no es el fuego rojo el que ilumina la noche, ahora las llamas azules se esparcen sobre la torre hasta convertirla en una antorcha.

Daisuke sonríe, intuyendo un rápido desenlace.

Las ropas de Drigger son combustible y su cabello no es capaz de sobrevivir a la intensa hoguera que les rodea. La piel de sus brazos y manos enrojece rápidamente hasta alcanzar una coloración oscura. El aroma, de carne quemada, es intolerable. Bryan forcejea sin éxito.

.- ¡No seré esclavo de tu amo!.

Bryan no ve pero puede jurar que Drigger sonríe en su nuca. Sus palabras lo confirman.

.- Que así sea.

.- Te mataré.

.- No tienes el poder para destruirme.

.- Me subestimas.

.- No lo hago. Pero no puedo dejarte ir. Debes perdonarte y perdonar. Si quieres sufrir por lo que hiciste, adelante, pero eso no cambiara el pasado. Solo queda seguir. Recuérdalo.

Drigger sigue convocando su magia. Si la torre crece, el fuego también lo hará. Bryan empieza a notar que la piel arde, lo que significa que el calor debe ser insoportable para el gato. Sin embargo Drigger no se detiene, está dispuesto a seguir.

.- Vas a odiarme, lo sé. Y tienes toda la razón para hacerlo. Es mi culpa que estés aquí, pero si quieres vivir y enmendarte depende de ti.

Ciego de dolor, Bryan apenas escucha. Nota que el cuerpo se quema y la sensación de que el mundo está en llamas es insoportable. Se debate con mayor ferocidad, las manos que le sujetan han perdido su piel por completo y por el aroma duda mucho que la cabellera del gato exista. Cuando grita el fuego se escurre por su boca hasta destruir por completo sus entrañas, y aunque ha dejado de sentir su cuerpo como propio, es terrible el pensamiento de verlo desaparecer entre las llamas.

Y Drigger esta con él, alimentando el fuego, aferrándose. Lo siguiente que sucede es confuso. Cuando se desploma en el suelo, al borde de la inconciencia, el dolor es tan sordo que no puede discernir si será temporal o eterno. De pie a su cabeza la difusa imagen de Drigger se perfila en la oscuridad de la noche. Hay otras dos personas con él, no importa quién pues pertenecen a un mundo donde el dolor no existe y ese lugar es inaccesible para él. Está solo, perdido en la nada. Escucha la voz que habla muy cerca de él:

.- Bienvenido..., Falborg.

Es héroe aunque todavía no lo sabe: Ha logrado igualar el poder del gato. Es una noche helada pero Falborg apenas la siente, necesita apartarse de su cuerpo, liberar su conciencia o sufrir con ella. Su última imagen es la de manos amigas tratando de confortarle, rostros preocupados que le ofrecen cobijo y ayuda. Todas para él, mientras que Drigger se tambalea y el único que le sostiene es Reiji, a quien el gato trata de apartar sin éxito. Nadie más presta atención. Son dos personas completamente distintas... o tal vez no tanto.

Pasaran dos meses antes que Bryan despierte y aún entonces le costará trabajo volver a como estaba antes. Su recuperación es lenta, empieza por sentir comezón ahí donde la piel se regenera, la cabeza le quema cuando el cabello crece y el cuerpo entero resiente la recomposición de huesos y tendones; se siente incomodo y molesto, pero más que nada su orgullo está herido. Daisuke va y viene sin prestarle atención, olvidando incluso que existe. De Drigger no se tienen noticias y Bryan supone que cuida sus heridas en privado; eso empeora su humor. La amargura que le pesa en el alma se convierte en un fardo difícil de llevar, no puede ocultar su decepción. En ese tiempo cuando escucha a todos hablar sobre su resignada aceptación, Bryan decide que no será uno más. Esa decisión le da fuerzas para a seguir y en determinado momento se lo hace saber a Youko; el chico lejos de impresionarse empieza a proporcionarle la información que necesita. El resto de los espiritus, inspirados por el deseo de libertad, deciden unirse.

Esa noche en particular, ocho meses después de la batalla, Daisuke se ha marchado sin decir nada. Bryan cree que es el momento ideal para ejecutar su plan pero alguien le informa que Drigger está de vuelta. Tomando una rápida decisión Bryan se acerca a la fogata donde Drigger y Reiji se preparan para cenar. De inmediato nota que las ropas del gato son nuevas, aunque no precisamente de la mejor calidad. A la luz del fuego descubre que sus manos, de largos dedos, tienen las marcas de fuego y su piel sigue sin recuperar su color natural. Era de suponerse que el gato aún tuviera cicatrices, dado que no era fácil recuperarse de un ataque de fuego.

Drigger le ignora aún cuando se planta frente a él, respaldado por el resto de los espiritus. Lejos de enfurecerle, el chico le impresiona y decide hablar primero:

.- Me iré. Y ellos vendrán conmigo. Tu amo no tiene derecho de retenernos, no fue justo en su apuesta y por tanto no tenemos la obligación de cumplir el acuerdo. La pregunta es: De qué lado estás.

Con movimientos suaves, cansados, el gato se pone de pie para mirarlo a la cara. Su rostro tiene las marcas de la guerra, pero Bryan sabe que estás pronto desaparecerán. Le sorprende, sin embargo, la intensa mirada que se agita tras esos ojos ambarinos. La voz del gato es como la recuerda, baja y melodiosa:

.- Vete y te arrastrare de vuelta. Desafía a tu amo y te haré inclinar la cabeza.

Bryan ruge. El cielo anuncia tormenta y en la tierra se avecina la batalla. Drigger no retrocede ni avanza, simplemente habla:

.- Ser espiritu no te da derecho de ser estupido. Antes de aceptar el acuerdo de un humano, que supuestamente te ofrece libertad, debes pensar en los beneficios que éste obtendría, cosa que nadie se cuestiona. Exiges la libertad que no has ganado, reclamas injusticia cuando en un principio la trampa estuvo frente a tus ojos y jamás quisiste verla. Era un riesgo y decidiste tomarlo. Ahora paga las consecuencias. Perteneces a Daisuke, en lugar de ir gritando ve y aprovéchate de ello.

Bryan lo piensa pero no demasiado, los espiritus le animan a la batalla. Entre Drigger y él sólo se interpone Reiji, el espiritu silencioso que solo le ofrece una advertencia.

.- Piensa con cuidado, Falborg, o podrías caer de muy alto.

Pero en lo único que Bryan piensa es en el rostro de sus padres y en su promesa inconclusa. Entonces no hay dudas.

Ataca. Y por segunda vez Drigger y él se enfrentan cara a cara.

YYY.


	3. Escena III: De los Himura Parte I

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
POR ROQUEL**

**Escena III: De Los Himura **

**Parte I  
-Encuentro-**

A los guardianes les fascinan las leyendas.

Es curioso como en cada generación éstas se tornan más fantasiosas, en ocasiones hasta convertirse en mitos. Una de las más conocidas, y tal vez la más contada, es aquella que relata las aventuras de los tres hermanos Himura: Minoru, Hatori, y Saya, los hijos del líder Himura y siervos del reino Kuznetzov. Todas las versiones difieren en detalles o situaciones, sin embargo conservan la esencia del principio: Los hermanos iniciaron su leyenda cuando partieron en busca de los Kon, los guerreros rojos, desaparecidos del mundo. Después de abandonar el Clan poco se supo de sus aventuras, hasta que Saya volvió años después negándose a relatar lo acontecido. Jamás accedió a compartir el secreto y sólo ella fue testigo del terrible y amargo destino que sobrevino después.

Todo guardian conoce la historia.

Minoru es el primogénito del Clan Himura, fiel a la corona del Rey Kuznetzov, como lo es su padre, Hoshiki. Minoru tiene ojos azul cobalto y cabello negro, y su carácter juguetón y animoso poco se asemeja al recio semblante de sus progenitores, pero es adorado y consentido como sólo puede serlo el descendiente del líder de Clan. Tiene dos años cuando nace su hermano Hatori, de ojos caoba como su madre y una mata de cabello cenizo que lo señala como hijo de su padre, tan distinto de Minoru como el día de la noche, pero igual de amado y bendecido. Y finalmente cuando tiene cuatro nace la pequeña Saya, una replica exacta de Reiko, su madre, la joya más querida de la familia.

La vida en las tierras Kuznetzov es placida y tranquila. Hoshiki participa en innumerables excursiones lejos del reino lo que le impide ver a sus hijos tanto como quisiera. Pero los niños pronto se acostumbran a echarle en falta y cada uno aprende a vivir a su manera. Cuando Minoru cumple cinco años inicia su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de su madre que se muestra orgullosa de él ante su facilidad de aprender; su prometida pertenece al clan de los Igarashi, siempre capaces e independientes, que se esfuerza por aprender a la par y mostrarse digna de su familia. Y cuando tiene siete su hermano Hatori se apresura a instruirse bajo la tutela de su tío. Es feroz el orgullo de la madre que les ve crecer y formarse a la costumbre del pueblo.

Pero la desgracia está por venir.

Minoru está por cumplir trece años y se prepara para ser líder del clan. Lleva dos años en campaña, extraña a su madre y a sus hermanos, pero su padre le alecciona de tal forma que no hay tiempo para pensar en los ausentes. Se entrena, se esfuerza hasta el limite deseoso de cumplir las expectativas de su padre y superarlas. Tiene el genio y el don de su familia para gobernar, es sabio y paciente como debe serlo todo guardian que entregue su lealtad a los humanos. Disfruta de sus correrías al aire libre sin olvidar sus obligaciones para con su pueblo. Su futuro es prometedor y seguro. Y es por este tiempo, cuando la vida es tan brillante y dulce, que su padre recibe la misiva que cambiará el destino: Saya está enferma y deben volver. Minoru no duerme esa noche y ninguna de las que siguen. Su ansiedad sólo se apacigua hasta que divisa su casa en lo alto de la colina, y una vez que llegan se huele la tragedia. Esa tarde Minoru se esconde bajo las maderas de la casa, junto a su hermano, queriendo escuchar el veredicto final: Saya se debilita a causa de la magia que lleva en su sangre, su vida se acorta tan rápido que no vivirá más allá de unos cuantos años y su existencia será dolorosa, sin esperanza de mejora.

Siendo Saya su hermana favorita, Hatori es el más afectado con la noticia. Minoru no vuelve a verle hasta una semana después, con la ropa destrozada, el cabello enmarañado y el rostro sucio. Con su aspecto salvaje se niega a decir palabra y a partir de entonces se vuelve un extraño para todos. Los hermanos apenas si hablan, Minoru no se percata del distanciamiento de su hermano, de su mutismo o su dolor. De haberlo hecho quizá la historia habría sido distinta y en ese caso no tendría sentido contarla, pero no lo hace y Hatori termina por aislarse del resto y padecer su propia desesperación solo. Su única compañía es la de su hermana moribunda a la que cuida y atiende con toda la devoción que es capaz.

Son tiempos de infortunio: El Rey Kuznetzov es muerto en un ataque enemigo y Hoshiki Himura debe partir a la guerra para cuidar del joven principe que a la edad de dieciséis años debe ocupar el trono. Minoru es igual de joven cuando debe asumir la tarea de ayudar a su madre para proteger el reino en ausencia de su padre. Durante meses duerme mal, se olvida de comer, el humor le cambia con facilidad y pierde la afable sonrisa que le es característica desde niño. Se divide entre cumplir sus obligaciones, atender problemas del reino, cuidar las fronteras y mantenerse al tanto del estado de su hermana, que no es sino hasta dos meses después cuando nota la ausencia de su hermano, y sólo entonces porque su madre pregunta por él.

Hatori no tiene amigos a quien Minoru pueda acudir, no tiene lazos dentro del clan. Saya es la única, así que es a ella a quien pregunta. Su hermana tiene once años, parece más pequeña con la cara malicenta y el cuerpo débil, pero tiene el candor y la dulzura de cualquier niña. Se ríe cuando Minoru le interroga:

.- No puedo decirlo. Es un secreto. Hatori me hizo prometer no decirlo.

.- Pero dónde está. A dónde fue.

.- No te enojes con él, dijo que tú no entenderías. Que nadie lo haría. Me prometió que volverá con un regalo para todos.

Minoru le hace buscar, su madre envía a guardianes por él, pero nadie logra encontrarle. Meses después viene el ataque a las fronteras, la muerte de Hoshiki Himura, la partida de su madre al frente de la guerra para asumir el puesto de su padre y las obligaciones que Minoru debe asumir como nuevo líder. Tiene quince años y debe cuidar a todo el Clan con ayuda de su prometida y nadie más, hay días en los que no visita a su hermana e incluso llega a olvidar por momentos que tiene un hermano. Son días difíciles, arduos, pero el chico siempre se las arregla para salir adelante.

Y es entonces cuando Minoru debe elegir entre su familia y su deber.

Saya es la única persona que le felicita por su mayoría de edad, Minoru lo agradece aunque no siente deseos de festejar. De pequeño pensaba en cumplir dieciocho, salir de viaje y asumir su rango hasta los veintiuno, pero ya no puede fantasear con esa idea. Debe centrarse en cuidar de su hogar y de su clan mientras su madre esté fuera. Hace dos años que no la ve, y aunque envía informes y ordenes desde el frente, Minoru la echa en falta. Su prometida Yukiru le ofrece apoyo, respaldo y confianza, el segundo es la mano derecha del primero, y viceversa. Es lo único que ambos necesitan, sin compromisos o intimidad. Es tal vez lo que les mantiene a flote.

El cumpleaños de Minoru pasa entre tareas, guardias y deberes. En sus ojos se lee el cansancio y la pesadez; hace años que en ellos no se muestra ni brillo ni alegría. Y todo empeora cuando tres días después despierta con la noticia de que Saya no aparece y en su habitación sólo se encuentra una nota con la letra de su hermano. Nadie, ni siquiera Yukiru conoce el contenido de esa carta, apenas Minoru la lee su expresión se endurece. La nota termina hecha trizas y los pedazos son arrastrados por el viento matinal. Sin dar mayor explicación manda traer su caballo, arregla todo para que su prometida se haga cargo, refuerza la guardia, se ocupa de los problemas más apremiantes y deja ordenes para cumplir en su ausencia. Promete volver lo más pronto posible. Sus primos no cuestionan su autoridad, preguntan que deben decir a Reiko y Minoru les responde con un escueto:

.- Yo mismo lo explicaré cuando vuelva.

Azuza su caballo sin piedad y parte como un rayo. Yukiru recoge uno de los pedazos de papel que flota hasta ella como llevado por el destino. En él se observa la descuidada caligrafía de Hatori que dice:

_....contigo,..._

_...para viajar, pe... _

_...varla con los Kon. De..._

_...enda, pero existe... _

_...encont..._

Y es aquí cuando la historia se vuelve leyenda. Minoru no vuelve a final de semana, a final de mes, ni a final de la estación. Nadie nunca más vuelve a verle, y nadie nunca se entera de lo sucedido con Hatori o Saya. Reiko muere a la primavera siguiente, ignorante del paradero de sus hijos. Es la Matriarca Yuka, con ayuda de Yukiru, quien toma el mando del clan y se encargan de mantenerlo con vida. El Rey Kuznetzov cede la mitad de su territorio y da fin a la guerra, que treinta y cinco años después él mismo retomará. Por esas fechas nacerá su primogénito, el último descendiente de su familia. Pero la historia de Boris Kuznetzov pertenece a un futuro lejano, un tiempo que todavía no se escribe.

Por ahora hablaremos de la historia que nadie conoce. La verdad sobre los hermanos Himura y su encuentro con los Kon.

Y hela aquí.

Tras encontrar el rastro de Hatori, a Minoru le toma cerca de tres días darles alcance. Lleva en su mente la nota de su hermano, como escrita a fuego en su corazón:

_Minoru,_

_Aquella noche, cuando me fui de casa, quise hablar contigo, compartir mi plan y pedir compañía, pero eres el mayor, tienes cosas que hacer, cosas de las cuales ocuparte, y jamás habrías accedido a ello. Lo pensé mucho, desde aquella noche cuando nos enteramos de la enfermedad de Saya. Entonces supe que no podía resignarme a verla morir. Ella no lo merece. Debo evitarlo a toda costa. Por eso me fui, debía cumplir mi palabra. Le prometí a Saya que encontraría una cura. Le dije que volvería cuando encontrará la forma de ayudarla. Y lo hice. Sé como salvarla. Y he vuelto para llevármela._

_Saya te pide perdón, ella sabe que no tiene permiso para viajar, pero no quiere que te preocupes. Y yo tampoco. Estaremos bien. Voy a llevarla con los Kon. Ellos pueden curarla. Creerás, como todos, que son leyenda, pero existen y me costó tres años encontrarlos. Los Kon son inmortales, poseen el don del espíritu, pueden traer a los muertos a la vida y son capaces de borrar cualquier herida o enfermedad por terrible que sea. Son guerreros como nosotros. Ellos curarán a Saya, le devolverán la salud. Y si todo sale bien incluso podré pedirles que regresen a nuestro padre. _

_Todo volverá a ser como era antes. Nosotros cinco, sin dolor. Y entonces tú podrás sonreír de nuevo. _

_Volveremos Minoru. Lo prometo._

_Te quiere,_

_Hatori._

Son frías las noches de otoño. Saya dormita a la luz del fuego, ojerosa y cansada por el viaje, mientras Hatori alimenta el caballo. Ninguno se espera que Minoru aparezca de la nada y mucho menos que sin palabra alguna le suelte un puñetazo a la boca de su hermano.

.- Pero quién demonios te crees. .- la voz de Minoru es tensa y rabiosa. Saya despierta cuando escucha a Hatori escupir sangre. .- Te largas durante años sin decir nada, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Te largas sin preocuparte por nadie. Y ahora pretendes arrastrar a mi hermana en tu necedad.

.- Quiero salvarla.

.- Vas a matarla. Mira su condición, no puede moverse sin ayuda, no puede cuidarse a si misma. Ha sobrevivido gracias a los cuidados de su doncella y sin alguien que comparta la magia su vida se consumirá más rápido. Está al limite de sus fuerzas.

Minoru levanta a Saya en brazos, pero Hatori no piensa darse por vencido.

.- Minoru, espera. .- aunque tambaleante el rubio logra interponerse entre Minoru y su caballo. .- Sé lo que estoy haciendo. He tomado todas las precauciones. Soy fuerte y puedo compartir mi magia con ella sin resentirme por ello. Estaremos bien, lo juro.

.- Claro que estará bien, una vez que lleguemos a casa.

.- No lo entiendes.

.- Entender qué. ¿Piensas llevarla con la tribu de los Kon, una tribu fantasma?...

.- Pero existen.

.- Y si a un niño de dieciséis años le tomo tres años encontrarlos, otros lo habrán hecho también, pero hay humanos y guardianes que desperdiciaron su vida buscando mitos.

.- No camine a ciegas. Leí y memorice su historia. Desde que pelearon con los demonios que se adentraron en las tierras del Este, incluso cuando entraron en guerra con los primeros guardianes, o cuando partieron hacia las tierras del interior, y hasta sé como fueron traicionados quienes quedaron atrás. Sabemos que sus aliados les dieron la espalda, sus enemigos los cazaron y el último dato conocido que se sabe de ellos es del pueblo que construyeron en las faldas de una montaña.

.- Hay miles de ellas. .- cuando intenta pasar Hatori le cierra el paso.

.- Espera....

.- Escucha, Hatori, quienes buscaron a los Kon hicieron exactamente lo mismo que tu. Estudiaron la leyenda y encontraron la montaña. La llaman "El Punto de No Retorno". Quienes llegan a ella siempre creen estar un paso más cerca del fin pero no es así. Es un camino que sigue hasta la eternidad. Cuando llegues a la montaña encontrarás la siguiente pista para encontrar a los Kon y cuando llegues a ella habrá otra y otra y nunca terminará.

.- Por favor, Minoru...

.- No. Volverás conmigo o no. Decide. No llevaras a mi hermana a buscar quimeras.

Apenas notando su peso Minoru se olvida de Saya que descansa en sus brazos, no presta más atención que al rostro ansioso y angustiado de su hermano. Pero Saya tiene algo que decir; su voz, dulce y amable es un remanso de paz capaz de calmar la más terrible cólera pero sus palabras aunque suaves anuncian tragedia:

.- Minoru, quiero ir con Hatori.

La ira del hermano mayor se enfría y el corazón le tiembla. Cuando Saya le mira a los ojos, Minoru distingue un brillo insólito, una emoción más fuerte que él mismo. En un segundo se da cuenta de que Saya tiene esperanza, no de encontrar la cura pero si de ver el mundo aunque sea una vez antes de morir. Su hermana siente que su muerte está próxima y tan sólo pide a su hermano libertad para soportar lo que venga. En silencio Saya le pide que la deje morir.

Las piernas de Minoru amenazan con tambalearse.

Ya con los pies en el suelo, Saya le abraza con sus pálidos y débiles brazos. Minoru apenas si lo siente. Ella le pide perdón pero trata de hacerle entender:

.- No quiero morir siendo una carga para ti. Siempre estás preocupado por mí, te sientes culpable por no estar conmigo, pero no debe ser así. No eres tú quien debe cargar conmigo. Nadie debe hacerlo. Voy a morir pronto. Lo sé. No veré otro invierno. Pero antes de que ocurra quiero ver el mar y quiero escuchar el viento de la montaña, quiero conocer este mundo. Si es el último año de mi vida no quiero pasarlo entre paredes y cuidados. Es todo lo que pido.

Hatori empieza a protestar, habla sobre los Kon, sobre la cura, pero Minoru le hace callar con un ademán y termina abrazando a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. Y es ahí cuando el hermano mayor, el líder de los Himura decide complacer a su hermana y renegar del clan por completo.

Les toma cerca de dos meses llegar a los Siete Picos, una amplia extensión de tierra fértil, con bosques, praderas, lagos, ríos y grandes peñascos. Un paraíso que se encuentra en disputa entre la familia Toshikawa y la familia Hiwatari. La guerra se libra en la parte suroeste de la cadena montañosa así que los hermanos procuran evitar a toda costa esa región. Hatori insiste en su plan para encontrar a los Kon y cada vez que lo hace Minoru le hace callar. La tensión entre los hermanos crece día a día. Es Minoru el encargado de cuidar a su hermana, que con el viaje ha empeorado su condición aunque sonríe y disfruta de ese breve respiro. Las provisiones son limitadas y en los pueblos escasea la comida por culpa de la guerra.

Minoru se da cuenta de que el viaje no puede prolongarse por más tiempo. Saya se debilita tan rápido con la falta de comida que lejos de disfrutar el campo su cuerpo resiente las malas condiciones. Hatori pasa horas e incluso días lejos del campamento buscando pistas sobre los Kon; en las tabernas oye a los viejos pregonar la leyenda de los guerreros rojos, pero ninguno sabe a dónde fueron o dónde están. Hay quien cree que los Kon huyeron al desierto, algunos afirman que viven entre los guardianes, y otros piensas que ocultaron su hogar entre las nubes.

Una noche de vuelta en el campamento, Minoru le enfrenta.

.- Saya no puede continuar.

.- Pero estamos tan cerca.

.- ¿De qué?. .- Minoru se muestra inflexible. .- Has pasado un mes desde que llegamos aquí y nada. Ella no puede quedarse más tiempo mientras tu interrogas a cada ebrio que encuentras.

.- Pero me han dicho que los Kon habitaron un pueblo en las faldas de la montaña, tal vez si encontramos...

.- ¿Te estás escuchando?. Primero la montaña, ahora el pueblo y después qué. ¿Adónde querrás llevarnos después?. Saya se esta muriendo. El viaje termino. Volveremos a casa y no se hablará más del asunto.

.- Dame cinco, no, tres días, buscaré el pueblo. Si no lo encuentro me olvidare de él. Pero si lo encuentro...

.- Te darás cuenta que es tan solo otra pieza del enigma.

.- Si así fuera dejare que vuelvan a casa. Lo juro. Solo deja que lo intente. Es todo.

Minoru resopla pero jamás ha sido capaz de negarle nada a su hermano.

.- Tres días. Y entonces te olvidarás de esta locura.

Esa misma noche Hatori se marcha dejando el campamento a resguardo en una arboleda, cerca del río que cruza el bosque de lado a lado. Durante el día Minoru caza en un intento de abastecerse de comida y por la noche se arrebuja junto a Saya para ofrecerle calor y conforte.

El tercer día desde la partida de Hatori amanece con un cielo limpio de nubes, es una mañana cálida gracias al sol que resplandece por primera vez desde que iniciaran su viaje. Minoru trata de no pensar en su hermano y hace lo único que puede hacer: Pasear con Saya. La carga en brazos para llevarla al río donde ella puede remojarse los pies, le señala la variedad de pájaros que hay en el bosque, le ofrece la fruta más sabrosa que encuentra en los árboles, le dibuja un mapa de las tierras que el conoce y le cuenta historias de cuando eran pequeños. Minoru se olvida de su ansiedad, se ríe por primera vez en años y encuentra la paz que hace tanto no tiene. Eso, hasta que Saya se duerme y se da cuenta de que Hatori no ha vuelto.

Cuando Hatori se marcha por primera vez Minoru pasa las noches de pie, con la vana esperanza de ver aparecer a su hermano, lleno de barro y polvo, arrepentido de su proceder. Esa noche el viejo recuerdo le atenaza el corazón, pero sabe que nadie vendrá y que sólo queda él para cuidar de su hermana. Saya disfruta de esa paz, disfruta de tener a su hermano mayor todo para ella, disfruta de no sentir miedo. No durará y lo sabe, pero quiere aprovecharlo tanto como pueda. Y Minoru lo permite porque nunca antes la había visto tan feliz y la sonrisa que ve en su rostro al despertar le calma el corazón como nada más lo hace.

Al décimo día desde la partida de Hatori resulta claro para Minoru que la comida no durará por más tiempo, cuando lo discute con su hermana ambos quedan de acuerdo en marchar hacia el pueblo más cercano en busca de provisiones. La dirección que toman es exactamente la opuesta a la de Hatori, pero ninguno hace comentarios al respecto. Saya monta sobre el caballo con Minoru guiando, hablan sobre el paisaje y los cuentos que su abuela les contaba de pequeños.

El treceavo día Minoru entrevé una excelente pieza de caza lo suficientemente grande para alimentarles durante un par de días. Sin perder tiempo hace desmontar a Saya y prepara su arco improvisado. Se alista sin perder la calma, la respiración acompasada o el suave movimiento de sus manos. Una vez que la flecha está en posición Minoru sólo espera el momento preciso para soltarla.

Pero éste nunca llega.

Sucede casi de inmediato: El animal alza las orejas presintiendo peligro y huye despavorido cuando en el claro aparece un caballo completamente histérico. Minoru se aparta antes de ser aplastado pero Saya, sentada en el piso, no puede moverse, así que él se apresura a interponerse entre ella y el caballo. Cuando logra sujetar la brida trata de calmarle sin éxito. Es entonces que de la nada aparece un jovencito moreno que sin aliento se acerca y les habla en una lengua que resulta desconocida. Habla rápido y fluido, y aunque Minoru no comprende, el caballo aparentemente le conoce porque pronto cede a sus caricias y al delicado tono de su voz hasta que logra apaciguarse.

Ya tranquilo Minoru puede apreciar la belleza de la yegua. De color pardo, casi rojizo, su cuerpo es fuerte y aparentemente incansable. Se nota que fue adiestrado para recorrer grandes distancias, aunque no puede concebir el hecho de que un chiquillo sea su dueño, pues éste no parece tener más de catorce o quince años.

.- Gracias, .- la voz del chico resulta aterciopelada y dulce, una invitación para las confidencias. .- me hubiera tomado horas alcanzarle. Siento mucho que los molestara.

.- Es un placer poder ayudar, .- Minoru es cortes y diplomático sin pensarlo, producto de años de educación para ser líder, pero Saya se encuentra curiosa y no puede evitar preguntar:

.- ¿Por qué huía?

.- Nada en especial, tan sólo se asusto y no estaba cerca para calmarle a tiempo.

.- Debes tener cuidado, este bosque es peligroso. Mi hermano dice que hay espiritus en él, aunque sé que no acostumbran atacar a los animales.

La afirmación de Saya hace que el chico le mire fijamente, casi evaluándole, pero no hay recelo o peligro. Es simpático. Y la suave sonrisa que curvea sus labios sólo lo confirma.

.- Ya comprendo, ¡son guardianes! .- afirma para desconcierto de los hermanos. .- Es la primera vez que me encuentro con un guardian. De que clan provienen.

.- Mi nombre es Saya Himura y él es mi hermano mayor Minoru.

.- ¿Himura, eh?. Están muy lejos de sus tierras.

.- Vamos camino al pueblo en busca de provisiones.

.- Lamento decirles que hace una semana los soldados Toshikawa se asentaron en las inmediaciones del pueblo. Es preferible para los forasteros no acercarse por ahora.

Saya mira a su hermano que desde su cortés respuesta ha guardado silencio. Minoru siente que hay algo en chico que no logra encajar. Tal vez sea el color de su piel o los ojos de un color inusual, quizás sea el encanto y la desinhibición tan naturales, sea como sea, Minoru no puede quitarle los ojos de encima y encuentra que tiene la lengua torpe y la garganta seca.

El chico le mira a los ojos y sin dudarlo demasiado anuncia:

.- Pero si quieren, les conseguiré provisiones en agradecimiento por su ayuda.

.- ¿De verdad?

El chico sonríe. Saya parece encantada con la idea de platicar y lo demuestra aceptando la petición de inmediato.

.- Muchicisimas gracias, oh....

El chico se ríe. Fresco y suave, el sonido hace vibrar el corazón de los hermanos.

.- Es cierto, no me he presentado. Mil perdones. Mi nombre es Rei.

.- Un gusto conocerte Rei. .- Saya se acerca, charla, se ríe. Minoru no puede dejar de sentirse un poco fuera de lugar y un poco incomodo con la intensidad de esos ojos.

En ese momento los hermanos no saben que acaban de encontrarse con un Kon.

Por esas fechas Rei Kon aún no conoce a Daisuke, aún no se convierte en espiritu, aún no clama venganza. No es Drigger. Tan sólo es Rei. Tiene trece años y es un muchacho dulce y encantador, siempre dispuesto para ayudar. Es la replica de su madre. Lleva largo y atado el cabello negro, los ojos dorados saben mostrar calidez y transmitir confianza cuando lo quiere, tiene una boca capaz de sonreír y hacer que el mundo brille. Su piel es apiñonada y tan suave como sólo puede ser la de un chiquillo.

En ese tiempo Rei Kon aún vive y es feliz.

Y ni él ni nadie puede imaginar que en ese mismo día, cuatro años más tarde, Rei Kon morirá. Ni tampoco que acaba de encontrar al que será su primer amor.

Tan sólo es un día de otoño, como cualquier otro, y el destino se oculta presuroso tras las nubes que anuncian tormenta.


	4. Escena IV: De Max y Falborg

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

**Escena IV: De Max y Falborg.**

Falborg se siente débil y todo a causa de la energía que ocupa para mantener vivo al pequeño demonio rubio que día tras día se nota más exhausto e inmóvil. Es difícil decir por qué es tan importante cuidarle, pero en el fondo admite que el chico evoca nostalgia. Más que simplemente una promesa hecha a Drigger, más que simplemente el deber, Falborg sabe que el chico representa esperanza, pero no entiende por qué.

Y es en ese momento, cuando admite que el chico importa, que de cierta forma le profesa cariño, es cuando descubre una especie de sacudida en la energía que le hace entender que el chico esta muriendo.

Cada espiritu cerca lo notan. El aroma de los muertos se eleva presuroso por toda la montaña. Muchos tratan de ignorar ese aroma de flores y tierra que les llena el cuerpo y evoca su propio pasado, pero es imposible cuando la esencia es tan fuerte y agónica. Algunos se acercan, curiosos, en silencio, a la pequeña cueva donde el guardian se muere.

Max tiene los labios azules y el rostro blanco como la cera. En la mano derecha, donde la sombra bebió su sangre y absorbió sus poderes, queda una mancha negra como el hollín, de forma irregular, que parece cobrar color mientras la energía del chico desaparece. La respiración se torna irregular, hay jadeos y sudores fríos. Yasha aplica compresas y renueva los viejos conjuros que su madre le enseño para curar el cuerpo y el alma; aunque nada parece funcionar.

Falborg llega cuando Max deja de respirar.

Perdido en la nada Max habla con su madre sobre la posibilidad de volver o seguir adelante. La ve desvanecerse y siente un deseo irrefrenable de seguirla. El río infinito le oprime el corazón, el bosque gris le hace temblar, tan sólo ese mundo de rosa pálido y blanco le ofrece paz y consuelo. El gato de cola manchada le mira expectante como si fuera capaz de anticipar su decisión. Y justo cuando piensa en internarse en el mundo de Daisuke, cuando decide que no importa lo que pase mientras vea de nuevo a Drigger y a su madre, escucha la voz de Falborg en el viento. Es apenas un susurro pero suficiente para que Max despierte de su ensoñación y deje de sentirse atraído por ese lugar.

Siente a su madre cerca, aunque no pueda verla. La nota. Y también siente a Falborg, llamándole, guiándole. Piensa en él y desea volver, desea verle una vez más. Decide alcanzar la orilla del bosque y buscar a Falborg.

Le cuesta sangre y sudor luchar contra el río antes de alcanzar tierra. Se siente aturdido, le deslumbra el sol que refulge en el cielo. Se arrastra por la arena hasta topar con el pasto húmedo que le hace temblar. Su cuerpo desnudo está amoratado y débil pero Max no se rinde, persigue el susurro del viento que le guía dentro del bosque. Descansa por momentos, duerme a intervalos regulares y cuando el sol alcanza el cenit ha llegado a la primera hilera de árboles. Se apoya en los troncos hasta levantarse por completo, trastabilla y tiembla pero avanza resuelto. No escucha sonido de ningún animal, no percibe presencia alguna de vida. Escucha voces, algunas confusas, algunas nítidas, pero ninguna le presta atención.

El cielo se oscurece, los árboles mueren una y otra vez, el mundo mantiene su ciclo, constante y perdurable. Max avanza a tientas envuelto en la bruma que poco a poco gobierna sus sentidos, los embota, lo adormece. Siente una presencia cálida en el centro del bosque donde la niebla se hace espesa como un algodón. Las copas de los árboles se pierden en las alturas. Está dispuesto a seguir pero no quiere errar el camino.

Se interna en la niebla sin distinguir dónde empieza y termina su cuerpo, como si ambos estuvieran hechos del mismo material. Pronto nota que una luz cegadora se abre paso hacia él, reconfortante, vivaz, le llena el corazón hasta que pronto olvida sus penurias y su dolor. Nota que el cuerpo le pesa, es incómodo y engorroso pero mucho mejor que la sensación de ser humo o viento; se percata de los aromas que envuelven la montaña, algunos suaves, como el del otoño que está por llegar, algunos más penetrantes, como la tierra húmeda que le invita a descansar. Deliciosa es la brisa que le sopla en la cara.

Y entonces comprende que ha vuelto. Que es Max una vez más.

Cuando abre los ojos lo primero que ve es el techo cavernoso, envuelto en sombras muy lejos de su cabeza. No hay brisa ni aromas, tan solo la cueva que le recibe después de su larga inconsciencia. Lo siguiente que ve es a Falborg, a su lado, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión un tanto fastidiada. Lo demás no importa. Esboza una sonrisa y aunque el esfuerzo duele agradece la sensación.

Su voz, tanto tiempo dormida, le sale áspera y apagada.

.- Tienes mala cara.

Max quiere decir gracias. Gracias por estar aquí, por cuidar de mí, por traerme de vuelta, por ser mi amigo y mi hermano, por no odiarme a pesar de que deberías, por ofrecerme ser parte de tu vida.

Gracias por dejarme quedar contigo.

Un breve espasmo cruza el rostro de Falborg, casi como si fuera a sonreír aunque se lo piensa mejor.

.- Por fin has vuelto, para bien o para mal.

.- No podía dejarte así nada más.

Es entonces que descubre que hay otro espíritu con él, le reconoce como la otra presencia que le cuido mientras estuvo inconsciente. Ella le sonríe.

.- Bienvenido de vuelta pequeño guardian Mizuhara. Mi nombre es Yasha.

Es hermosa, con su pelo color verde y sus ojos esmeralda, Max respira la paz que emana ella, dulce y cándida armonía. Cuando habla es como escuchar el arrollo que corre colina abajo, tan claro es el sonido.

.- Has viajado mucho y muy lejos, más que cualquiera que haya conocido en toda mi existencia. .- humedece su frente con una ternura que Max inevitablemente asocia con su madre. .- Visitaste el Mundo de las Sombras y continúas con vida. Fuiste arrastrado hacia la nada y has vuelto. Tu alma fue atormentada pero escapaste casi intacto.

.- En realidad no recuerdo mucho de mi inconsciencia, ni siquiera lo que paso antes de ella.

Yasha le sonríe.

.- Y es mejor que sea así, no es algo que uno quisiera revivir una y otra vez.

.- ¿Habrá secuelas? .- la pregunta es hecha por Falborg como si la cuestión no le importara de verdad.

.- Cuando este cerca de una sombra tal vez evoque las imágenes de ese mundo en tinieblas, o la sensación de profundo dolor o la memoria de lo que ahí sucedió. De cierta forma está conectado con ellas pero su poder solo hará efecto cuando estén furiosas o agobiadas, de otra forma tal vez no suceda a nada.

.- ¿Y esa marca que lleva en la mano?

.- Me temo que no desaparecerá. Fue ahí donde la Sombra bebió su sangre e introdujo su esencia en él. Tendrá que llevarla el resto de su vida como un recordatorio y a la vez como una amenaza. Cuando alguna Sombra la vea llamara a las otras y lo perseguirán hasta quedarse sin aliento o verle morir. .- y aquí miro a Max para enfatizar sus palabras. .- Y si por descuido eres arrastrado de nuevo hasta las profundidades de las tinieblas ninguno de nosotros podrá ayudarte.

.- ¿Sabrán que está aquí, aunque no puedan verlo?

.- Las sombras no distinguen rostros o personas, se guían por el olfato y la presencia. Ver a cualquier espíritu no es más que contemplar un contenedor de energía. Ver a los guardianes es oler la sangre repleta de magia. Ver a los humanos es como vislumbras grises siluetas. Ellos sentirán a Max como alguien que ha estado con ellos pero que no ha sufrido igual y eso los enfurecerá.

.- ¿Podemos ocultarla?

.- Creo que sí, lo pensaré y te diré. Por ahora le dejaremos descansar.

.- He descansado lo suficiente. .- Max habla y aunque quiere aparentar fuerza la voz le tiembla al igual que las manos.

Falborg se risotea, casi como si no diera crédito al descaro del chico. Yasha se marcha y por insistencia del rubio el pelilavanda accede a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde su inconsciencia hasta su despertar. Es así como Max se entera del aislamiento de los guardianes, de la reclusión de los espiritus, de las Sombras y de Circe; hablan sobre todo y nada, disfrutando del fuego que Falborg ha traído para él, hasta que poco a poco el cansancio invade a Max, invitándole al sueño y al reposo. Antes de cerrar los ojos el rubio alcanza a balbucear unas cuantas palabras más.

.- He visto a mi madre.

Falborg se gira hacia él sin decir nada.

.- Es prisionera de Daisuke, atrapada en su mundo. .- apenas si sonríe, pero sus ojos transmiten tristeza y pena. .- ¿Lo has visto Falborg?..., ¿el mundo de arboles rosas y blancos?

.- Si. .- la voz de Bryan es apenas un susurro. .- Todo espíritu que acepte el trato con Daisuke debe entrar en él, sobrevivir, y sólo entonces podrá tener un cuerpo.

.- Es un mundo apacible y dulce, cargado de nostalgias y ternura. Desee echarme a descansar en la sombra, sobre el pasto húmedo.

El rostro de Falborg es pétreo pero quienes le conocen distinguen el fuego que le brilla en la mirada. Evoca un viejo recuerdo: El día que conoció a Daisuke y su existencia dejo de pertenecerle.

.- Desgracia trae a quienes duermen en su bosque. Encadenados estarán para siempre a un amo que no temerá reemplazarlos.

.- Eso mismo dijo mi madre.

.- Es una lastima que no heredaras algo de su cabeza.

Max sonríe, un poco en paz.

.- Ella. Mi madre. Me pido que te perdonara y te disculpara. Pero no quiso decirme el por qué.

Falborg se ríe para sus adentros, ahora comprende y tiene la certeza de que la madre del mocoso conoce su pasado.

.- Esta bien que no lo hiciera. No es un asunto que te incluya.

.- Me gustaría saberlo, es todo.

.- Y es el problema, no se puede saber todo.

.- ¿De qué necesitas ser perdonado Bryan, y por qué necesitas disculparte?

Falborg sacude su cabeza, se aparta del lecho y mira con insistencia el fuego que arde. El regio semblante se oscurece, como si un terrible recuerdo acudiera a él. Y tal vez así sea porque en los ojos de Bryan se observa el velo de una inmensa tristeza. Más profunda que la tierra y por ello más pesada. Deja de mirar las paredes de piedra, deja de estar rodeado de espiritus, deja de ser Falborg y se zambulle en sus recuerdos donde el dolor se vuelve espeso y le atenaza. Un suspiro, que suena como si lo arrancaran del más hondo vacío, escapa de sus labios.

.- Aún no es tiempo del perdón y la disculpa, falta demasiado para que olvide.

Pero Max duerme y ya no le escucha.

Durante los meses siguientes el pequeño guardian empieza a recuperarse con relativa facilidad. Pronto está cazando, explorando y participando en las incursiones de la montaña. Max lucha por ignorar la intimidante presencia de los espiritus que viven con él; ante ellos aparenta una seguridad que está lejos de sentir. Su incomodidad aumenta a pasos agigantados con el paso de los días, escucha comentarios a diestra y siniestra, siempre que pasa.

"_¡Menuda mascota! Falborg no tiene sentido del gusto"_

"_Tener que soportarlo, un guardian ni más ni menos, ¿sabes cuánto me darían por su cabeza?"_

"_Sería un suicidio maltratar las pertenencias de Falborg pero sólo pienso en como borrarle del mapa"_

"_No me importa que se divierta con él pero por qué rayos tiene que exhibirlo aquí"_

Max vive en guardia, replegando su energía, dispuesto siempre a defenderse; a sus quince años su único contacto con espiritus es Bryan, y la repentina llegada a un grupo que le profesa tal antipatía le produce una terrible desazón, y lo vuelve propenso al ataque. Los espiritus se meten con él, algunos esconden sus cosas, le ofrecen las tareas más pesadas y extenuantes, Ante la obvia insinuación de enviarlo a su casa, con sus parientes, Max decide que aprenderá a sobrellevar cualquier situación, no importando lo difícil que sea, siempre que Falborg se enorgullezca de él y jamás le mire como un estorbo. Así se lo hace entender cuando le escucha decir:

.- Debes ir al pueblo y buscar alojamiento en la posada, encontraras algo que hacer en mi ausencia; o puedo llevarte al otro lado de la montaña, sin que las sombras nos vean y dejarte en el camino que te llevará con los guardianes.

.- Prefiero quedarme.

.- Eres necio.

.- No más que tú. .- y bajo la voz al añadir. .- Además, dudo mucho que haya diferencia entre si me quedo aquí o me voy. Se quejaran si estoy ausente y se quejaran si estoy contigo. Se quejaran haga lo que haga; mi persona es una queja por si sola. Y me gustaría hacerte compañía para probar mi resistencia.

Max es capaz de cuidarse a si mismo, pero la sensación de tener cinco años y de encontrarse rodeado de un montón de espiritus sin pizca alguna de piedad por su persona, retuerce en su interior dando paso a una exagerada paranoia. Bryan se da cuenta por que sonríe con burla y dice:

.- Te advertí desde un principio que no sería fácil convivir con espiritus...

.- Es incomodo que me miren con tanto rencor, pero no voy a quejarme porque jamás he pensando en su aprobación.

.- Ahora sabrás lo que siente un espiritu cuando se ve rodeado de guardianes.

Max suspiró.

.- Es triste que esto sea así.

Se alejo para preparar su cena.

A partir de ahí Max se afana por entrenar día y noche sin proferir ni una sola queja, se propuso entrenar con Bryan todas las tardes a la vista de todos, y aunque es tumbado al suelo cada dos segundos jamás protesta ni cede. Tiene cuidado de mantenerse aparte, escuchando los mordaces comentarios sobre su persona. Descansa cada que puede, guardando fuerzas para mantener el paso de los espiritus, desvelos y guardias asignadas a horas inapropiadas. Hace todo lo posible por evitarse el ser visto como un estorbo.

Cada vez que despierta nota los súbitos soplos de energía que rodean la montaña e inmediatamente le hacen recordar dónde está y con quién. Los espiritus se ocultan entre las formaciones rocosas o en los túneles creados por aquellos que controlan el poder de la tierra. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se familiariza con la energía de cada espíritu hasta que logra reconocerlos aún a distancia. Un día en particular un jovencito de cabello negro apareció de la nada para observar su entrenamiento.

.- ¡Viejo búho! .- saludó con todo el buen humor que le caracterizaba al encontrarse con Bryan .- ¡vaya contigo!, ¿no prefieres practicar con alguien de tu nivel?

Max utiliza su fuerza de voluntad para cerrar la boca y comportarse tan calmadamente como le es posible. Se dispone a cuidar su guardia, mientras otros espiritus se acercan a contemplarles: Garland, Kura, Mystel, sin olvidar a Munai.

Los rostros que encuentra rezumaban fuerza y astucia; son personas, diferentes de los humanos que conoce, pero personas finalmente. Max no puede pensar en ellos de otra forma, y nunca dejará de asombrarle el hecho de que los espiritus no cambian sin importar el tiempo que transcurra. Seres llenos de intensidad, eternos e inmutables, poseedores de una fuerza que arrasa y destroza.

En pleno combate Falborg tiene la gentileza de disminuir el ritmo pero no de forma obvia. El sudor le corre a Max por el rostro pero lejos de mostrar signos de cansancio empuña la espada con fuerza y arremete. Kura hace muecas al verle pero no dice nada. Munai sonríe malicioso cuando Falborg esquiva las estocadas de su oponente con una facilidad sorprendente.

Max sabe que luchar contra las sombras utilizando solamente la energía es peligroso, casi un suicidio, es vulnerable como guardian, así que necesita aprender a luchar utilizando conjuros y hechizos, y a controlar el poder de los elementos. Siendo guardian sabe utilizar un arco y una espada, pero su habilidad está muy por debajo de las habilidades de un espíritu o incluso una sombra. Necesita entrenar su resistencia, su agilidad, su destreza y la única forma de hacerlo es entrenar con un espíritu. Solo que no resulta fácil ni mucho menos.

Falborg le deja cuando el chico no puede sostenerse por más tiempo, Youko, Kura y Munai ríe pero el rostro de Garland es completamente inexpresivo y Mystel no da señales de antipatía o recelo. Se acerca a Max con una pequeña sonrisa como si el chico no fuera en realidad quién es.

.- Peleas bien, pero necesitas cubrir tu flanco izquierdo.

La desconfianza le dura a Max apenas un segundo, asiente y da las gracias.

.- ¿Eres Mystel, cierto?

.- Así me llaman por aquí.

.- No es que me moleste, pero… uhm… ¿por qué me hablas?

Mystel se ríe, no se muestra ni amenazador ni peligroso.

.- Todos están pendientes de ti, eres imposible de ignorar, ya sea porque el gato declaro que asesinaría a cualquiera que te pusiera las manos encima o porque Falborg acepto viajar contigo. Muchos son quienes han procurado informarse concienzudamente antes decirte nada o acercarse a ti; nadie quiere tratarte y en gran medida se debe a que si lo hacen mal puede resultar peligroso. Uno no sabe la forma como reaccionara Falborg en ciertas situaciones.

.- Creí que la mayoría me detestaba por ser un guardian.

.- Y puede ser cierto en algunos casos, pero como te dije nadie te hará daño porque no quieren enfadar a Falborg.

.- Entonces por qué me hablas tú.

.- Nunca tuve problemas con los guardianes. Cuando vivía conocí a quienes viajaban a menudo por el bosque donde iba a cazar. Me enseñaron muchas cosas. Curaron a mis hermanas cuando cayeron enfermas de la peste que arraso las tierras del Oeste y cuidaron de mi familia en varias ocasiones. Tu no me inspiras desconfianza pero como no eres razón de adoración para muchos es mejor no darles motivos para molestar; a menudo hay que permanecer al margen.

.- Y ahora por qué no lo haces

.- Porque Falborg ha dejado claro que te quedaras, pésele a quien le pese. Te esta dando una posición respaldada por él y de cierta forma ha dado entender que tenemos que aguantarte. Con su apoyo no hay necesidad de ser discretos. Muchos irán a quejarse con Garland y algunos más le llorarán a Tenshi pero nadie te molestara más de lo que ya lo han hecho e incluso puede que se animen a tratarte.

.- ¿Entonces no todos odian a los guardianes?

.- Algunos no, aunque no puedo decir que sea una gran mayoría.

.- Pero ellos podrían ayudar a Drigger y evitar la posible destrucción de los clanes.

El rostro de Mystel se oscureció como si Max acabara de ofenderle.

.- Debes entender una cosa si quieres vivir plácidamente entre nosotros: Por mucho que odiemos a Daisuke por retenernos contra nuestra voluntad no hay mayor antipatía que la que sentimos hacia el gato. .- su voz se oscureció. .- Al igual que todos, tuve mis razones para aceptar la propuesta de Daisuke y ahora no tengo otra opción más que hacer lo que me dice, pero Drigger nos humilla haciendo gala de su poder y su favoritismo, retándole y desafiándole, confiando que nada se hará en su contra. Muchos han muerto queriendo imitarle. Otros trataron de acercarse y lo único que recibieron fue su desprecio, se ufana de su victoria sobre cada uno de nosotros. Esta bien si no quiere que nadie se le acerque pero tampoco debe creer que es lo mejor.

.- Dudo que Drigger piense eso.

.- Cuánto puedes conocerlo.

.- Falborg le conoce y es su amigo. Y él sabe que Drigger no es así.

Mystel se encoge de hombros, sin hacer mucho caso del comentario.

.- Tal vez no sea así cuando están juntos, tal vez considere que Falborg es tan bueno como él y en eso estamos de acuerdo la mayoría, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Drigger es aún peor que Daisuke.

.- ¿Peor en qué sentido?

.- Porque al menos Daisuke nos muestra claramente cuales son sus intenciones mientras que con Drigger debes cuidarte la espalda porque no sabes que traerá cada día. Pero dejemos el tema funesto, ¿quieres? .- volvió a sonreír .- Hace mucho que hable con un guardian pero aun recuerdo que eran hábiles con los hechizos y me gustaría verte practicar. Cuando era pequeño me encantaban los trucos de magia.

Mystel resulta divertido y encantador pero Max, acostumbrado a ciertas reservas aprendidas a lo largo de los años, procura ser amable y simpático sin bajar la guardia. A partir de entonces el rubio comienza a practicar con Mystel, siempre que este último lograba liberarse de sus obligaciones por un rato. En su primer duelo Max termino con un profundo corte en el antebrazo; acostumbrado a la precisión de Bryan, a su fiereza, Max encuentra desconcertante que Mystel no ataque directamente, así que le desorienta las primeras veces que hace ademán de golpearle. Después de un tiempo Max aprende a interceptarle y mejora su control sobre el elemento tierra que Mystel domina a la perfección.

Y las predicciones de Mystel se cumplen casi en su totalidad: Una parte de los espiritus refuerza su antipatía hacia Max siempre con el cuidado de ocultárselo a Falborg, otro grupo se muestra indiferente a su presencia, y tan sólo un puñado se atreve a entablar una charla con él, entre ellos Yasha y Ritze le tratan con toda la cortesía del mundo y un par de espiritus más que Max apenas si reconoce. Son agradables, listos y sobre todo le tratan bien. Le cuentan de sus viajes, de las cosas que han visto, y Max los recompensa con su propia historia. Youko, que siente un profundo respeto por Falborg, busca averiguar que tiene el chico que pueda inspirar tan buenos sentimientos de alguien como Falborg; con el tiempo, el esfuerzo, la decisión y el carácter de Max, Youko se encontró disfrutando de algo que ni siquiera pensó en necesitar. Un chico de su edad con quien hablar.

El otoño esta en puerta cuando Max recuerda que es su cumpleaños. Como es el primer año que Falborg y él tienen un hogar fijo, decide darse el día libre y escalar la montaña buscando un poco de paz; se escabulle temprano, llevando un poco de fruta y un odre lleno de agua. Cerca de la cima descubre que el deshielo y las lluvias se acumulan en pequeños estanques que alimentan los riachuelos que corren por el interior de la montaña. El agua está helada pero Max se hunde hasta el fondo disfrutando de los breves momentos de quietud.

Se lava a conciencia, evocando los antiguos paseos con Drigger y su fascinación por el agua fría. Cuando termina se tiende en la roca que hay a su izquierda para que el sol refresque su piel. Disfruta de su improvisado desayuno y se relaja viendo la forma que tienen las nubes. Recuerda a sus parientes, tan lejanos e incomprensibles, a quienes añora aún después de tantos años. Hace un recuento de su vida y aunque no lamenta nada le hubiese gustado no distanciarse tanto de su propia familia. Se duerme, lleno de confianza y vida, dispuesto a no rendirse jamás.

Sin hacer caso de su presencia, un águila se posa en lo alto de las rocas devorando la presa que carga entre sus garras. Al verle Max se ríe, complacido, y empieza a vestirse sin prisa, dándole tiempo de terminar con su festín. Cuando se gira se da cuenta que Bryan se acuesta sobre su espalda, al parecer ignorándole. El rubio se apresura a escalar la pared y una vez a su lado le sonríe.

.- Qué haces aquí arriba.

.- Los guardianes se toman muy en serio eso de festejar el día que nacieron. Te has tomado el día libre sin pedirle permiso a nadie ni preguntar. Quién dice que puedes ir sin más.

.- Es un día importante. Donde quiera que estés y sin importar lo que haga debes tomar un tiempo para meditar y pensar lo que has hecho durante el año que ha pasado y lo que te gustaría hacer el siguiente. En tiempos de paz hay fiestas y reuniones, todos son bienvenidos. .- suelta una risilla que Falborg reconoce, .- y también hay regalos, muchos, que la familia entrega.

.- Lo que digas. .- y sin mayor ceremonia le avienta un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. .- Que quede claro que he accedido a traerte eso porque nadie quieren hacer demasiado evidente la simpatía que te profesan. Es demasiado pronto para eso. Así que abstente de agradecérselos.

Dentro de él Max descubre un par de guantes, una esfera cristalina cuyo centro es color anaranjado y que brilla como si tuviera luz propia, y un arete largo en forma de colmillo que Max reconoce como piedra de lapislázuli.

.- Ritze cazo, curtió y confecciono los guantes. Yasha los encanto para evitar que tu marca sea percibida por las sombras, no tienen poder por si mismos pero te ayudará a esconder tu presencia. La esfera fue idea de Youko, tiene parte de su poder y dice que en caso de necesidad la sueltes, repelerá a las sombras el tiempo suficiente para que escapes. Mystel hizo el pendiente, me dio a entender que te ayudaría pero no quiso decir más.

Max contempla sus regalos como si fueran oro puro. Un fuego se enciende en su corazón y se da cuenta de cómo es que se siente Drigger viviendo entre gente que no le quiere. Comprende que no importa ser odiado por la gran mayoría siempre que exista al menos uno que sea capaz de apoyarte; entonces no habrá razón para rendirse.

.- Gracias. .- y quiere decir más pero la voz le tiembla y no sabe precisamente por qué.

.- Y ya que estás listo, vamos.

.- ¿A dónde?

.- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Salta de la roca y se aleja a una velocidad impresionante. Max le sigue tan pronto puede, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Les toma el resto del día cruzar las montañas, de extremo a extremo, cosas que nadie puede hacer sin detenerse a descansar. Pero Bryan sigue y el rubio mantiene su paso pese al cansancio.

De color azul claro la luna se alza en su punto más alto cuando alcanzan lo que parece un inmenso despeñadero cuyo fondo se pierde en la oscuridad de la tierra. Bryan desciende despacio hasta una pequeña abertura a mitad de la pared. Max le sigue con un poco más de cautela aunque no duda en seguirle por el túnel que parece llevarles hasta las entrañas de la tierra. La única luz que les acompaña es la pequeña bola de fuego que Bryan ha conjurado para ellos. Hace frío y el aire se envicia rápidamente. Pero antes de que la opresión haga mella en Max el chico descubre la razón de tan largo viaje.

Tendido sobre un maltrecho e improvisado lecho de paja hay un precioso animal. Max queda maravillado por el pelaje completamente rojo, esponjoso y suave al tacto.

.- Kisaite. .- murmura con deleite cuando entiende que se trata de un cachorro de la famosa y casi extinta raza de los zorros de cuatro colas.

En toda la historia del mundo no hay existido ser vivo capaz de encontrarles y darles caza. Cuentan las leyendas que son seres mágicos dotados de una inteligencia y astucia incomparables, fieles a su manada, aman la libertad y los espacios abiertos. Pocos son quienes le han visto de lejos y por breves instantes; y quienes intentan perseguirles no vuelven nunca.

Max no acierta a comprender como fue que Bryan le ha encontrado.

.- Una manada vivía en las cuevas más profundas de la montaña. .- la voz de Falborg es inflexible. .- Hace algunos días las Sombras hicieron un rodeo para emboscarnos por detrás, en su incursión atraparon a los cachorros y el resto cayo al intentar protegerlos.

Max frunce el ceño comprendiendo de pronto la situación.

.- ¿Sabías que estaban aquí?

.- No hasta que las Sombras los encontraron. Cuando me di cuenta asegure el perímetro y encontré al cachorro bajo un puñado de cadáveres.

.- ¿Crees que sobreviva?

.- Depende de ti. .- Max se gira tan de prisa que se marea pero jamás se topa con los ojos de Bryan.

.- ¿Por qué?

Falborg se encoge de hombros y le indica al guardian cargue con el bicho, un segundo después le transmite su poder para mantenerle con vida. El cachorro le lame los dedos como muestra de gratitud. Bryan se aleja sin decir palabra. Max le sigue de cerca llevando consigo el regalo de Falborg y cuidando de no lastimarle. Le sonríe transmitiendo confianza, frota su nariz con la del animal, y le acaricia el cuello.

.- Pequeño Drael, bienvenido a la familia. .- le abraza ignorando la mueca de Falborg.

Comprendiendo que está a salvo el animal devuelve con fatiga las caricias y los mimos que Max le prodiga. Solo entonces, cuando nadie le ve, Bryan se permite una sonrisa, pequeña, casi invisible, y piensa.

"_Por fin habrá alguien que pueda vigilarle de cerca"_

Y mucha falta que hará porque dos meses después Max tendrá que salir fuera de la montaña, lejos de la supervisión de Falborg, lejos de aquellos que pueden cuidarle.

En dos meses Max irá a la ciudad de Aincore a encontrarse con su destino.

YYY


	5. Escena V: De los Yegorovich Parte I

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****POR ROQUEL**

**Escena V: De los Yegorovich. **

**Parte 1.  
****-****Otsuki-**

Los Clanes condenan las acciones de Daisuke, muchos de ellos han sufrido la pérdida de seres amados bajo el ataque de su ejército de espiritus. Sin embargo los Yegorovich odian con igual ardor a Drigger, pues fue el asesino de su matriarca Irina y el destructor de su aldea; nadie conoce con precisión los hechos, una noche el gato demonio apareció y arraso con todo, sin razón alguna. Desde ese día han jurado venganza y aguardan, aislados en su bosque, a la espera de una oportunidad para cumplirla.

Sin embargo existe una persona que guarda el recuerdo de lo que sucediera antes de esa noche terrible.

He aquí la historia.

YYY

El agua esta fría esa mañana de primavera.

Los chiquillos espían al hombre que se baña despreocupadamente en la pequeña laguna a sus pies. Tiene el cabello claro y los ojos caoba, una expresión de deleite armoniza sus facciones cuadradas que lo señalan como alguien de origen noble. Su complexión es delgada, pero musculosa, y no parece preocupado por el hecho de que el bosque este repleto de ladrones: Tiene su equipaje descuidadamente apilado en la orilla y ha dejado pastar a su montura en completa libertad. Entre los chiquillos hay tres en particular que gustan de molestar a los forasteros, por lo que sienten la irresistible necesidad de ocasionar problemas.

Saltan sobre los matorrales blandiendo pequeñas lanzas de madera, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Esperan ahuyentar al caballo, esperan que el hombre se sobresalte, esperan incluso que grite, lo que sucede es que el animal les ignora y el forastero les concede una sonrisa.

.- Son demasiado pequeños para ir molestando a los extraños. .- su voz es pausada y suave, un tono cadencioso que resulta una delicia para los oídos.

Su expresión es serena casi de bienvenida, pero quizás el brillo de advertencia en sus ojos es el causante que los chicos detengan la carrera y huyan por el lado contrario. De los seis chicos sólo queda uno, oculto ente los matorrales, completamente fascinado por el viajero.

.- ¿Y quién es el valiente que ha permanecido atrás?

El chico duda un segundo antes de acercarse. Es flacucho y pequeño, pero su rostro indica fuerza. Tiene el cabello lacio de color negro, mejillas altas y sonrosadas, una boca suave y unos preciosos ojos color oliva.

.- Tu caballo no escapó. Todos lo hacen cuando mis primos se proponen hacerlos correr.

.- Bueno, es que mi caballo sabe que no debe temer a nadie más que a mí.

El pequeño frunce el ceño, sin entender, pero no pregunta y en cambio le acerca los pantalones cuando éste se los pide; es entonces que nota la funda negra que resalta entre sus cosas y siente curiosidad.

.- ¿Qué cargas ahí?

.- Un secreto violento. .- el forastero sonríe, lleva el pecho desnudo, cubierto de pequeñas gotas de agua. Luce tan indefenso y encantador, que el chico olvida sus recelos y le devuelve la sonrisa. .- ¿Dónde vives, pequeño?

El chico señala en dirección hacia donde corrieron sus primos.

.- Es una aldea grande, toda mi familia vive ahí.

.- Me han dicho que existe un clan de guardianes cerca de aquí.

El chico se encoge de hombros. .- Los Yegorovich están a medio día caminando, pero nunca he ido a verlos así que no sé exactamente dónde viven.

.- ¿Tu familia hace tratos con los guardianes?

.- Intercambiamos comida por ropa y cosas así.

.- Suena a un buen trato.

.- ¿Buscas a los guardianes?

.- No exactamente, sólo quería saber hacia dónde no ir. Este bosque es un tanto confuso.

.- La mayoría de los viajeros evitan entrar porque los guardianes utilizan su poder para convertirlo en un tipo laberinto. Sólo ellos conocen la forma exacta que tiene.

.- Pero seguro habrá alguien en tu aldea que sepa orientarme.

.- Mi padre, puedo decirle que venga, si quieres.

.- ¿Tu padre es un guardian?

.- No, pero es el encargado de los mapas y de vigilar las fronteras, ayuda a los guardianes guiando a los forasteros humanos fuera del bosque.

.- Tiene una gran responsabilidad.

.- Es lo que todos dicen.

.- Supongo que tú serás el heredero de su trabajo.

.- Ya entreno para eso. Papá me hace mirar los mapas durante horas hasta que puedo recordar con precisión cada uno.

.- Hum…

El chiquillo no se da cuenta de la mirada de evaluación que recibe del extraño, su atención está fija en el bulto negro que sobresale.

.- ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a tu aldea a conseguirme provisiones? Termine con las mías hace un par de días.

.- No tengo permitido llevar a extraños a la casa.

_.- __Ese es un problema. _

.- ¿Qué has dicho?

El extraño sonríe. Hay algo raro en esa sonrisa despreocupada pero el chico no tiene edad para cuestionarse.

.- Decía que estoy sin comida y sin posibilidades de salir.

.- Puedo traer a mi padre y empaquetar algo, si quieres.

.- Te lo agradezco, pero temo que será demasiado tarde para mi pequeño amigo.

Toma asiento junto al bulto negro al que desata bajo la atenta mirada del chiquillo. Resulta ser una tosca jaula de madera, en forma cuadrada, en la que aparentemente no hay nada. El chiquillo se inclina hasta divisar un pequeño bulto de color blanco en una de las esquinas. Se mece suavemente, sin dar señales de vida.

.- ¿Está enfermo?

.- Está triste.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque no lo dejo morir.

.- ¿Y por qué tendrías que dejarlo?

.- Porque está solo, porque ha perdido todo, porque no tiene nada.

.- Te tiene a ti. Te preocupas por él.

El forastero vuelve a sonreír. .- Me temo que él no lo ve así.

El jovencito no escucha, parece francamente curioso por la jaula, en su rostro se refleja el deseo de extender la mano y tocarla.

.- Creo que puedes ayudarme.

.- ¿Cómo? .- por primera vez le mira directamente a los ojos, que resultan brillantes y encantadores bajo la luz del día. Su cabello mojado le cubre la frente, y de cerca resulta aún más guapo y dulce. Es joven, tal vez demasiado.

.- ¿Podrías llevarlo contigo?

.- ¿Me lo regalas? .- hay emoción en la voz del chiquillo y sorpresa en sus ojos.

.- No exactamente. .- evita tocar la jaula con la mano desnuda pero su forma de mirarla resulta posesiva. .- Como no puedo llevarlo en mi viaje pero tampoco quiero abandonarlo a su suerte, me convendría que alguien de buen corazón logrará hacerlo reaccionar.

.- ¿Quieres que lo cuide por ti?

.- Quiero que lo hagas feliz.

.- ¿Feliz?

.- Necesito que hagas volver el fuego y la fuerza de su vida.

.- No entiendo.

.- Está bien, sólo encárgate de estar ahí para él.

Le entrega la jaula envuelta en la capa negra, resulta pesada e incómoda de cargar; y mientras contempla al ocupante que duerme no se da cuenta que el forastero está dispuesto a marcharse. El chico se sobresalta.

.- Hey, ¿no quieres que llame a mi padre?

.- Está bien, me las arreglaré.

.- ¿Qué pasa con las provisiones?

.- Encontrare algo por el camino, no te preocupes.

Su caballo le sigue dócilmente y de pronto el pequeño se siente la necesidad de preguntar al extraño su identidad.

.- No me has dicho tu nombre.

.- Puedes llamarme Daisuke, y ese a quien sostienes en tus brazos, es Drigger. Volveré a buscarlo, pequeño, tenlo por seguro, y cuando lo haga ¿por quién debo preguntar?

.- Me llamo Otsuki. .- responde el chiquillo en voz alta, pero duda que siquiera le haya escuchado, pues ya no distingue su silueta entre los árboles. Se ha marchado, dejando atrás a su mascota.

El animalito en la jaula se sacude y el chico no puede contener la sonrisa que florece en su joven rostro. De inmediato corre de vuelta a casa con toda la intención de averiguar el secreto que se oculta dentro de aquella caja.

Otsuki tiene seis años y todo en su vida es apenas una travesura.

YYY

Una vez en casa el chico se guarda de decir a nadie sobre el regalo del forastero, se encierra en los establos llevando leche, carne y pan. Lo primero que intenta es despertarlo, pero no importa cuanto le hable el animalito pareciera ignorarle. Con cierta duda extiende la mano para destrabar el cerrojo y apenas toca la jaula el animal despierta sobresaltado. Se trata de un pequeño gato blanco, cuyos ojos dorados amenazan con devorarle; le enseña los dientes y sisea, en una advertencia que Otsuki no sabe interpretar. Para recalcar la amenaza el gato salta sobre la reja y es el susto lo que hace trastabillar al chico. Cuando escucha a su madre llamándolo para la cena sale a trompicones de los establos asegurándose de echar la capa negra sobre la jaula.

Le toma dos días conseguir valor para volver a intentar un acercamiento, pero apenas pone la mano en los barrotes, el animal despierta enfurecido; cuando se aleja el gato se duerme y lo ignora. La situación se repite durante toda la semana. En una de esas noches se ve tan decaído que su padre se acerca para confortarlo.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- No es nada.

.- Pues tu cara dice todo lo contrario.

.- Encontré a un gato en el bosque, .- no es completamente la verdad, pero sabe que su padre se enojará si se entera que además de hablar con forasteros acepta sus cosas .- Estaba herido, o eso creí, así que regrese a buscar una jaula o algo que me ayudara a traerlo, pero cuando intente darle de comer, se puso violento.

.- Es natural, está nervioso de encontrarse en una jaula. Te recomiendo que lo dejes salir.

.- No puedo. Se queda todo el día echado y no hace caso de nadie, a menos que toquen la jaula porque entonces se enfada.

.- Tal vez quiera que lo dejen en paz.

.- Creo que está triste.

.- Trata de ser su amigo, entonces.

.- ¿Y cómo puedo ser su amigo si no me deja acercarme a la jaula?

.- Quédate cerca, háblale, aunque creas que no te escucha, es posible que si lo haga. Trata de hacer que confíe en ti, sin aproximarte demasiado.

Otsuki le agradece su consejo y esa misma noche lo pone a prueba. Con ayuda de la capa negra, traslada la jaula hasta su alcoba y le habla con total confianza.

.- Está es mi recamara, podrás quedarte conmigo si prometes no hacer ruido. Mis padres duermen en la habitación contigua, así que debemos charlar en voz baja. Mamá entra todas las mañanas a limpiar mi alcoba pero le he dicho que te deje en paz, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Otsuki le habla de sus padres, de sus primos, de las cosas que hace cuando nadie más le mira. Todas las noches antes de acostarse se sienta junto a él y le habla suavecito, entregándole el corazón. Drigger aparentemente le ignora, pero Otsuki ha descubierto que cuando escucha su voz sus pequeñas y delicadas orejas se agitan, así que le habla. Le cuenta de sus problemas, y sus travesuras.

.- Ahora que es verano nos gusta ir todos los días a nadar al estanque, pero los mayores dicen que es peligroso porque aumenta el número de forasteros y ladrones, y dice que nosotros no somos lo suficientemente grandes para defendernos. Nos han echado el peor sermón de la historia porque nos descubrieron escabulléndonos a mediodía.

En ocasiones Otsuki tiene el valor de contarle su sueño de ser un viajero.

.- Quiero ver el mundo, antes de convertirme en el guía, quiero decir. No me importa suceder a papá en su trabajo, pero quiero viajar. Quisiera visitar los acantilados Edune, o ir a las grandes ciudades. Todos dicen que los peregrinos son peligrosos, yendo de un lado a otro sin hogar, pero ellos te cuentan maravillosas historias acerca de los sitios que han visitado, de la gente que conocen.

Suspira y las orejas del gato se mueven con él.

Otsuki es paciente y día tras día le ofrece al pequeño gato detalles de su vida en un intento por lograr que confíe en él. No le obliga a comer, pero supone que lo hace cuando nadie mira porque ningún animal puede sobrevivir días sin probar bocado. Tampoco le grita ni lo pincha, como hacen sus primos cuando van a verlo.

Se preocupa por él, pero no sabe como hacérselo entender.

Una noche, ocho meses después, Otsuki despierta sediento y esta a punto de levantarse cuando descubre que en la jaula el gato permanece rígidamente sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros. Le toma un segundo comprender la imagen, pero la emoción del momento se diluye al notar que el animal tiene una expresión desdichada, llena de malos recuerdos, mientras mira por la ventana alta de su alcoba, hacia la luna llena que brilla en el cielo.

Sin pensarlo Otsuki se acerca para sentarse junto a él.

.- ¿Extrañas a tu familia?

El gato vuelve su cara hacia él, y le mira como si le reconociera. No hay agresividad en sus preciosos ojos dorados, pero tampoco se muestran vivaces y es lo que más duele.

.- Recuerdo la vez que me perdí en el bosque; acompañaba a papá en su incursión por las fronteras, pero no le hice caso y me aleje del campamento. El laberinto hizo efecto y me encontré sin posibilidades de volver. Tarde tres días en regresar a casa. Mamá estaba furiosa, pero sé que el fondo ambos se enorgullecían de mí por haber vuelto por mi cuenta.

El pequeño gato le escucha con atención, Otsuki se siente raro ante la inspección tan concienzuda que recibe pero la ignora.

.- El primer día me aleje del sendero y me puse a jugar; no le di importancia al hecho de estar perdido. Esa noche oí a los espíritus llorar. .- ante la mirada interrogativa del gato, Otsuki se ve en la necesidad de explicarse. .- Cuando hace mucho viento y las ramas de los árboles se agitan, en ocasiones se pueden escuchar susurros de pena, mi padre dice que se tratan de los espíritus que moran en las cimas de los árboles y que es preferible taparse los oídos para que su tristeza no te contagie.

El gato lo mira tan intensamente que el chico siente que le entiende, que realmente está escuchando.

.- Por culpa de sus lamentos pensé que no había forma de volviera a ver a mis padres. La idea me aterrorizo, empecé a llorar y no pare hasta que me quede dormido. Cuando desperté al segundo día estaba convencidísimo de que tenía que moverme, así que di la vuelta y regrese. Esa noche volví a escuchar los lloriqueos pero me tape los oídos y pensé que aunque estuviera alejado de mi familia, trataría de salir adelante, de vivir, de no darme por vencido porque de no hacerlo sólo traería la desgracia para ellos.

Otsuki se atreve a tocar la jaula y por primera vez desde que le conoce, el gato no enloquece.

.- Sé que estás triste, pero quedarte estancado no ayudará en nada. Piensa en tu familia, ¿crees que ellos estarían bien de saber que tú te estas dejando morir?

Extiende una mano trémula que se agita cuando alcanza el suave pelaje blanco, le acaricia las orejas y la espada. De hecho Drigger permite que el chico lo tome en brazos sin proferir ni una queja. Se deja acariciar mansamente, emitiendo un sonidito suave, que entristece al chico porque suena al llanto callado de un niño.

Otsuki no puede saber que en ese momento ha salvado a Drigger de su tormento, que aunque sólo tiene seis años le ha dado una razón para vivir. Nunca sabrá que sus palabras le ofrecen la oportunidad de seguir adelante; porque en ese momento es la primera vez que Drigger considera que puede llegar a superar el pasado.

Piensa que puede olvidar.

Así que permanecen quietos, contemplando la luna, hasta que el amanecer llega. Uno al lado del otro, como permanecerán a lo largo de los siguientes dieciséis años.

YYY


	6. Escena VI: De los Yegorovich Parte II

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****POR ROQUEL**

**Escena VI: De los Yegorovich. **

**Parte 2.  
****-Rei-**

Otsuki tiene doce años, es vivaz, alegre, y tiene un gato que lo sigue a todos lados.

El animalito se sienta junto a él cuando todos van a comer, se tiende a los pies de su cama para dormir, lo acompaña cuando va con su padre a reconocer las fronteras, se recuesta en la hierba cuando van a nadar. Es parte de su vida y todos los del pueblo lo saben, son inseparables, complementos. Únicamente Otsuki tiene permiso para acariciarle, de él admite comida y trato, de nadie más; los familiares del chico admiten que hay algo de humano en el gato, en la forma como se queda quieto contemplando el mundo, o en la forma como sus ojos se entristecen cada luna llena de otoño. Nadie lo menciona, pero está ahí a la espera de salir a flote.

Ese día de verano, seis años desde que conociera al forastero Daisuke, Otsuki se escabulle de sus obligaciones para ir a nadar. Por supuesto que el gato le acompaña, y mientras el chico se baña el animal se sienta en la orilla a vigilar.

.- Dicen que a los gatos no les gusta el agua, pero tú no tienes problemas con ella, ¿verdad?

Drigger aparentemente le ignora, mientras se baña a su propio modo en tierra firme; a Otsuki le produce curiosidad verlo atenderse con tanta dedicación.

.- Es injusto que ustedes los gatos tengan tan fácil eso de bañarse, pueden hacerlo cuando quieran y donde les plazca.

Drigger agita la cola de forma perezosa.

.- El agua en verano es deliciosa, puedes entrar si no te da miedo.

Drigger se lame su pata como si intentara retarle.

Hay ocasiones, justamente como esa, en las cuales Otsuki cree atisbar algo de sarcasmo en los modos del gato, pero inmediatamente lo atañe a su gran imaginación. Se ríe y lo salpica.

.- Tú te lo pierdes, Nieve.

No le llama Drigger desde que descubriera que lo hace enfadar, así que ha buscado hasta encontrar un nombre simple que sirva para ambos; y ciertamente al gato parece gustarle.

El baño se prolonga más tiempo de lo prudente, el gato comienza a impacientarse y le maúlla para que se apresure. Es entonces que escuchan las voces que se acercan, voces que ríen y farfullan en voz alta. Sintiendo la advertencia del gato, Otsuki se apresura a ir por su ropa cuando los forasteros entran en el claro. Son siete, y a juzgar por su aspecto ladrones; no tienen buenas intenciones, basta ver la forma como miran al chico desnudo con el que se acaban topar. Uno de ellos grita _Diversión_ y otro se apresura en agregar _el primero es el primero._

Otsuki toma su ropa y sale corriendo en dirección contraria. Está convencido de que si los pierde de vista el laberinto hará el resto del trabajo, sin embargo no se espera que los últimos cuatro lo sigan a caballo. En apenas unos minutos le dan alcance y uno de ellos lo alza como un saco de papas. Otsuki grita antes de recibir un bofetón que lo deja mareado; a lo lejos escucha un grito ahogado y la maldición de uno de ellos.

.- Maldito gato, me ha enterrado las garras en la pierna.

Los otros dos se ríen, o al menos hasta que el mismo gato les cae en la cara e intenta quitarles los ojos. Cuando el animal salta sobre la espalda de su captor, Otsuki resbala del caballo y termina en el suelo, con dolor de cabeza.

.- Voy a matarte, bestia estúpida.

Uno de ellos alcanza a golpearlo en la cabeza, el animal cae a los pies del caballo, completamente aturdido. Intenta sacudirse pero las patas le tiemblan y se desploma con un ruido sordo. Otsuki se arrastra hacia él, pero su movimiento se ve interrumpido cuando las botas de su captor aparecen en su campo de visión.

.- Esa bestia tuya ataco a mis hombres, me debes una compensación.

.- No te debo nada, sucio extranjero, y será mejor que te apartes antes de que te rompa la cabeza.

Los hombres se ríen de su audacia.

.- Habrá que domar a esta pequeña yegua salvaje.

Uno de ellos lo alza por el cabello hasta su altura. Otsuki le escupe la cara y recibe en respuesta un puñetazo en el vientre.

.- Es la primera vez que me topo con un chico tan encantador.

Más risas que se interrumpen cuando escuchan el correr del agua. Es un sonido violento, como la marea que amenaza con destruir la presa, o el de la tormenta que cae en pleno paramo. Buscan su origen cuando se topan con el chico moreno que les observa en silencio de pie justo donde antes estuviera el gato.

.- Bájalo. .- ordena y su voz suena negra.

Hay una advertencia tácita en sus ojos, que claman por la sangre de aquellos que osen desafiarle. Tiene una expresión hosca que resulta aterradora por si misma. Los ladrones la ignoran, como ignoran las leyes, o las suplicas de sus victimas antes de morir, y creyéndose en ventaja numérica se atreven a mirar con descaro al precioso recién llegado.

Otsuki también lo mira con la boca abierta.

Resulta una visión tentadora e irresistible. Es joven y delgado, de largo cabello negro, ojos dorados, brazos torneados, dedos largos, boca suave, y un cuello que pide a gritos ser besado. Precioso, una palabra que no le hace justicia.

.- ¿Quién eres, princesa?

.- Suelta al chico.

Dos de ellos se le acercan con toda la intención de reducirle, pero la reacción del chico los toma desprevenido. El desconocido se gira y lanza una patada certera hacia el cuello de uno de ellos. Se escucha un _crack_ y el tipo cae muerto, el segundo apenas si dura dos segundos antes de que el jovencito se vuelva y le golpee con fuerza en la cabeza. El tercero se relame ante la perspectiva de quedarse con el extraño.

.- ¿Quieres jugar, preciosura?

.- Baja al niño.

.- Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Desfunda su arma y le amenaza, el jovencito sonríe con presunción, esquiva el primer golpe y antes de que reaccione dispara su mano hacia el abdomen de su adversario. Es curioso que aún sin llevar armas, le abra el vientre como si acabara de utilizar un cuchillo. El cuarto se lo piensa mejor y echa a correr mientras vocifera sobre demonios y bosques malditos.

Ya en el suelo Otsuki permanece en shock mientras contempla los cuerpos que yacen amontonados frente a él.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz le sobresalta, está cargada de preocupación y le sacude; cuando se gira se encuentra con el extraño que se ha inclinado junto a él. Instintivamente retrocede y se echa a temblar.

.- Déjame, demonio.

.- Yo nunca te haría daño, Otsuki.

Se miran durante largo rato hasta que el chico descubre que su corazón ha dejado de latir desbocado, nota la calma que ese chico parece provocar en él. Sólo entonces descubre que esos ojos le resultan familiares. Su expresión es sumisa, dubitativa, como si temiera acercarse y provocarle daño. La tristeza que refleja partiría hasta una roca, y en él le producen una incertidumbre incomprensible.

.- ¿Nieve?

El chico sonríe, suave y gentilmente. .- Mi nombre es Rei.

YYY

Otsuki tiene quince años y su padre le ha encomendado verificar que el mapa de la región Sureste se encuentre en perfectas condiciones. Le tomará un mes cubrir por completo el territorio pero el muchacho afronta la perspectiva con alegría. Se alista a conciencia y se despide de todos sus familiares antes de marcharse.

A nadie le extraña que su gato le acompañe en el viaje.

Cuando se encuentran lo suficientemente lejos Otsuki le da la bienvenida a Rei y lo invita a sumergirse en el primer estanque que ven. Juegan como dos chiquillos que se conocen de toda la vida, se hacen zancadillas, se retan en pequeñas competiciones. Ríen hasta cansarse y aún entonces ninguno puede borrar la sonrisa. Llevan tres años escapando de las miradas curiosas, charlando hasta que la noche cae. Otsuki tiene tantas preguntas, algunas de ellas sin respuesta, pero necesita recuperar los años dónde jamás recibió una contestación por parte del gato. Se tienden en el suelo junto al fuego a mirar las estrellas, comparten la misma manta y Otsuki insiste que le hable sobre su familia.

.- ¿Tenías muchos hermanos?

.- Tres hermanas: Mariah, Shiori, y Jun.

.- ¿Todas mayores?

La risa de Rei vibra en su pecho, hace sonreír a Otsuki y le acelera el corazón.

.- Todas mayores.

.- ¿Cómo eran tus padres?

.- No conocí a mi madre, murió cuando tenía dos años en una avalancha de nieve.

.- Lo siento.

.- Tranquilo, paso hace mucho tiempo.

.- ¿Y tu padre?

.- Se fue, se caso de nuevo y solía visitarlo en su cumpleaños.

.- ¿Tus hermanas te criaron?

.- Junto con mi abuela.

.- ¿Cómo eran ellas?

Rei transpira nostalgia, sus ojos derivan en sus recuerdos, pero no parece dolido, no hay agonía por un pasado perdido. El compartir sus recuerdos con Otsuki le alivia el corazón, lo reconforta como nada nunca lo ha hecho.

.- Mariah tenía un carácter fuerte y mandón, siempre estaba preocupándose por nosotros. A Shiori le encantaba entrenar, era la mejor peleadora de la aldea. Jun era la más calmada, cocinaba y mantenía el orden. Mi abuela tenía un carácter imposible, .- Rei sonríe, una mueca contagiosa, adorable, parece incluso feliz, .- lograba que Mariah se sintiera como una niña y que Shiori ayudara en casa.

Otsuki suspira, le encanta escuchar a Rei hablar sobre algo que le es tan querido, es cuando su rostro se ilumina y los ojos le brillan. Es una bella imagen, dulce y encantadora, que respira tranquilidad. De inmediato Otsuki siente la necesidad de saber más, de conocerle como nadie, de ser la persona más importante para él.

.- Y a ti, ¿qué te gustaba hacer?

.- Un poco de todo. Mariah me enseñaba a cuidar de la aldea, hacíamos recorridos por las fronteras y acostumbraba darme lecciones de historia y geografía. Shiori me enseñaba a pelear, me educo en todo tipo de técnicas aunque no logre dominarlas todas. Jun me enseñó a cocinar, a cuidar de la casa… a veces se peleaban por decidir de quien era el turno de tenerme. Era como si fuera su osito de peluche o algo así, pero entonces aparecía la abuela y me llevaba con ella.

.- ¿Qué aprendías con tu abuela?

Rei lo mira a los ojos y hay en ellos una disculpa. Otsuki sabe que es otra pregunta sin respuesta, así que la deja pasar, como siempre, porque no tiene intención en causarle dolor al chico.

.- Dices que salías a visitar a tu padre, ¿cómo es eso?

.- Nuestra aldea estaba oculta a los ojos humanos, conocíamos el camino para salir y para entrar y era el secreto de nuestra familia. Mi padre no pertenecía a mi aldea, conoció a mi madre cuando ella fue en busca de aventuras y entonces lo presento a la abuela que dio su aprobación para la boda. Cuando mamá murió no tenía ganas de permanecer oculto así que realizo un juramento para guardar el secreto y se marchó. Se instaló en uno de los pueblos cercanos y solía ir a verlo siempre que me era posible.

.- ¿Tus hermanas nunca te acompañaron?

.- Tenían la creencia que salir de la aldea para realizar algo tan insulso como una visita resultaba extremadamente peligroso para nosotros.

.- ¿Nunca trataron de impedirte que salieras?

.- Era el menor de todos, el consentido. .- duda, un segundo, antes de añadir. .- Tal vez ese fue mi problema.

.- ¿Crees que te mimaron demasiado?

.- Tal vez si me hubiesen negado las cosas, yo no habría…

Cuando frunce el ceño su expresión se vuelve tormentosa. Otsuki intenta tocarle pero Rei se levanta a prisa y el ambiente se torna en una cama de clavos. Sucede a menudo cuando alcanzan un tema que es doloroso para el chico, si bien en esta ocasión pareciera que el asunto es en verdad delicado, pues Rei se sujeta el cabello y agita la cabeza como si intentara apartar un triste recuerdo; a Otsuki le aflige verle, así que se levanta y lo abraza, como tiene costumbre.

.- Está bien dejarlo pasar.

.- No me hagas decirlo.

.- No lo haré.

.- Fue mi culpa, no quise…

.- Lo sé.

.- Lo siento tanto, era tan ingenuo.

Solloza con el mismo sonido suave que tiene cuando se convierte en gato. Otsuki susurra palabras de consuelo, traza pequeños círculos en su espalda hasta que el chico deja de mecerse y permanece quieto en sus brazos, junto a su corazón. Le besa el cabello, porque le gusta hacerlo, se siente suave y a pesar de todo huele a hierba. Deja los labios sobre su cabeza mientras tararea una melodía sin palabras; abraza a Rei con fuerza, hasta que lo siente ceder y se apoya contra su pecho completamente dócil. Se siente bien tener el cuerpo de Rei junto al suyo, transmite calidez y seguridad, quisiera tener la capacidad para convocar en el gato sonrisas grandiosas, como aquellas que le animan el corazón y deslumbran por la felicidad que transmiten.

.- No importa, Rei, estás aquí, conmigo, nada de lo que hayas hecho me importa.

Rei suspira, quiere creerle pero aún guarda dudas en su corazón y Otsuki las huele porque intenta derretirlas con palabras.

.- Ya no puede alcanzarte, está en el pasado.

Rei se deja arrullar con el tono suave de su voz, dormita mientras Otsuki siente que el corazón le tiembla ante la perspectiva de que ese chico, al que tanto aprecia, sufra daño alguno.

Tiene quince años y apenas si comprende lo que significa enamorarse, pero sabe que le tiembla el cuerpo cuando Rei se ve tan frágil y que el corazón se desboca cuando sonríe.

YYY

Otsuki tiene dieciséis años y se ha vuelto un tanto hosco con la gente. Finge leer mientras el pequeño gato blanco dormita en su cama, una manía que se ha vuelto costumbre desde hace algunos meses. Su madre entra sin permiso para avisar que Une ha pasado a verlo; se muestra inflexible cuando lo apura.

.- Deja eso y ven a saludar. .- y pretendiendo reafirma su orden añade: .- Ven, Nieve bonito, vamos a saludar.

El gato no duda en obedecerle, hace tiempo que ha dejado de comportarse huraño con los familiares del chico, cosa que a Otsuki le fastidia pues recuerda los tiempos cuando Drigger era intocable para nadie que no fuera él. En el comedor se limita a quedarse callado mientras escucha a la chica parlotear sobre la caza de esa mañana.

Une es una muchachita bonita, decidida e inteligente que ha mostrado su interés por él desde los catorce años; y aunque a sus padres les emociona la perspectiva de un matrimonio futuro, pues no dejan de invitarla a cenar, Otsuki no muestra mucho interés en formalizar nada.

Como si intentaran borrar su indecisión la madre del chico alza en brazos al gato, que se deja hacer con una docilidad que enfada al chico, y lo coloca suavemente en el regazo de Une. Otsuki se queda perplejo cuando el propio Drigger permanece quieto entre sus manos.

.- Le agradas, .- su madre se emociona de forma innecesaria. .- y déjame decirte que son pocas las personas a las que tolera. Todos dicen que Otsuki se casará solamente con aquella que Nieve apruebe.

Los padres se ríen por supuesto, la chica se sonroja, pero Otsuki siente que su corazón se congela ante la imagen de Rei en las piernas de Une. Le enfada, sin razón. Le irrita ver que Drigger se ha convertido en una persona sociable. Le enferma tener que compartirlo con alguien más. El mal humor le dura el resto de la noche y en cuanto termina de comer se marcha apenas balbuceando una excusa. Drigger lo persigue hasta que se encuentran en las afueras del pueblo, y sólo entonces Rei se materializa para averiguar el por qué del alboroto.

.- Has sido de lo más grosero. .- le reprende y Otsuki siente que la sangre se calienta ante el tono desaprobatorio.

.- Soportaré el sermón de mi madre más no el tuyo.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?

.- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? .- se pasea furioso, herido, .- ¿qué ha sido eso de ser complaciente y sumiso? Si mal no recuerdo no toleras que te traen como a un animal domestico, no dejas que nadie te ponga las manos encima. No respondías a nadie más que a mí.

.- Y eso te trajo problemas ¿recuerdas? Tus primos no querían jugar contigo porque me tenían miedo, tus padres se sentían incómodos cuando andaba cerca. Todos decían que había algo raro en mí.

.- ¿Y a quien le importa lo que ellos piensen?

.- ¡A mí!, no quiero que haya problemas, es más fácil si soy amable.

.- No tienes que ser amable, tienes que ser tú, tienes derecho a la privacidad, a tener tiempo para ti. .- se enfada, quiere gritar, finalmente admite para sí, .- No quiero que nadie te toque.

.- Estás haciendo una tormenta de esto. Para ellos soy un gato, es obvio que se sienten con el derecho de acariciarme, sujetarme, apartarme…

.- Pero no tienen derecho.

.- Por favor, déjalo ya, no tiene nada de malo que me miren como si fuera tu mascota, no me importa, eres el único que lo ve como un problema.

.- Quiero que te conozcan.

.- Basta con el mismo tema una y otra vez. .- suspira, un tanto impaciente. .- Te he dicho que no puedo aparecer de la nada e intentar vivir una vida entre ellos. No me tendrían confianza y eso sólo te haría sentir desgraciado.

.- Les explicaré.

.- Otsuki, por favor, no insistas. Sólo causaría problemas. Deja las cosas como están, te lo ruego.

El chico quiere insistir, tiene la replica en la punta de la lengua, pero se la traga cuando contempla la desesperación del gato. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza, con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

.- Olvídalo, Rei, perdona, no he querido molestarte; es sólo que me pone frenético que mi madre insista en encontrarme novia.

Rei se ríe, el sonido vibra en su pecho y de inmediato le alegra el corazón.

.- Supongo que ella cree que debe ayudarte, ya que eres demasiado perezoso tomar el asunto en tus manos.

.- No tengo novia porque no quiero tenerla.

.- La necesitarás, créeme. .- se separa para mirarle a los ojos, apenas un palmo de distancia y Otsuki distingue la ternura que derrite su enfado. .- Quiero que encuentres a alguien y seas feliz. Tal vez Une sea la indicada.

.- ¿Por eso te quedaste quieto mientras mi madre te alzaba?

.- Creo que no te he dado tiempo para relacionarte con más gente, estaba intentando corregirlo.

.- Tú no me quitas tiempo, .- su mano vaga traviesa hasta el cuello del gato. .- Me gusta estar contigo.

Es la primera vez que le toca de forma tan personal; curiosamente le agrada la textura de la piel suave, la sensación de confianza que comparten. Le acaricia con el pulgar a lo largo del cuello, dibuja el contorno de la mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja, el suave borde del pelo. Su rostro se siente tibio bajo su mano. En ese preciso instante la sangre se convierte en caramelo, espesa y caliente, enviando señales confusas a su cerebro. Tiene la urgencia de conseguir algo de Rei aunque no sabe qué. Su realidad se desmorona como un castillo de naipes y en lo único en que puede pensar es:

.- Te quiero.

Dos palabras, un susurro fantasmal que despierta la sonrisa indulgente en el rostro del chico.

.- También te quiero.

Otsuki no se siente satisfecho, suena como las palabras de afecto pronunciadas a un padre, a un hermano, a un amigo. Le saben terriblemente amargas.

.- Te quiero, .- repite, con la esperanza de aliviar el vacío en su corazón. Rei le sonríe pero no consigue hacerle sentir mejor, de pronto necesita más. Algo. Todo.

.- Y yo a ti.

No es suficiente, no le basta. Rei sin embargo no presta atención.

.- Volvamos a casa. Le debes una disculpa a tu madre por haber salido de forma tan brusca.

Le arrastra de vuelta sin contemplaciones. Otsuki no protesta, no se queja, su expresión dice claramente _te quiero_, y es doloroso darse cuenta de que a cada paso que da ese cariño amenaza con devorarle. Cuando llega a casa y el gato se escabulle a su recamara abandonándole con Une y sus padres, se da cuenta que el _te quiero _ya no basta para él.

Tiene dieciséis años y no comprende la irresistible necesidad de gritar _mío_ cada vez que ve a Rei.

YYY

_Buenas__ fiestas para todos aquellos que se animen a leer los pequeños fragmentos de la Tierra de Ubanta. Me he propuesto que cada capitulo no supere las diez hojas, para no tardar en publicar y que no resulte demasiado tedioso._

_Como pueden ver en este caso el recuerdo sobre Otsuki aún no termina. Si calculo bien le faltan otras dos partes para concluir. Con respecto a la leyenda de los Himura, tengo pensado que sean dos o tres partes para contar la historia de cómo murió Rei. Quiero, además, adentrarme en los recuerdos de Falborg, que también estará dividido en secciones para agilizar la cosa. Y todo esto para que ustedes sepan de qué va todo ahora que en Dulces Espiritus las ruedas parecen haberse puesto en marcha. _

_Y como compensación para aquellas personas que se animaron a dejarme review en estas pequeñas notas, _

_**Shiori Tsuki**__**; Kanna Neko-jin; Galy; Nekot; Navelu; Nameless Anami.**_

_Les permito escoger, ¿quieren leer la segunda parte correspondiente a los Himura o prefieren __la tercera entrega de la historia de Otsuki?. Publicare ambas, no al mismo tiempo, pero el que mayor voto tenga, aparecerá en dos semanas. _

_Espero que alguien se anime a participar. Nos leemos. _

_Feliz año nuevo._


	7. Escena VII: De los Yegorovich Parte III

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
Por Roquel**

**Escena V****II: De los Yegorovich. **

**Parte 3.  
-Error-**

Después de buscarle durante toda la mañana, Une encuentra al objeto de su afecto encaramado en el árbol que hay tras su casa.

.- ¿Dónde es que te metes?, .- le pregunta en voz alta. .- Tengo grandes planes para mi cumpleaños. Quiero que vayamos a la ciudad pero necesito que me ayudes a convencer a mis padres…, eh, Otsuki, ¿estás escuchando?

Curiosamente su voz no le alcanza, aunque tampoco parece dormir. La chica mira en derredor para encontrar aquello que atrae su atención de tal forma. Hay un grupito de muchachos que practican con el arco, dos niñas pequeñas que se entretienen con Nieve, y un cuarteto de muchachas bonitas que cuchichean en voz baja. Entre ellas está Azula, la hija mayor del alfarero, la chica más bonita de la aldea. Tuerce el gesto, recelosa de la atención que las chicas reciben sin saberlo. Cuando mira hacia arriba, estudiando detenidamente al único ocupante del árbol, se siente inestable. El chico es guapo, tal vez demasiado.

Otsuki tiene un abundante cabello negro que le cubre las orejas y la frente, una boca suave de labios mullidos, y unos ojos color oliva bordeados de largas pestañas. Es un muchacho encantador y temperamental, siempre curioso, siempre vivaz. Lleva los dedos largos manchados de tinta, la ropa descuidada, el cabello suelto y desarreglado, un aspecto salvaje que oculta un alma gentil. Ha comenzado a crecer sin control y todos apuntan a que será tan alto como su abuelo. En la aldea le adoran, por su candidez y buena voluntad, por lo que resulta difícil verle callado y malhumorado, esquivando siempre la compañía. Sus padres intentan animarle a participar en las excursiones con los muchachos de su edad, sus primos le invitan a pescar, sus amigos le buscan para ir de caza; nada funciona. Se encierra a leer o vagabundea solo hasta que cae la noche.

En ocasiones Une quisiera sacudirle hasta cansarse.

.- Tú, vamos, despierta, que te estoy hablando, .- apoltronándose en la rama vecina le sacude con fuerza hasta que le ve reaccionar.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Mejor dime qué es lo que tanto miras. .- puede ver como los ojos de Otsuki son guiados de forma inconsciente hacia el mismo punto. Es insistente su mirada, un tanto posesiva.

En ese momento Nieve salta hacia el grupo de jovencitas intentando huir de las chiquillas que se afanan en jalarle la cola. Se arma un revuelo cuando las niñas se disputan la atención del bonito minino, así que Azula decide reclamarlo como suyo. Lo carga como un bebé y le llena de zalamerías, mientras el resto de las chicas le secundan. Se alejan con el gato a cuestas ignorando las protestas de las pequeñas que insisten en sostener al felino. Otsuki se altera, aprieta la boca hasta que su expresión se torna de piedra.

.- ¿Te gusta? .- la pregunta proviene de muy lejos, apenas si repara en la expresión desconcertada de Une cuando ésta la fórmula.

El enfado le brota sin control, calienta su sangre y le afloja la lengua. Responde de mala manera y se marcha, sin despedirse; aprovecha que sus padres están fuera para escabullirse al bosque y no volver hasta que la luna está alta en el cielo. Regresa hasta que el mal humor se asienta, hasta que el cuerpo le exige descanso, hasta que la cabeza para de incordiarle, descamisado, empapado de sudor y desconsolado, como se ha vuelto costumbre. Le recibe una casa silenciosa, oscura, aparentemente vacía, pero apenas rodea el pequeño jardín se topa con Une.

Parece ligeramente triste cuando le habla.

.- Has tardado mucho, estaba pensando en irme.

.- Lo hubieras hecho.

.- Mamá creyó oportuno enviarte algo para cenar. .- levanta sin mucho entusiasmo el paquete que ella ha preparado exclusivamente para él.

.- Gracias.

.- Mis padres esperan que vayas a casa a dormir.

.- Estaré bien.

.- Como quieras. .- se acerca hacia él con andar suave y pausado, intentando hacer tiempo, es ahí que Otsuki nota la expresión entristecida de sus ojos. .- Será mejor que me vaya antes de que vengan a buscarme.

Se detiene a un paso de él, como si intentara decidirse. El chico la mira en silencio y la ternura en sus ojos inspiran a Une.

.- Me gustas, Otsuki. .- tiene grandes ojos avellana, pecas en el puente de la nariz, y una expresión que súplica atención. .- Me gustas mucho y quisiera que yo te gustara.

Es muy bonita, Otsuki lo acepta. De hecho le gusta su forma de ser, intrépida y aventurera, su humor simple, su risa franca. Son compañeros de caza, los mejores amigos, y comparten, además, el sueño de salir a conocer el mundo. Une tiene una paciencia infinita, una dulzura inexplicable, una manera de ofrecerle conforte sin decir palabra. Su amor es callado y constante, del tipo que te cura las heridas sin pedir nada a cambio. Si fuera cuestión de piedad Otsuki se obligaría a quererla para la eternidad, pero sería engañarse a si mismo y causarle más daño.

Ella lo entiende, puede leer en sus ojos la pena que siente al ser incapaz de corresponderle; su gentileza es una de las razones por las que le quiere tanto. Así que le besa. Y no se arrepiente. Ha querido hacerlo desde el día en que conoció la sonrisa que provoca cataclismos y temblores en las piernas. Tiene que estirarse todo lo que puede, rodearle el cuello con sus brazos e inclinarle el rostro. Otsuki no se resiste, no lucha, se deja guiar con una docilidad que a todas luces va teñida de compasión, cosa que a ella no le importa. Dura apenas un segundo pero basta para que la chica entienda lo que el chico no se atreve a pronunciar en voz alta.

.- Bueno, ahora ya lo sé y puedo estar en paz. .- sonríe sin alegría, tratando de rescatar los últimos pedazos de su dignidad. .- Espero que seas feliz con la persona que te gusta, pero tienes que darte prisa porque Azula esta prometida y a menos que digas nada ella se casará.

Otsuki frunce el seño ante el nombre, y es tal su confusión que Une se apresura a aclarar.

.- Te vi mirarla hoy por la tarde.

.- No la miraba a ella. Era…

.- ¿alguien más?

El silencio que recibe es la única afirmación que necesita. Trata de borrar la incomodidad al asunto, pero la voz le tiembla cuando le asegura que no planea decirle a nadie. Quiere marcharse y tal vez llorar a solas su primer desamor, así que le sorprende la mano que le retiene con una suavidad que hace tambalear su entereza.

.- ¿Cómo…? quiero decir, ¿Cómo…?

Se enternece sin poder evitarlo. Otsuki se nota tan frágil que quisiera consolarle de cualquier forma posible; por primera vez abandona el mal humor que le carcome el corazón, la irritabilidad que lleva ostentando por meses, se libra de todo dejando tan solo un chico enamorado. Une siente que se le parte el corazón. Sorprendentemente su voz no tiembla demasiado cuando le contesta.

.- Llevas la cara de alguien que se pasa la vida pensando en otra persona, de forma insistente, sin descanso; esa persona está ahí aunque no lo sepas. La llevas a todos lados sin darte cuenta. Hoy cuando te vi en el árbol me pareció que gritabas para que te mirara. Y hace un momento cuando te bese, evocaste sin querer el rostro de alguien más.

Suena un poco desdichada, por lo que Otsuki nota la imperativa necesidad de disculparse. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de aliviar la pena que ha causado. Une lo sabe.

.- Está bien, no pasa nada. .- le mira un segundo, luchando por no echarse a llorar en sus brazos. Se marcha apenas Otsuki se ofrece para llevarla a casa, pues teme que de permanecer demasiado tiempo a su lado no haga si no incrementar su propia desdicha.

Otsuki la ve desaparecer en la noche, mientras el eco de su consejo resuena sin cesar en su cabeza, _díselo o llevarás su recuerdo a todas partes_. Le vuelve con fuerza la sensación de vértigo y curiosamente hay un hueco en el sitio donde debería tener el corazón. Dentro de la casa todo es oscuridad, pero Rei está ahí, puede sentirlo en la sangre. Trata de hacer tiempo, sus ojos se acostumbran a las sombras aunque conoce a la perfección la disposición de los muebles y no existe forma de que vaya a tropezar. Entrar en su alcoba es como lanzarse de un precipicio.

Sentando en el suelo Rei contempla la luna llena justamente como hiciera diez años atrás. Parece inaccesible para alguien como él, tan remoto como el mismo cielo. La sola visión de sus ojos distantes le hace querer gritar, su condescendencia le llena el pecho de plomo, sus sonrisas le desgarran el corazón.

.- Es tarde, .- le susurra Rei con su voz de terciopelo, sin mirarle aún cuando Otsuki se decide a tomar asiento frente a él. .- Será mejor que te duermas. Tus padres llegarán en la mañana.

.- Une estuvo aquí.

.- Lo sé. La acompañe hasta que te vi llegar.

.- ¿Sabes a lo que vino?

.- Une es de las personas que cuando está nerviosa habla, lamentablemente se desahogo con el gato que no es gato.

.- ¿Qué dijo?

.- Que te quiere lo suficiente para dejarte ir.

.- Siempre creí que era exactamente a la inversa. Entre más amor menos voluntad para renunciar a alguien.

.- Suena fácil, Otsuki. Para ti querer a alguien significa declararte, sin riesgos ni consecuencias, pero no entiendes que en ocasiones debes guardar silencio, cerrar la boca y permitir que esa persona sea feliz aunque no sea a tu lado. Se necesita de igual amor para renunciar a algo que te importa tanto.

No hablan de lo sucedido con Une y ambos lo saben. Hay algo tras sus palabras, una especie de confesión que Otsuki no alcanza a pillar. Es curiosa la forma como el gato le mira. Sereno y placido, como si estuviera hecho de hielo, aunque se adivinan en sus ojos emociones tormentosas. Hay una sensación de quiebre en su apariencia, un ligero titubeo. Tiempo atrás Otsuki habría pedido perdón por hacerle sentir mal, esa noche sin embargo quiere destruir la coraza que carga a todos lados.

.- ¿Te basta mirarle feliz, aún a sabiendas de que tal vez exista una oportunidad?

.- Esto no trata acerca de ser correspondido o no, es sobre hacer lo mejor para esa persona.

.- Ese juicio no te corresponde, lo que puede servir para ti tal vez no sirva para el resto del mundo, ¿qué pasa si esa persona te quiere a ti por sobre todo lo demás?

.- Con mayor razón tendría que alejarme.

.- ¿Prefieres ser cobarde?

.- Si es lo que se necesita para mantenerle a salvo, entonces, sí, por supuesto, seré un cobarde y un estúpido. Mil veces lo prefiero antes de ser la causa de su desdicha.

Tiene los ojos húmedos, pero el rictus severo de su boca hace desistir a Otsuki de tocarle. De pronto siente que el alma le pesa, una especie de congoja que anida en el fondo de su corazón.

.- No tiene que ser así, Rei. .- el chico luce miserable cuando escucha esa voz rezumando familiaridad.

.- ¿Por qué haces esto? .- balbucea el gato, incapaz de contener el ahogo que siente

.- Quiero que dejes de esconderte tras tu muralla.

.- Pides imposibles.

.- Quiero que dejes de llorar cada año, recordando cosas que ya sucedieron.

.- Otsuki, no.

.- Quiero que me mires a mí, que estés conmigo, que me dejes tocarte.

.- Tú no sabes lo que me pides.

Cuando Rei intenta huir, Otsuki le sujeta los brazos para obligarlo a mirar.

.- ¿Quién merece tantos años de luto, Rei?

Es sorpresiva la forma como el gato reacciona. Se queda quieto, _mirándole_, con el terror pintado en el rostro, incapaz de adivinar cómo es que lo sabe. Pero de cierta forma siempre ha estado ahí, esa presencia intangible, unida al gato por un pasado que el mismo Otsuki no entiende, una especie de sombra que despierta su ira al no ser capaz de competir contra ella.

.- Cada vez que pareces feliz hay una especie de nube oscureciendo tu rostro. La sonrisa que dibuja tu cara jamás toca tus ojos, y siempre evades cualquier cosa que implique hablar sobre lo que sientes. .- Otsuki le sujeta con tal fuerza que produce morados. .- Mierda, Rei, a veces mirarte me parte el corazón.

El gato intenta desembarazarse de sus brazos pero Otsuki le retiene con fuerza, como si temiera que soltarle significará perderle.

.- No tienes derecho alguno para preguntar acerca de mi pasado.

.- Quiero ayudarte.

.- ¿Y quién rayos te ha pedido nada?

.- Maldición, Rei, ¿no lo entiendes? Me importas.

Rei se queda quieto, con la mandíbula tensa, incapaz de reaccionar. Pese a sentirse acorralado, se niega a caer en la histeria.

.- Suéltame.

.- Dime de qué huyes.

.- No sé de lo que hablas.

.- Puedo leerte la cara, Rei, no lo niegues. Quieres esconderte y fingir que nada de esto sucede. Me niego a permitir que sigas ignorándome.

.- Estás cruzando la línea, para ya antes de que sea insalvable.

.- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

.- Déjalo estar.

.- Quiero saberlo, no importa lo que sea. Dime por qué te niegas a vivir, por qué pareces te aferras a ser un gato.

.- Por estúpido, debí marcharme cuando tuve la oportunidad.

.- Pero no lo hiciste, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque no tienes a dónde ir, porque este bosque es tu hogar.

.- Asumes demasiado.

.- Lo sé porque te conozco.

.- Eres un ingenuo.

.- Admítelo, renunciaste a esconderte porque te sentías incapaz de seguir mintiendo.

.- Debí quedarme como estaba.

.- Mírame Rei y dime que te arrepientes.

Rei obedece y es prácticamente su perdición. La expresión del chico es fuerte, cálida, repleta de una sinceridad que lacera. Es Otsuki y como siempre sucede se ablanda.

.- Esto es un error.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Eres un niño, jamás lo comprenderías.

.- Deja de ser condescendiente, deja de creer que eres el único que sufre…

.- No sabes nada.

.- Te envuelves en tu pequeña coraza y lloriqueas sin hacer nada.

.- Cállate.

.- Te quedas al margen, mirando como el resto de la gente vive.

.- No quiero escucharte.

Se suelta con violencia, le da la espalda dispuesto a desaparecer en cuanto tenga oportunidad, pero nada logra acallar las palabras que le paralizan el corazón.

.- Te quiero, Rei, te quiero tanto que me duele verte sufrir.

Nota el sofoco que le sube por la garganta, el pánico que le atenaza las entrañas. Se siente terriblemente vulnerable y desequilibrado. Subyugado ante un cariño que él mismo se ha negado. Su cuerpo se tensa ante la cercanía de Otsuki, su mansa voz colándose en sus oídos, haciendo tambalear sus defensas.

.- ¿Por qué te niegas tu propia felicidad?

Se siente tan inestable que la respuesta que intenta contener brota desde el fondo de su corazón.

"_Porque será la desgracia de tu familia"_

El pensamiento le paraliza. Por un momento teme en repetir el pasado y la sola idea le obliga a endurecer el corazón. Se gira para enfrentarle, con la fuerza que le proporciona el deseo de no causar más daño. El cambio desconcierta a Otsuki.

.- No hablaremos más del asunto, no quiero escuchar al respecto.

.- Con ignorarme no arreglarás nada.

.- Te casaras como corresponde a tu destino, tendrás hijos para perpetuar a tu familia, asumirás el cargo de tu padre y te olvidarás de esta locura.

.- Basta de intentar empujarme lejos, Rei, nada de lo que hagas puede cambiar lo que yo siento. Crees que es pasajero, piensas que es irreal y que no hay forma de que funcione, pero no es así.

.- Mira la realidad, Otsuki. .- Rei suena desesperado, como si intentara encontrar una forma racional de convencerse a si mismo del error. .- Tú no sabes quién soy, no sabes nada de mí. Si acaso conoces mi nombre y el de mi familia, personas que se han ido, fantasmas del pasado.

.- Tú existes y estás aquí.

Es sincero, lleno de una ingenuidad que exaspera, un jovencito convencido de su propia capacidad para conquistar el mundo. Repleto de confianza, fuerza, y convicción. Nadie jamás le ha decepcionado, nadie jamás le ha hecho daño, y Rei quisiera poder mantenerle así.

.- Pero este cuerpo que ves aquí no es mío, es una creación de un monstruo hecha contra mi voluntad.

Intenta hacerle entender a toda cosa, quiere abrir sus ojos. Toma el cortador que Otsuki guarda en su mesa y sin dudarlo se atraviesa la muñeca. La sangre brota de un tono rojo imposible, se derrama sobre el suelo sin que nadie pueda evitarlo, y sin embargo la herida de donde mana desaparece de forma inesperada.

.- Soy una ilusión, una aberración para humanos y guardianes por igual. Soy la vaga imagen de lo que fui, un ser humano que hace años dejo de serlo. Perdí mi vida, por mi propia estupidez, perdí todo lo que me era preciado. Ya no tengo derecho a buscar felicidad.

Su arrebato no consigue alterar al muchacho, no hay sorpresa ni desagrado en su rostro, de hecho su expresión le indica que lo sabe o que al menos lo sospecha, casi pareciera decir _lo sé, lo acepto, no importa. _Y es curiosa la forma como Rei pierde fuerzas ante semejante reacción. Se siente terriblemente exhausto, algo que Otsuki aprovecha.

.- ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde moriste, Rei?

.- No lo sé, he perdido la cuenta.

.- Mientes. Te veo contarlos como si fuera tu penitencia. Todos los años te quedas a mirar la luna llena contando los días que han pasado, así que puedes decirme cuánto tiempo llevas llorando por tu familia.

Rei se rinde, es la primera victoria que Otsuki consigue esa noche.

.- Hoy se cumplen ochenta y seis años.

.- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo más vas a castigarte?

.- Es lo justo, Otsuki.

.- Justo para quién.

.- Debo hacerlo.

.- ¿Para obtener qué?, date cuenta, Rei, esperas por un perdón que no vendrá.

.- No merezco perdón.

.- Y sin embargo lo pides, te quedas atascado mientras la vida sigue.

Rei busca fuerzas para imponerse pero el chico no se rinde, se acerca, invade su espacio, le acorrala. Toma sus manos y aprieta los nudillos contra su boca, aspirando el aroma de sus dedos.

.- Perdiste todo, tu familia, tu hogar, y lamento que haya pasado, cargaré con la culpa si eso ayuda; pero te niegas a ver que tienes otro hogar, gente que se preocupa por ti.

.- Tus padres no saben…

.- Hablo de mí. .- es devoción pura y Rei no tiene fuerzas para pelear, .- Te veo y sólo puedo pensar en hacerte feliz. Cada vez que te alejas pienso en buscarte. Eres todo para mí, lo único en lo que pienso.

Lo abraza de forma inesperada y la segunda victoria es cuando el gato no se aparta.

.- Yo te veo, lo que eres, no me importa de dónde vino; me basta mirarte para saber que hay una dulzura en ti que es humana.

Otsuki exuda un aroma terriblemente masculino, que derriba murallas y amenaza con devorarle. A sus diecisiete años es apenas un esbozo del hombre en que se convertirá, es un jovencito tenaz, decidido y necio, que no puede renunciar a lo que quiere.

.- Para mí siempre serás Rei, todo lo que necesito, y si crees que puedes irte, abandonar esta casa, sin llevarte nada, te equivocas; porque a donde quiera que vayas vas a pensar en mí.

Rei es incapaz de discutir, no tiene fuerzas para mantener su negación. Se queda quieto mientras labios ajenos trazan un titubeante camino por su mejilla, contiene el aliento cuando la voz del chico se cuela en su oído, se estremece antes las suaves caricias en su nuca. Otsuki tiene una habilidad para aplacarle, para cegar sus temores y derribar sus argumentos.

.- Puedes correr, puedes seguir huyendo, y yo esperare hasta que vuelvas, porque no hay nadie que te pueda querer como yo lo hago.

El chico es paz y ternura, algo de lo que Rei ha carecido durante mucho tiempo; es tan fuerte que su propia determinación flaquea. El mundo deja de ser blanco y negro, los temores y las dudas se desvanecen, le abandona el terror ciego dejando una emoción desgarradora que le insta a cerrar los ojos y sucumbir ante ese amor que promete la salvación. Se deja amasar por su voz, se tambalea ante su cariño de tal forma que se ve obligado a sujetarse para no caer. Y es ahí, estando entre sus brazos, sin corazas, ni condescendencia, cuando sus temores florecen.

.- Volverá, .- no se atreve a pronunciar su nombre por temor a invocarlo.

.- Han pasado once años, Rei, ¿por qué volver después de tanto tiempo?

.- Vendrá por mí, nada podrá impedirlo. Y cuando lo haga…, .- la voz le tiembla ante la perspectiva .- Otsuki, no quiero que te lastime.

.- No tengas miedo, Rei

.- Es un demonio, no le conoces…

.- Pero no está aquí.

Cuando le besa, Rei se queda en blanco. Se ablanda mientras Otsuki le acaricia con las ansias de alguien que ha esperado años por alcanzar el cielo. Sus besos pausados tienen la cualidad de convertir en caramelo sus dudas, de arrancar suspiros que borran las inseguridades. Cuando Otsuki le sujeta la nuca para abrirle la boca, Rei simplemente se deja, confundido con la intensidad de su propia respuesta. Permite que le bese las heridas, que murmure promesas; se rinde, por tercera vez esa noche, y lo disfruta.

Es demasiado joven, demasiado ingenuo para comprender a su amo; no conoce lo suficiente a Daisuke, no sabe predecirle.

Y comete el error de bajar la guardia: Se deja querer y se atreve a querer.

---

_Mi propósito de este año es no ser vaga, así que he comenzado a poner en orden mis ideas y retomar mi viejo cuaderno de anotaciones. Y como prometí que en __dos semanas les traería un capitulo, cuando escogieron a Otsuki me puse a escribir, y helo aquí._

_E__ste relato se titula Los Yegorovich pues su participación viene ser la segunda traición a Drigger. _

_Me voy corriendo a ponerme al corriente con ambivalencia y el siguiente capítulo de dulces espíritus._


	8. Escena VIII: De los Yegorovich Parte IV

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

**Escena VII****I: De los Yegorovich. **

**Parte 4.  
****-Daisuke-**

.- Vengo a despedirme, Perseis. Es tiempo de avanzar.

.- ¿Buscarás a Drigger?

.- Le ha tomado dieciséis años curarse el mal del corazón, es tiempo de ponerlo a prueba.

.- Entonces es el adiós; no volveremos a vernos, Daisuke.

.- He cumplido con mi parte del trato.

.- Y yo cumpliré con la mía.

La mujer aparta la capa que cubre sus manos y comienza una serie de movimientos destinados a sellar el futuro. Dibuja una secuencia de figuras en el aire que brillan en la oscuridad.

.- Me has dado una hija que carga en su seno a tu hijo. Me has otorgado una posición en la historia, me has entregado los secretos de tu familia. Gracias a ti la estirpe Antonovich reclama las ruinas de los Kuznetzov y gobierna el poder de los Himura; a cambio de ello, la sangre que compartimos decidirá el futuro. Mi familia existirá para servirte, aún en contra de su voluntad, aún en la ignorancia. Nuestro futuro está ligado al tuyo; tu caída será la nuestra y tu victoria nos colmara de gloria. Hoy juro lealtad a tu nombre, hago un voto de servicio. Mis descendientes serán peones bajo tu mando, seremos la fuerza que se levante para garantizar lavictoria; si gobiernas a los guardianes, nosotros reinaremos sobre los humanos y el equilibrio estará escrito.

Daisuke estira las manos y acepta la hilera de símbolos que se adhieren a sus palmas antes de fundirse con la piel.

.- Acepto tu lealtad, Perseis, y te ordeno olvidar nuestra relación y cualquier detalle de mi vida. Destruye todo lo que pueda relacionarme contigo, jamás menciones a Drigger, ni mi papel en tu ascenso al trono; a los ojos de todos, los Kuznetzov y los Himura se exterminaron los unos a los otros y es la versión que contarás a cualquiera que pregunte. Nosotros escribimos la historia…

.- Y creamos el futuro que vendrá. Buena suerte, guardian, encuentra a tu gato y reclama tu deseo.

YYY

_.- Quiero vivir contigo__, Rei. Sin escondernos, sin mentiras. Una vida sin tener que inventar excusas para encontrarme contigo, una vida donde la gente te reconozca como mi compañero. Salgamos a conocer el mundo, hasta que podamos volver para presentarte como corresponde. Tú y yo, sin nadie más, ¿lo quieres?_

_.- Sí._

Pasan cinco años fuera del bosque. Cinco años de viajar hacia los confines del mundo, de recorrer regiones olvidadas por los humanos. Son meses de charla ininterrumpida, días de besos eternos, horas de reír por cosas sin importancia. Rei se permite quererle, con la confianza de alguien que es capaz de entregarte el corazón sin pedir nada a cambio y Otsuki lo compensa con una fidelidad ciega, una devoción que demuestra a cada oportunidad. Durante ese tiempo se quieren tanto que les resulta imposible quitarse las manos de encima. Son cinco años de pura felicidad para ambos, de acariciarse hasta la extenuación, de beberse mutuamente, de hacer el amor bajo el cielo estrellado o en los establos donde consiguen hospedarse.

Se adoran de tal forma que el mundo resulta cálido y confortable. Lleno de posibilidades, algunas de las cuales Rei casi ha olvidado.

Otsuki escribe con frecuencia a sus padres, narrando las muchas situaciones en las que se ve envuelto. Le toma un año mencionar a Rei sin que resulte sospechoso y entonces no puede parar de hacerlo. Habla de él tanto o más que de las maravillas que ve en su viaje y pronto es un nombre familiar por quien sus padres preguntan. Es el compañero de su hijo, su persona especial.

Dos semanas antes de su cumpleaños número veintidós, una misiva anuncia a Otsuki que su madre está enferma y es entonces que ambos deciden volver. Es el final de su viaje. Cinco años desde que decidieran partir.

YYY

_Otsuki __disfruta de la sensación de Rei desnudo sentado sobre su pecho. El chico se contenta con trazar suaves espirales sobre su diafragma hasta alcanzar su ombligo, de ida y de vuelta, produciendo escalofríos en su recorrido. _

_.- Deja eso,__ .- sujeta la mano traviesa para besarle la muñeca. .- Me haces cosquillas._

_.- Creí que dormías, mañana será un largo día, con eso de volver a casa y encontrarse con viejos amigos. Necesitas descansar._

_.- Trato pero es imposible cuando te empeñas en mantenerme despierto. _

_.- ¿Cómo es eso?_

_.- Digamos que estando desnudo no ayudas a relajarme. _

_Cuando Rei sonríe es felicidad contagiosa que se vislumbra a través de sus ojos dorados._

_.- Perdona mi falta de tacto. _

_Como si fuera por accidente el chico se desliza hacia atrás hasta alcanzar su objetivo, ondula contra él sin el menor pudor. Otsuki responde dando vuelta sobre la cama mientras le besa hasta quitarle el aliento. _

YYY

Rei disfruta de ese tiempo prestado, agradeciendo la oportunidad para querer y enmendarse. Ha dejado de tener miedo. El pasado es una sombra distante que ya no puede alcanzarle, su única preocupación es el tiempo, que resulta corto e insuficiente para demostrar el amor que le llena el pecho. Otsuki le ofrece el consuelo de su amor y la confianza para seguir adelante. Gracias a él el gato puede mirar el futuro y sonreír de nuevo.

Dieciséis años de compartir una vida, de compartir un amor que construye puentes y derriba temores. Dieciséis años repletos de grandes memorias, de momentos eternos, colmados de alegría; del tipo de alegría que burbujea en el pecho evocando sonrisas, que esfuma inseguridades y te devuelve la libertad.

Es curioso como la felicidad que comparten además de abrumadora, explosiva y deliciosa es terriblemente frágil. Es la clase de felicidad que te provoca mejorar y compartir todo cuanto tienes, pero cuando termina te deja roto, agonizando de un dolor demasiado grande para ser contenido. Termina de forma inesperada, brutalmente arrebatada, sin concesión de ningún tipo.

Y es cuando necesitas reunir los pedazos de tu corazón para seguir viviendo.

YYY

_Es imposible de ignorar la emoción de Otsuki al entrar en el bosque que fue su hogar durante años. Rei se siente feliz de verle resplandecer mientras descifra los intrincados recovedos que pertenecen al laberinto. _

_Y mientras avanzan, Otsuki le confía su deseo de establecerse._

_.- Quiero construir una casa__ junto al estanque. _

_Rei le sonríe con una ternura devastadora. Otsuki debe contener los deseos de asaltarle en el camino, se contenta con robarle besos mientras hacen planes para el futuro. _

_P__romesas que ninguno llegará a ver._

YYY

La aldea en pleno los recibe con grandes exclamaciones de alegría, pronto llueven las invitaciones a comer y Otsuki se ve arrastrado para saludar a viejos conocidos. Todos le interrogan acerca del mundo, de la gente de fuera, y no pueden evitar las preguntas acerca de su acompañante: el chico encantador, honesto y amable que regala sonrisas a los extraños.

Rei disfruta de su nuevo hogar, rodeado de personas queridas por las que vale la pena luchar. Con ayuda de Otsuki se siente tan pleno, tan lleno de confianza, que se olvida de sus pesadillas y vuelca todo su afecto en cuidar a la madre de su chico.

.- ¿Le quieres? .- aún entre almohadones, rodeada por un centenar de frazadas, la mujer tiene un aire de precaución maternal que ablandece al gato de forma inmediata. Es incapaz de mentirle así que le contesta con la verdad.

.- Le quiero.

.- Entonces hazle feliz.

Rei le regala una sonrisa que resulta una promesa en sí misma. Inconscientemente se compromete a cuidar de ella como si fuera su propia madre. Se pasa los siguientes dos meses charlando con ella, atendiendo sus necesidades, mientras Otsuki comienza los planos para construir su casa.

Es por eso que nadie se espera lo que sucede.

Drigger despierta a medianoche con el presentimiento de la catástrofe que se avecina. Procura vestirse sin despertar a Otsuki y se escabulle en las sombras, guiado por el llamado de un amo al que no reconoce. Su corazón se congela cuando distingue la figura de su pesadilla recostado apaciblemente contra un árbol en los lindes del bosque. Semejante indolencia lo pone enfermo, y no puede evitar el veneno que se detecta en su voz.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Por dios, Drigger, no habrás esperado que mi primer espíritu fuera a ser abandonado en un lugar como este. Creo que me decepciona tu ingenuidad.

.- Di lo que quieras, nada podrá provocarme. Lo he superado.

.- Lo sé. Tuve que esperar el tiempo justo para que tu corazón sanara. Eres un gato difícil, pero mi elección fue la correcta. El chiquillo que encontré hizo bien su trabajo. Te trajo de vuelta, te hizo vivir y olvidar la pesadilla de tu pasado. Eres feliz, justo lo que necesitaba para recordarte que aun puedes serlo.

.- No volveré, no puedes obligarme y si lo intentas te mataré.

.- Harás lo que te digo, Drigger, porque ahora tienes algo que te importa y por tanto es algo que te puedo arrebatar.

.- No me hagas esto.

.- No estás en posición de negociar.

.- Por favor.

.- Te daré la opción de elegir.

YYY

_Otsuki le espera despiert__o y se sobresalta al ver su agitación. Cuando intenta acercarse el gato rehúye el contacto como si quemara, así que le abraza como tiene por costumbre, buscando acallar el repiqueteo loco de su corazón. Estado en sus brazos Rei se permite temblar, y el pánico remite hasta convertirse en un murmullo sordo que no tiene fuerza para causarle daño._

_.- Tranquilo, Rei, soy yo._

_Sus manos lo acarician con un cariño que resulta balsámico. __Otsuki es el remanso de paz que necesita para salir adelante, es el único capaz de acallar sus miedos. La necesidad de resguardar a ese chico consigue convencerlo de seguir con su plan. Se desprende de sus brazos con cierta renuencia, decidido a no dejarse vencer. _

_.- Debes irte__, Otsuki; avisa a tu familia y haz que se marchen, por favor. Tiene que ser ahora, lo más pronto posible. _

_.- ¿De qué hablas?_

_.- No tengo tiempo de explicártelo. Confía en mí._

_No se resiste a frotar __la mandíbula del chico hasta que Otsuki toma su mano y le besa los dedos. _

_.- Habla conmigo._

_Rei no puede negarse a la expresión de ternura que recibe. Quisiera prolongar ese instante, por toda la eternidad, pero necesita evitar la tragedia._

_.- Debo ver a los guardianes; debo advertirles, pero necesito que lleves a tu familia al bosque. Iré a buscarte en cuanto tenga oportunidad._

_Cuando se dispone a marcharse, Otsuki le sujeta del brazo con la misma suavidad que tiene para besarle. _

_.- Vuelve conmigo._

_.- Lo haré._

_Y se marcha, sin besarle ni dejarse tentar por un abrazo, demasiado apurado para consentir un contacto que tal vez podría desequilibrar su decisión._

YYY

Daisuke es tajante en su orden.

"_Escoge: Destruir la aldea de guardianes o la aldea de tu chico. Tienes hasta el amanecer o seré yo quien haga la elección, y entonces quizá ninguna se salve" _

Drigger no tiene intención de convertirse en verdugo, así que su plan consiste en encontrar a los guardianes y pedir ayuda para destruir a su amo. No le resulta fácil descubrir el camino, pero con ayuda de los mapas hechos por Otsuki encontrar la aldea le lleva menos tiempo del esperado. Se desliza en silencio hasta el hogar de la Matriarca, y se sorprende ante la voz que lo recibe.

.- Eres el gato demonio.

Completamente despierta, Irina Yegorovich espera por él. Cuando menos se da cuenta hay un círculo de magia dispuesto para contenerle, pero lo que Rei se pregunta es algo mucho más simple.

.- ¿Cómo sabes de mí?

.- Recibí una advertencia.

.- ¿Advertencia?

.- Decía que un espíritu maldito intentaría asesinarme.

.- ¿De qué hablas?

.- No lo creí, pero al verte llegar..., ¿qué clase de aberración eres tú?

.- No vine a causarte problemas, lo juro, tengo que hablar contigo.

.- No intentes engañarme. Me advirtieron de tu cara inocente, de tu falsa modestia. Me han dicho todo sobre ti.

Rei procura dominar su espanto mientras formula la única pregunta que le provoca un nudo en el estomago.

.- ¿Quién te ha dicho que vendría?

.- No es de tu incumbencia.

.- ¡Contesta!

La mujer se lo piensa durante largo rato antes de contestar. Cada minuto de silencio es como una puñalada al corazón del chico.

.- Un guardian del Clan Hitose.

.- ¿Su nombre?

.- Daisuke.

El pánico brota como una cascada que amenaza con derribar su cordura. Sólo entonces Rei vislumbra la trampa que han tendido para él y en la que ingenuamente ha caído. Tendrán que pasar muchos años hasta que aprenda a leer a su amo y consiga anticiparse a sus movimientos; pero en ese día, cegado por amor y completamente indefenso, no tiene forma de salvar a nadie. Su primer impulso es correr pero no consigue abandonar la barrera de magia que le lacera la piel.

.- No hay forma de escapar, es inútil…,

.- Necesito salir.

.- ¿Quién te ha dado esa forma?

.- Debo irme.

.- Te paseas con tu disfraz de humano sin derecho alguno de llevar una vida normal.

.- Déjame marchar.

.- ¿Qué clase de magia negra puede convocarse para recuperar la ilusión de un cuerpo?

Rei se siente tentado de gritar de la exasperación, pero el terror hace flaquear su rabia y le obliga a susurrar, bajito, queriendo convencer a la mujer de su inocencia.

.- Te diré la verdad, toda la verdad, acerca de él y de mí, pero tienes que enviar ayuda para proteger a los humanos.

.- Primero habla y entonces veremos si eres creíble.

Drigger le cuenta la historia tal y como la recuerda, sin omitir detalles ni obviar dato alguno. Es la primera vez que habla de ello abiertamente, la primera vez que logra plasmar con palabras ese pasado que ha luchado por olvidar, y aunque las lágrimas amenazan con derramarse, Rei se obliga a mantenerlas a raya con la firme intención de que el secreto salve a su actual familia. Pero la mentira del falso Hitose es firme y tiene la confianza de la mujer Yegorovich, así que ella desecha sus palabras sin remordimiento. Un espíritu de su clase no tiene el favor de los guardianes.

.- Si lo que has dicho fuera cierto, ¿por qué esperar para conseguir ayuda? Es muy conveniente que pidas auxilio ahora que he conseguido capturarte; no hay razón para creer en tu palabra cuando acusas a alguien de nuestra familia.

.- Tienes razón, mujer, fui descuidado, necio y absurdo; me cegó mi propia felicidad…

.- Alguien que ha muerto y ha recuperado su cuerpo, no tiene derecho de buscar la felicidad. .- se dispone a marcharse y Rei siente que su corazón se hunde de impotencia, .- Mañana por la mañana iniciaremos el ritual para desvanecerte; como debió de ser.

.- No importa lo que suceda conmigo, pero por favor, asegúrate de salvar a los humanos.

.- Nadie hará daño a nadie, la única amenaza al orden natural eres tú.

.- ¡Va a matarlo!

.- Eres tú quien morirá.

.- Guardian estúpida, no me interesa tu familia, tu raza o tu gente, estoy aquí para evitar una tragedia, pero si te niegas a escucharme entonces no me esforzaré por convencerte. Si me impides marcharme ahora, no me responsabilizare de lo que suceda.

.- No alardees frente a mí.

Cuando ella le da la espalda, Rei libera su terror, da rienda suelta al poder que se ha negado a utilizar en años. Una fuerza descomunal presiona las paredes de su prisión, la magia lacera su piel pero el gato lo ignora mientras se concentra en abrir una brecha a la solida barrera de la mujer. El resultado es que la casa se resquebraje haciendo astillar el techo y el suelo. La aldea entera tiembla mientras un espíritu frenético busca destruir sus cadenas.

Su único pensamiento es proteger a Otsuki, aún a costa de su propia vida.

YYY

Rei tiene un recuerdo vívido de lo que pasa a continuación. Es el mismo recuerdo que, sin saberlo, entregará a Kai Hiwatari cuando lo marque como su protegido. Es un recuerdo negro que al ser evocado bastará para sumirlo en la miseria. Cuando piense en él, siempre se reprochará su estupidez, siempre se culpará de lo sucedido. Revivirá el horror visceral de esa noche, sin poder evitarlo.

_Árboles__ frondosos se erigen a su vista, tierra blanda y firme bajo sus pies; viento y calor, aunque el sol todavía no logre asomarse. Drigger corre utilizando la fuerza de sus cuatro extremidades para cubrir la mayor distancia posible. Procura esconder su miedo, pero éste brota a cada paso que da como una nube imposible de evitar. Hay un aroma, no dulce, tal vez intenso y picante que molesta, proveniente de la brisa que sopla. Se siente terriblemente indefenso, dolorosamente ingenuo, tristemente traicionado._

_El paisaje es apenas un borrón de siluetas oscuras que no tarda en quedar atrás mientras fuerza a sus piernas a correr. Es entonces que distingue un resplandor rojizo sobre los árboles y de pronto el aroma a cenizas es terriblemente perturbador. Drigger se convierte sin darse cuenta, y su parálisis dura un segundo antes de que decida a ingresar en la aldea. Hay fuego devorando la madera, humo que se eleva en espirales. Rei ignora los cuerpos que se amontonan a su alrededor, las pertenencias regadas por el suelo. Se mueve con deliberada lentitud, temiendo derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera puede gritar el nombre que ocupa por entero sus pensamientos sin temor a echarse a llorar._

_Y es en ese preciso instante, cuando ruega a los dioses por la vida de su amado, que distingue la silueta alta de pelo oscuro que se debate con frenesí. Casi puede sentir que el corazón emite un suspiro de alivio al reconocerle. Corre hacia él, ciego hacia todo lo demás, sin percatarse de la súbita aparición de Daisuke._

_El guardian lo aferra por la cintura y sujeta la mano que se dispara contra su cara. _

_.- Llegas temprano, Drigger. .- la voz que se cuela en su oído mantiene la calma aún en semejantes condiciones, .- Justamente estaba por deshacerme de tu cadena._

_La energía de Drigger es apabullante, emite una onda de calor que haría retroceder a cualquiera. Para Daisuke resulta divertido enfrentarse a ella, gobernarla como siempre ha hecho. La histeria del gato le impide enfocarse en un objetivo, busca desasirse del agarre pero no tiene la fuerza para imponerse a su amo. Es así que el gato se ve obligado a contemplar, impotente y desgraciado, como las sombras que retienen a la figura se funden con él, la envuelven en un abrazo de muerte mientras se dedican a succionar su vida. La persona emite un grito ahogado, repleto de dolor, que resulta insoportable para el gato. Se debate con mayor ferocidad, queriendo alcanzarlo. _

_.- Basta, Drigger, terminará pronto._

_.- Detenlo._

_.- Imposible._

_La figura se tambalea, moribunda, cubierta de sangre. Emite quejidos, cada uno más débil que el anterior. Está sufriendo y la idea desgarra la cordura del gato. Rei no alcanza a vislumbrar el rostro, pero basta con escucharle para enloquecer. Cuando piensa en la sonrisa, en la ternura, en la inocencia del chico, Rei no puede evitar el sollozo que escapa de su boca. Su desesperación es tan palpable que provoca desviar la mirada. Daisuke, en cambio, se muestra afable, se mantiene estoico mientras lucha por retener al gato, susurrando la lección que debe aprender._

_.- Si te sirve de consuelo, Drigger, fue una casualidad escogerle; de haber fracasado habría encontrado a otro. Hizo bien su trabajo, pero fue suerte y nada más; no es un chico especial ni tiene ninguna cualidad meritoria, no merece tanto dolor._

_Drigger le suplica con lamentos cortos, le ordena con voz rota, le pide clemencia__, su agonía es tan nítida que resulta desgarradora. El guardian simplemente lo ignora. _

_.- Te di la oportunidad de escoger, Drigger, y lo has hecho. _

_.- No lo hagas…, déjalo, no tiene nada que ver._

_.- Mientras él viva te negaras a seguirme, así que es necesario que desaparezca._

_.- Me iré, lo juro .- la voz destrozada por la agonía no logra conmover al guardián._

_.- Tuviste la osadía de buscar a los guardianes, has querido vender tu vida a cambio de mi destrucción; necesito mostrarte que no puedes conspirar contra mí._

_El grito del gato se confunde con el emitido por el chico torturado. Está sufriendo un dolor inhumano frente a sus ojos y no hay forma de que pueda ayudar._

_.- Recuerda, Drigger, que no puedes acabar con algo que no te pertenece. Y tu vida es mía._

_.- ...ha__z que pare..., Daisuke..., hazlo..., por favor..._

_.- Recuerda esto en el futuro, Drigger; recuerda el dolor cuando intentes tomar decisiones por tu cuenta._

_.- No le hagas daño._

_.- Es demasiado tarde._

_.- Basta…, por favor._

_Una señal y todo termina._

_Drigger se queda quieto, con los ojos fijos en la nada. Se escucha un golpe sordo. Un cuerpo que cae para no moverse más. Tan cerca que puedes tocarlo. Es entonces que Daisuke cede en su abrazo y Drigger cae de rodillas con los miembros flácidos, incapaz de procesar pensamiento alguno. Mira con ojos ausentes. Le tiemblan las manos, pero no hay forma de expresar ese dolor que amenaza con devorarle._

_Permanece inmóvil, durante un minuto, una eternidad. Sólo mira el__ cadáver que yace a unos pasos mientras la vida se escapa. Si se mueve el tiempo será tiempo y nada volvera a ser igual. Lo sabe, lo siente, porque tendrá que desmoronarse pero no podrá morir..._

_"Mi culpa". Contempla con gesto mecánico las gotas de agua que caen al suelo. "Mi culpa". Tarda en comprender que son suyas, que sus ojos arden y que algo le moja las mejillas. "Mi culpa". Logra inclinarse pero duda antes de tocar lo que sea que hay frente a él. "Mi culpa". Está muerto, es una confirmación que siente en las entrañas. "Mi culpa". Y esa verdad, la guardará en su corazón con la esperanza de ahogarse con ella._

_.- Por supuesto que es tu culpa, Drigger. Tú eres quien decidió su destino. Solamente tenías que vivir, nadie jamás te dijo que tenías que enamorarte. Eres el único responsable de su final._

_"Lo siento". Lo acerca, lo abraza, lo aferra, y se aferra a si mismo. "Lo siento". Hace tiempo que no llora, que se ha prometido no hacerlo, esa noche olvida promesas y juramentos. "Lo siento". Lágrimas que afloran, calientes, saladas, infinitas; es un llanto mudo que desgarra y asfixia. "Lo siento". Se lamenta sin voz, tratando de expiar sus culpas. Todo en vano, porque él merece morir. Lo pide y nadie lo escucha._

_.- __Vives para mí, Drigger, para cumplir mi deseo; y no permitiré que te desvíes del futuro que he trazado para ti. Soy lo único que tienes, todo lo que necesitas; así que procura evitarme limpiar tus desastres en el futuro._

_Cuando Drigger se lamenta__, el mundo entero se estremece de agonía, todo tiembla, todo llora, porque nadie debe sufrir de esa manera estando solo. Sollozos entrecortados que afloran de su boca, preciosa y suave, destrozando el corazón. Drigger sufre, se despedaza, y no muere... un dolor que se expande sin control._

_Es "Otsuki" un lamento ahogado que martillea en el aire con dolorosa insistencia y deja el alma en carne viva. _

_Es "Otsuki" __un abismo negro donde no cabe el olvido._

_YYY_

En la cuarta parte daremos por concluida la historia sobre los Yegorovich.


	9. Escena IX: De los Yegorovich Parte V

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

Lamento la tardanza, tenemos el final de Otsuki. Ciertamente es uno de mis personajes que más me gusta, pero ni modo. No había de más opción. Gracias para las personas que se tomaron la molestia de esperarlo.

Shiroi Tsuki.

Kanna Neko-jin:

Nameless Anami

Navleu

Shia Azakami:

Contestare sus reviews en cuanto pueda.

**Escena ****IX: De los Yegorovich.  
**

******Parte 5.  
****-Reiji-**

_Para algunos m__orir no es instantáneo. _

_Morir no es entrar en una luz blanca. _

_Para Otsuki, morir es sumergirse de cabeza en la vasta negrura del vacío. _

_La oscuridad genera terror y el abismo produce zozobra. En apenas un segundo es arrastrado por un ejército de sombras que lo conducen hasta la fosa negra del olvido. Se desgarra la garganta al gritar, se agita en busca de un escape, pero resulta imposible librarse de sus captores. _

_Para Otsuki son días, y no minutos, de torturas interminables. Son años, siglos tal vez, de pura agonía. _

_Al principio piensa en Rei y el consuelo que produce su nombre se trastoca en una sensación de clavos ardientes en las entrañas.__ Quiere verlo_, _volverlo a sentir entre_ _sus brazos. Trata inútilmente de recordar su rostro, su tacto, el suave aroma de su cabello pero cualquier intento se convierte en visiones de pesadilla. Cada vez que busca sostenerse con los viejos recuerdos de ese chico al que tanto quiso la oscuridad se cierne sobre él; y en poco tiempo resulta imposible recordar el bello rostro que lo conforta en la soledad. Su valor solo provoca que el tormento se prolongue sin descanso, la esperanza se convierte en objeto de burla y desprecio. _

_Risas repiqueteando en sus oídos, susurros fantasmales que se burlan de su desgracia, voces cadavéricas que emiten amenazas. __La sangre es veneno que corre por su cuerpo, destrozando la vida._

_Transcurre tanto tiempo desde que conociera la libertad que se vuelve costumbre sentirse agónico. Todo consiste en soportar los carbones hirvientes que funden en su piel, en ignorar los cuchillos que cortan su carne. Si se queda quieto, si guarda silencio, si __niega el pasado, entonces llega un momento de paz. Así que Otsuki echa tierra en su esperanza, esconde bajo un candado los recuerdos de su vida, procura aplastar la felicidad que sólo provoca la ira de sus captores. Olvida su nombre, olvida el rostro de esa persona amada, se deshace de sus memorias, y se aferra a la negrura de su propia existencia. Un vacío sin fin, una existencia carente de todo propósito._

_Y cuando cede, cuando finalmente se da por vencido, cuando no hay remembranzas de ningún ser querido, las sombras le dejan marchar. _

_Es curioso __mirar el cielo clareando en el horizonte cuando se ha pasado tantos años en las tinieblas. Segundos antes de que la última chispa de vida abandone su cuerpo, descubre el rostro anegado en lágrimas de alguien que se inclina para sujetarle. _

_Su tristeza es tan contagiosa que le produce un malestar incomprensible._

_Por alguna razón n__o soporta verle llorar. Le escucha culparse, gemir de pura desesperación, pero ya no tiene fuerza para sentir compasión. Y aunque siente la necesidad de levantar las manos para consolar a ese dulce muchacho que le aferra como si tratara de salvarlo, no hay familiaridad en ese bello rostro que llora por él._

_Daría todo por quedarse y averiguar su nombre._

YYY

Rei permanece quieto, con los ojos nublados, con la imagen de Otsuki muerto en sus brazos. Está ciego al hecho de que Daisuke le ha arrastrado hasta el bosque y le ha dejado ahí. No tiene fuerzas para moverse o andar; siente que esta hueco ahí donde debería estar el corazón. Ya no tiene lágrimas que derramar, ni energía para seguir lamentándose; su mente vaga en mundos oscuros exactamente igual que hace tantos años, justo antes de encontrarse con el chico que salvó su alma. Quiere quedarse donde está, ya no vale vivir, es preferible seguir quieto y dejar que el mundo ruede, pues al menos así evitará perderse de nuevo.

El mundo avanza. El tiempo se mueve. La vida continúa completamente indiferente al chico que derrumbado al pie de un árbol sueña con olvidar el dolor. Noche y día se suceden sin mayor contratiempo; cada amanecer marca el inicio de otro ciclo sin fin. No cuenta el tiempo, ya no importa, todo carece de valor. Los animales más curiosos se acercan para olfatear al extraño que permanece quieto, muerto y que sin embargo no envejece ni muere. El viento sopla presuroso como si intentaran huir de esa tristeza. La lluvia cae sobre él, en una imitación silenciosa de su propio llanto interno.

Pareciera que el chico esta destinado a quedarse ahí hasta que la tierra lo engulla.

El bosque intenta cumplir su deseo de desvanecerse en la nada: Hace crecer la maleza que rodea el cuerpo, lanza la tierra que cubre sus cabellos y obliga a las hojas a posarse sobre él, pero no hay forma de que su cuerpo inmaculado reciba daño ni de que su piel se marque. Está destinado a la vida eterna, a la inmortalidad, a permanecer sin cambio alguno con el paso de los años; incapaz de encontrar su propia destrucción. Se encierra en el silencio, en un muro negro donde no le alcance los viejos recuerdos. Y es tan fuerte su deseo de hundirse en la miseria que ignora el regreso de Daisuke, meses después de su partida.

El guardián no se sorprende al encontrarlo en el mismo sitio, silencioso e inmóvil, como si fuera una cáscara vacía. Basta con verle el rostro para saber que el chico se encuentra completamente destrozado, vulnerable, plenamente a su merced. Se acerca sin prisa, deleitándose con la tristeza del chico, sabiéndose victorioso del futuro.

Contemplar el bello rostro cubierto de polvo le provoca una sensación de injusticia, casi de amargo resentimiento. Fue su magia la creadora de semejante perfección y le disgusta que el ocupante tenga tan poca atención hacia el mismo. En ocasiones como esa le irrita comprobar que Drigger no muestra aprecio por su obsequio.

.- Cielos, Drigger, eres un necio, .- le aparta las hojas del cabello con infinita paciencia, decidido a recuperar a su gato .- Pretendes esconderte de mí tras tu estado catatónico sin darte cuenta de que no importa a dónde vayas, yo siempre te encontraré.

No hay voz que alcance al gato en el sitio dónde está.

.- Te comprendo más de lo que piensas, gato malagradecido. Tú lloras por tu familia mientras que yo lo hago por la mía; es por ello que pasare por alto tu comportamiento. Eres la clave para cumplir mi deseo, así que vive, Drigger, vuelve en ti, húndete en la miseria hasta que aceptes finalmente que soy el único que puede aliviar tu carga, el único que puede ofrecerte consuelo. Dejemos atrás las necedades, construyamos el futuro, Drigger.

Tiene que alzarlo. Resulta difícil cuando el chico parece un muñeco de trapo que no tiene voluntad para sostenerse en sus piernas o sujetar su cabeza. Curiosamente Daisuke tiene la paciencia para hacerlo andar hasta el estanque que tanta felicidad les proporcionó durante años.

.- Entra en el agua. .- ordena y no es a Drigger a quien se dirige.

Rei se deja conducir hasta la orilla, donde ni siquiera se percata del cambio de brazos. El agua le moja los pies y lentamente cubre su cuerpo. La tierra pronto se convierte en lodo, las ropas comienzan a pesar, pero el chico está lejos de sentir frio o incomodidad. Daisuke se acerca a susurrar en su oído, se cuela en su mente como el intruso del que nadie puede escapar. Su voz consigue deslizarse por las defensas del gato, desestabilizando su cordura; sus palabras abren heridas, demasiado recientes, imposibles de curar.

_S__é que me odias, Drigger, pero no te olvides que eres tú el causante de este destino. No mereces el perdón, no mereces ningún tipo de alivio, ya que eres tú quien ha causado su propia ruina y me has obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto. Sin embargo no guardo rencor y te entrego un regalo para calmar tu pena._

_Ven y mira mi __presente. Prometo que te gustará._

La imagen que conjura para el gato es todo lo que necesita. Drigger se agita con el frenesí de alguien que acaba de recibir una descarga en el corazón. Se hunde en el agua y cuando logra salir tose desesperado, incómodo de tener que utilizar de nuevo sus pulmones.

.- Bienvenido de vuelta, Drigger. .- La voz insiste en hacerse un lugar, en convertirse en el eje de su vida, por más esfuerzos que el gato haga para empujarle lejos de ella.

A Rei le cuesta horrores acostumbrarse a la extraña brillantez del paisaje que amenaza con sumirlo en la locura. Su visión se atiborra de lucecitas brillantes que agitan el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Sus oídos sufren del estridente crujir de hojas. Su piel resiente la frialdad del agua. La garganta reseca protesta por meses de abandono.

Su primer impulso es correr en busca de un lugar oscuro donde esconderse. Su primer deseo es gritar, aún a riesgo de ser incapaz de articular palabra alguna, para así comprobar que tiene dominio sobre ese cuerpo que ahora mismo no siente como suyo. Pero es la rabia la que consigue gobernar su cuerpo, obligándole a permanecer en su lugar, exigiendo mantener su cordura. La determinación que ruge desde el fondo de su corazón es un soplo de violencia que amenaza con ahogarle, (_Te mataré),_ es un sonido vasto que le hace zumbar los oídos, _(Tengo que matarte), _siente el cuerpo rígido ante su propia decisión.

Y es por ello que el mundo se paraliza cuando su campo de visión se ve invadido por un rostro terriblemente familiar. La cara que lleva grabada en su memoria, los ojos que tiene clavados en el corazón. De pronto se queda en blanco, pues la única forma de conservar la cordura es no perderle de vista aunque la imagen que tiene frente a sí resulta devastadora: Alto, delgado, terriblemente guapo. Tal y como lo recuerda.

Mentira.

No es como en su memoria..., los recuerdos son imágenes vagas, imprecisas, fantasiosas. La presencia frente a él es tangible, poderosa, REAL; igual a un retrato que hace tiempo no se contempla y que al verlo de nuevo se evocan sus más altas virtudes, pero a su vez encuentras las imperfecciones que resaltan su peculiaridad. Verle de nuevo lo hace olvidar el fuego que devora su alma, olvida las ansias de venganza, olvida el tiempo transcurrido. Toda su persona queda atenta a un sólo ser, sin responder a nada más. Sólo su corazón se estremece, responde, grita en el inexistente minuto de aquella imagen. Un minuto eterno, un minuto cargado de toda clase de emociones.

Cuando el sonido vuelva, cuando las imágenes difusas de todo lo demás recuperen su verdadera nitidez, será imposible precisar el tiempo transcurrido. Le ve a él, sólo a él, y en dado momento la conciencia del mundo exterior desaparece, pero junto a ella viene el desengaño.

La verdad penetra en su cabeza como una nube oscura que ensombrece un bello día estival.

.- ¿Te gusta mi nueva adquisición?

Daisuke confirma sus temores y la ira que siente resulta avasalladora. Se gira para atacarle, para destrozarle con sus propias manos, con deseos de clavarle las garras en el corazón. El guardián se ríe ante el primer ataque y continúa riendo aunque tiene las manos del gato en su cuello. Rei aprieta fuerte, con los ojos enloquecidos, pero jamás consigue completar su tarea. Una fuerza descomunal lo lanza fuera del agua, lejos de su objetivo, lejos de alcanzar la satisfacción. Se queda estático cuando contempla a su oponente, la misma persona que una vez prometió nunca hacerle daño.

.- Pensé que si traía algo que fuera preciado para ti lograría hacerte volver. .- Daisuke se muestra complacido con su acierto. .- Un incentivo, podríamos decir, de lo que será si me ayudas a cumplir mi deseo. Necesito tu fuerza, toda la fuerza que puedas conseguirme, y te prometo que te devolveré lo que más quieres.

.- Jamás…

.- Piensa bien tus palabras, Drigger, porque ya no eres el único bajo mi mando.

Daisuke se coloca detrás del extraño, le sujeta el cuello, le acaricia la barbilla, sin recibir reacción alguna por parte del guerrero. Drigger se siente enfermo ante la visión de ambos, de pie, enfrentándole.

.- ¿Qué has hecho?

.- ¿Acaso no lo comprendes, Drigger? .- le sonríe, disfrutando su perplejidad .- Mira con atención y dime lo que ves.

El gato obedece. Le examina como si fuera su primer encuentro, como si tratara con un enemigo y no con alguien que le resulta querido. De inmediato se percata de la rigidez en el cuerpo, de los ojos vacíos, del rictus severo. Su expresión es diferente del aspecto radiante que recuerda; ya no hay dulzura, atención o cariño.

Es un extraño; alguien que le mira y no muestra reconocimiento, alguien que está listo para atacarle si se lo ordenan.

.- ¿Cómo es posible?

.- Una persona torturada se empeña en bloquear el dolor y se deshace de cualquier recuerdo que lo evoque. Si esa persona queda anclada en la tierra, no guardará memoria alguna de su pasado. Será un espíritu sin recuerdos. Como lo fuiste antes de que yo te encontrara.

Es entonces que Drigger se percata del lago congelado, donde minutos antes fracasó en su intento de asesinar a Daisuke.

.- Un espíritu de hielo. .- susurra con voz dolida

.- Espíritus que mueren deseando proteger algo.

Drigger tiene un corte en su mejilla, la herida es profunda, sangra abundantemente, pero no se compara con el corte en su corazón que amenaza con matarlo. La culpa es una infección que le sube por la garganta, que le impide respirar; de pronto se queda sin fuerzas para conservar su máscara…

.- No hagas esto, Daisuke, no lo castigues por mí culpa. Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, déjalo ir.

.- Basta de súplicas, sé que lo quieres.

.- Te lo ruego, déjalo marchar, no merece esta condena.

.- Observa con atención, Drigger, porque es el principio. .- se acerca a él, le rodea el cuello con el brazo, y le obliga a mirar a su nuevo guerrero. .- Te presento a Reiji, mi segundo espíritu capturado.

.- Por favor, no..., .- la voz se le quiebra mientras lucha por zafarse, pero la fuerza de sus emociones lo ha dejado completamente exhausto. .- No lo consiento, no dejaré que _Otsuki…_

.- Ya no responde a ese nombre; ya no es quien solía ser.

Drigger le ignora. Está decidido a cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar al chico, de evitar que el pasado se repita; su desesperación por llegar hasta él le da la fuerza para librarse del guardian, que no opone demasiada resistencia al forcejeo.

Para Rei, tocarle de nuevo es como sentir descargas eléctricas en la punta de los dedos. Es recuperar el aliento después de una larga carrera. Es recuperar la esperanza, revivir la ilusión.

.- _Otsuki, .- _el chico le mira con fijeza, pero no hay emoción en su cara o pizca alguna de vida en sus rasgos, .- Perdóname…, jamás quise…, no fue mi intención...

La voz le tiembla pero el contacto se interrumpe cuando Daisuke le aparta y lo enfrenta.

.- Eres el único culpable, Drigger, asume la responsabilidad y no busques excusas baratas.

.- Te mataré… .- pero no hay convicción en su voz, no hay fuerza en sus palabras.

.- Inténtalo y Reiji te hará pedazos si lo ordeno.

.- No hables así de él, _Otsuki…_

.- Míralo, Drigger, no hay en él un solo recuerdo de lo que fue. No existe forma de que pueda volver.

.- Déjalo en paz. .- mira al chico e intenta hacerle reaccionar, .- _Otsuki, _mírame…

.- Basta, Drigger, si crees que puedes devolverle sus recuerdos, si lo intentas siquiera, entonces te haré testigo de su muerte una vez más, ¿es lo que quieres? .- la amenaza es clara, pocas veces Daisuke se muestra tan inflexible. .- Escucha con atención porque no lo repetiré. Si permito su existencia es porque no tiene recuerdo alguno del pasado, pero si te empeñas en traerlo de vuelta, entonces me obligarás a destruirle, una y otra vez, sin descanso. Un digno castigo para el bastardo que se atreve a ponerte las manos encima.

Drigger lo encara, aparentando una fuerza que ya no tiene.

.- ¿Qué clase de retorcida idea has tenido para traerlo?

.- Te lo ofrezco como un ancla. Evitará que vuelvas a sumirte en las tinieblas. Y servirá para cumplir con los trabajos que te niegas a realizar.

.- No dejaré que se convierta en un peón tuyo.

.- Demasiado tarde, ahora es uno de mis esclavos. Obediente y sumiso, todo lo que tu no eres. ¡Reiji! .- la voz autoritaria, el tono posesivo le hacen volver la cabeza. Responde al nombre con terrible familiaridad. .- Tengo una misión para ti.

El espíritu asiente, en completa sumisión. Daisuke le ordena con la atención fija en el rostro afligido del gato.

.- Buscarás a los guardianes y te encargarás de asesinar a la Matriarca Yegorovich, ¿Lo entiendes? Sin piedad, ni testigos. La quiero muerta.

Un simple cabeceo ocasiona un grito en Rei, quien se debate por evitar que el chico se vaya.

.- No lo hagas.

.- Vete, Reiji, y cumple lo que he dicho.

.- ¡Otsuki, no!

El gato se interpone pero Reiji lo aparta con la indiferencia de alguien que se encuentra con un estorbo particularmente inútil. Drigger se traga el orgullo y apela al guardian.

.- Por favor, basta. No lo obligues a servirte. Otsuki no merece ser esclavo.

.- Pero Reiji obedece sin queja alguna.

.- Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Daisuke, no lo castigues de esta forma, no a él, por favor…, no quiero…, .

.- ¿Harías lo que fuera por él?

.- Lo que sea.

.- ¿Tomarías su lugar?

.- …¿qué?

.- Cumple con mi orden en su lugar. Asesina a la mujer Yegorovich; borra la vida de la matriarca.

.- No puedo.

.- Hazlo y me llevaré a las sombras lejos, como una ofrenda de paz para el futuro.

.- No… .- el gato retrocede, se sacude violentamente, negándose a mirar al guardian.

.- Construiremos un ejército de espíritus que me ayuden a cumplir mi deseo, un ejército al que tú gobernarás.

.- Me niego.

.- Haz lo que te digo. Obedece a tu amo, Drigger.

.- No seré tu esclavo.

.- Escoge Drigger, proteger tu alma o evitar que el recuerdo de _Otsuki_ se manche de sangre.

Drigger le mira. Su expresión es de completa miseria, de culpa y desesperación imposibles de ignorar. Daisuke se deleita con la certeza de lo que vendrá, disfruta de esa pequeña victoria que le ha tomado años conseguir.

Porque sabe cuál será la respuesta. Basta mirar al gato para comprender que está dispuesto a quemarse vivo antes que permitir que el recuerdo de su chico se mancille con algo tan aborrecible como la violencia. Prefiere convertirse en asesino que dejar a Otsuki en manos de la oscuridad.

YYY

Han pasado cerca de dos años desde que conociera a la mujer que ahora planea asesinar. Dos años desde aquella noche en que perdió una parte de sí mismo y se encontró siendo derrotado por el amo que subestimo.

Si se detuviera a pensar sería capaz de comprender que es tan sólo la primera de muchas tareas que se verá obligado a cumplir contra su voluntad, pero si fuera capaz de pensar en ello tendría a su vez que revivir el pasado, cosa que inevitablemente lo devastaría hasta dejarle sin fuerzas para seguir; así que se aferra a la imagen de _Otsuki_ que le instiga desde las tinieblas, obligándole a enmendar su pecado. Es la culpa la que lo incentiva a moverse, a no permanecer estancado, pues eso provocaría la ruina del chico. Está decidido a intentar lo que sea para evitarle más daño.

Hará lo que sea por evitarle una segunda muerte a Otsuki, aunque para ello deba borrar su propia identidad.

.- Has vuelto, demonio; creí que no tendrías las agallas de hacerlo.

.- Debiste huir tan lejos como te fuera posible, mujer. Esconderte en las profundidades de la tierra, en cualquier sitio recóndito.

.- Entonces mi familia sería el blanco de tu amo.

.- ¿Sólo ahora crees en mi historia?

.- La destrucción de la aldea de humanos me obligo a reconsiderarla. Bastó enviar a un mensajero a los Hitose para asegurarme de que ningún Daisuke fue enviado aquí.

.- Debiste buscar a los Himura. Saya te habría dicho la verdad.

.- El Clan de los Himura ya no existe.

.- Imposible.

.- Temo que fueron exterminados para ocultar la verdad acerca de ti, de tu amo, y de la pesadilla que se avecina.

.- Somos marionetas en manos de Daisuke.

.- ¿Y qué papel tengo yo en esta farsa?

.- Sabes demasiado. Daisuke no permitirá que vivas conociendo el secreto.

.- ¿Vas a matarme?

Por toda respuesta Drigger convoca las torres de agua que rodean por completo la aldea. Una serie de pilares que se elevan hacia el cielo.

.- Sé que mi palabra no vale para ti, pero te aseguro que jamás fue mi idea causarte daño…, sin embargo tu propia estupidez nos conduce hasta aquí. Ya no puedo ayudar. Estoy atado de manos.

.- Entonces inclinarás la cabeza como el fiel siervo que eres.

.- Jamás permitiré que Otsuki participe en la matanza; y si he de condenarme para salvarlo, que así sea, si he de cumplir ante mi amo, que así sea.

.- Una vil marioneta.

.- Un esclavo que hará lo que sea por destruir a su amo. Tu muerte será tan solo el principio. Dedicaré mi vida a encontrar la forma de asesinarlo, sin poner en peligro la vida de Otsuki.

.- Ingenuo eres, gato. Pues ahora que conozco el secreto comprendo que tu amo ha manejado bien su carta. Tú, con cara de inocente y corazón negro, no tienes oportunidad de encontrar ayuda en ninguna parte. Encontraras amor y amistad, cosas que tu dueño disfrutara arrebatándote, pero ninguno de aquellos que dice quererte alzará la mano para cumplir el cometido. Encontrarás odio y envidia, cosas de las que tu señor se asegurara de rodearte, ojos que te mantendrán vigilado, pero tus enemigos te negaran.

.- Viajaré solo.

.- Nunca estarás solo y esa es tu maldición.

.- Entonces me encargare de alejarlos a todos, me haré odiar, me llenaré de desprecio, lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos fuera de peligro.

.- No podrás salvarlos a todos; habrá quienes no se aparten tan fácilmente. Quienes busquen tu compañía. Quienes crean que pueden ser tus amigos. Quienes piensen que pueden seguir tus pasos… y quienes sólo sientan curiosidad.

.- Desdeñare amigos, humillare a seguidores, me burlare de imitadores.

.- Y sin embargo recibirás ayuda que sólo traerá desgracias.

.- Entonces provocare la ira de mi amo, me hare torturar hasta disuadir a cualquiera que pretenda rondar cerca de mí.

.- Y eso provocará odio.

.- Que así sea, vieja. Que sea yo quien pague por ello, nadie más. Prefiero que me teman y me odien que arriesgar la vida de nadie.

La mujer se ríe de su ingenuidad.- Ahora entiendo porque te escogió. Eres dolorosamente noble.

.- Estoy maldito por la eternidad. Así que dilo. Grítalo en voz alta para que pueda recordarlo cada vez que sienta flaqueza.

.- Estás condenado gato idiota; condenado a vivir rodeado de amigos y enemigos, incapaz de acercarte a ninguno pues de hacerlo tu propio amo se alzará con la victoria. Traerás el infortunio a todos aquellos a quienes conozcas; el odio será la única manera de mantenerse a salvo y aún entonces estarán ciegos a su propia salvación. Que la desgracia y la muerte te acompañen, que nadie que te ame encuentre la felicidad, y nadie que te odie encuentre la paz. Te condeno a una existencia de tormento pues tú eres el único responsable de la creación del monstruo que tienes por amo. Eres tú, el único causante de las tragedias que te han acontecido y el responsable de las que vendrán.

Drigger quiere reír, pero solo dibuja una mueca maniaca que se asemeja a la sensación de locura en su corazón. Se siente aliviado de escuchar la maldición en voz alta porque ella misma le ha perseguido desde que se convirtió en esclavo.

.- Seré las cadenas de Daisuke, retendré a sus espíritus para mantenerlos con vida, para evitar que la furia del guardian caiga sobre ellos. Seré el blanco de su odio. Seré asesino y general. Seré el ejecutor. Seré el favorito, condenado a la soledad.

.- Cargarás con el odio de mi familia y de los míos.

.- Espero que sí.

.- ¿Juras sobre aquello que te fue preciado alguna vez que ese hombre morirá?

.- Así pierda la eternidad, haré lo que sea por impedir que se alce con sus sueños de muerte. Por Minoru, por Otsuki, por mí mismo. Por todos aquellos muertos en sus manos y aquellos a quienes tendré que asesinar.

.- Entonces no queda nada más que decir, termina lo que has venido a hacer.

La mujer ni siquiera opone resistencia cuando la marea se lanza sobre ella. El golpe es fatal, arrasa con la aldea como si fuera de papel. El agua borra con toda huella de vida, limpia la tierra, la devuelve a su estado salvaje. Es como si Drigger tratará de borrar su propia culpabilidad con semejante devastación, como empezar de nuevo, desde cero, con las manos manchadas de sangre.

Daisuke sonríe ante el espectáculo.

.- Ve con él.

Reiji le mira en silencio, esperando instrucciones como el esclavo fiel.

.- Quédate con él, asegúrate de estar ahí para él. Trata de mantenerlo con vida, consciente. Es todo lo que necesitas hacer. A donde tú vayas él te seguirá, así que cerciorarte de protegerlo de sí mismo.

Daisuke sabe que en un futuro no tendrá que preocuparse por encontrar a Drigger, por gobernarlo, por dominarlo. No perderá tiempo y energía buscando someterlo a su voluntad. Porque mientras Reiji exista, el gato siempre inclinará la cabeza.

La victoria está cada vez más cerca.

YYY

De rodillas, con la frente en el suelo, Rei murmura las plegarias que su abuela le instruyo para despedir a los muertos. Despide a la mujer con todos los honores que se le ocurren; le rinde el respeto que no podrá mostrar con el resto de sus víctimas, porque a partir de ese momento no puede consentirse llorar, ni sentir simpatía, ni tener amigos. Dedicará su tiempo a endurecerse el corazón.

La guerra con Daisuke apenas empieza y el tiene la desventaja de ser demasiado humano.

.- Debemos irnos.

La voz profunda es exactamente como la recuerda, sólo que carece de los matices dulces que brindaba para él. En ese instante, cuando la presencia le toma por sorpresa, sus barreras se tambalean miserablemente; sin embargo se obliga a recomponerse a fuerza de apretar los dientes y retorcer su corazón.

.- Daisuke se marcha sin nosotros.

El nombre pronunciado con total devoción le sabe amargo, mucho más de lo que se siente capaz de soportar; pero Reiji vive ajeno a sus emociones.

.- Ha dicho que debemos verle fuera del bosque antes de que anochezca; así que levanta y vámonos. Daisuke espera.

.- Basta ya, no digas su nombre, no me hables de ese bastardo.

Reiji lo mira sin decir nada, sin reaccionar, como sucederá en los próximos años siempre que el gato pierda la paciencia y le reclame por hablar de su amo con tanta devoción. Pero jamás habrá respuesta. Reiji nunca malgastará palabras, nunca explotará, nunca se enfadará. Permanecerá siempre como un muñeco falto de emociones, insensible, frío, como un bloque de hielo imposible de conquistar. Y es casi una bendición porque de esa forma Drigger no siente la tentación de echarse a llorar en sus brazos.

Aunque en ese momento, cuando lo tiene tan cerca, cuando el recuerdo del pasado se encuentra fresco e inmaculado, Drigger no puede evitar extender la mano hacia él queriendo asegurarse de su autenticidad.

Reiji no se espera los dedos trémulos que entran en contacto con la palma de su mano. La sensación de cercanía con otro ser humano le resulta indiferente, sin incomodidad o fastidio, pero no evoca recuerdo alguno. La piel bañada en sudor no consigue despertarle interés; no consigue diferenciarla del tacto áspero que le produce una roca, o de la suavidad en una tela.

Para él no es más que un objeto como todos los demás.

.- ¿Recuerdas algo?

Reiji clasifica su expresión como desdichada y no le provoca hacer nada más que inclinarse junto a él como su amo ordena.

.- Daisuke ha dicho que no importa lo que fui, ni lo que hice, importa ahora lo que soy.

.- ¿Y quién eres?

.- Reiji, un espíritu sin recuerdos. Un espíritu de hielo.

.- Un nombre vacío, otorgado por un bastardo al que no conoces.

.- Le debo mi lealtad por traerme de vuelta, por otorgarme un nombre y una vida.

.- No merece tu obediencia; no sabes quién es, ni lo que ha hecho.

.- No necesito saberlo, me basta recordar que es mi amo. Sus órdenes son absolutas para mí.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

.- Liberarme de mi carga, ofrecerme el consuelo del olvido. No necesito de un pasado para vivir, no requiero de recuerdos para obedecer, no hay razones para extrañar nada. Es un tiempo desperdiciado el buscar un pasado que fue tan fácil de olvidar. Tal vez significa que en realidad no hay nada importante que evocar, nada a lo cual aferrarme. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

.- ¿Obedecer de forma ciega?

.- Olvidar, dejarte guiar por él. Su poder te salvará.

Drigger quiere gritar de frustración ante semejante burla del destino; que la persona a quien tanto quiso le pida obedecer al hombre que tantas desgracias trajo a su vida. Tan parecido y al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

.- Vamos.

Reiji se adelanta, y Drigger intenta apartar la idea de que Otsuki habría caminado a su lado, habría tomado su mano.

Lo cierto es que aunque el recuerdo de Otsuki resulte terriblemente doloroso de evocar, será el mismo quien le permita flotar durante los próximos años, será la imagen que le dé fuerza para cumplir con su deber por más repulsivo que resulte. Reiji será la advertencia constante de lo que sucederá si baja la guardia.

Tal es su sensación de culpa por el destino de ese chico que Daisuke lo aprovecha para obligar a Drigger a obedecer. Basta con ordenar a Reiji que lo haga primero y será Drigger quien lo cumpla.

Es así que Drigger acepta reclutar espiritus, cumplir los duelos, imponer el orden en el grupo, organizar ataques contra los guardianes. Se convierte en el favorito inalcanzable, frío y orgulloso que no permite compañía. Siempre pendiente de que Reiji no se vea involucrado en la tragedia, siempre asegurándose de que el recuerdo de Otsuki no se profane.

Le tomará años librarse de esa cadena.

Tendrá que llegar Falborg para demostrarle que pese a todo, pese a sus esfuerzos más fieros, la maldición siempre encuentra forma de abrirse paso:

_No podrás salvarlos a todos; habrá quienes busquen tu compañía. Quienes crean que pueden__ ser tus amigos. Quienes piensen que pueden salvarte… y quienes sólo sientan curiosidad._

_YYY_

Por fin terminada la historia de los Yegorovich.


	10. Escena X: De Falborg y Drigger

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

**Gracias a **

Shiroi Tsuki.

Kanna Neko-jin:

Nameless Anami

Navleu

Shia Azakami:

_**Nota:**__Para leerse después de Falborg vs Drigger._

**Escena**** X: De Falborg y Drigger**

Drigger aprovecha la complacencia de su amo por la victoria contra Falborg para escabullirse de sus obligaciones por un rato. Se busca un refugio que le permita cuidar de sus heridas en privado, sin ojos que juzguen ni ataques contra su persona; a solas se permite bajar la guardia, esconder la máscara y olvidarse de pensar en el futuro. Pasa las tardes mirando el sol caer y las mañanas se complace en dormir hasta tarde. Reiji le vigila de cerca, sin decir nada, a la espera de órdenes por parte de su amo.

Daisuke tarda cerca de dos meses en mandarles a traer de vuelta y Reiji no duda un segundo en transmitirle sus órdenes.

.- Falborg planea una rebelión. Daisuke manda decir que te hagas cargo del asunto o el chico será un espíritu menos a considerar.

.- Es su problema, no mío, le dije que eventualmente sus esclavos tomarían la decisión de amotinarse.

.- Eres tú quien debe mantener el orden, así que hazlo.

Protesta y maldice pero obedece, como siempre que Reiji lo pide.

Es de noche cuando vuelve a encontrarse con Falborg, las heridas aún marcan su cara, pero su apariencia es tal y como lo recuerda: Engreído y salvaje, repleto de una fuerza que provoca catástrofes; henchido de puro orgullo. Su expresión presuntuosa le resulta vagamente familiar, de una forma dolorosa, como si reviviera un fantasma del pasado. El chico posee la obstinación de alguien que está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

La firme decisión que muestra consigue retorcerle las entrañas, le provoca dar media vuelta y darse a la fuga, pero sabe que de hacerlo será Reiji el encargado de cubrir el desastre. Y el saber que el chico está preparado para enfrentarse contra un grupo de espíritus furiosos hace que el gato se rehaga de inmediato. En un fugaz momento la incertidumbre es puesta a raya y la máscara de Drigger brilla en toda su gloria cuando el gato se levanta para hacerle frente.

_.- Vete y te arrastrare de vuelta. Desafía a tu amo y te haré inclinar la cabeza._

Es arrogante, impetuoso, ofensivo. Se asegura de provocar una ligera vacilación en los más jóvenes, en aquellos que le temen. Falborg no retrocede, se esconde tras un muro de seguridad, incapaz de rendirse.

Drigger sabe que el chico está dispuesto a morir con tal de alcanzar el perdón. Cuando lo ve lleno de esperanza, deseoso por enmendar el pasado, decide no dejarse vencer. No quiere perder a ese chico fuerte que promete no rendirse jamás. Le recuerda a Minoru, aquel capaz de sacrificar todo por alcanzar un sueño; también recuerda a Otsuki, alguien que no sabe retroceder. Su expresión es audaz, tan repleta de vida que de inmediato Drigger siente empatía por él. El chico merece vivir, merece alcanzar un sueño de independencia. Y el gato se asegurará de ofrecerle una oportunidad. Hará lo que sea por mantenerlo vivo, por conservarlo hasta el final, con la ilusión de que en algún momento pueda disfrutar de su libertad.

Así que cuando Falborg ataca, Drigger responde con ferocidad. Le muestra los dientes, se aprovecha de la falsa ilusión del demonio a quien todos temen y no vacila en hacer daño. Se sumerge en la batalla donde está dispuesto a quemarse con tal de ofrecerle esperanza a ese muchacho que parece cargar con una culpa que carcome su alma.

Tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que permitirle seguir adelante.

Cuando Falborg lo golpea en la mejilla chamuscando la carne, solo pude pensar en alentarlo a seguir: _no te rindas_; así que contraataca sin dudarlo, destroza la carne de las manos y se asegura de provocar el dolor suficiente para obligarlo a retroceder, _no te dejare ganar_. Pero el muchacho, lejos de retirarse para lamer sus heridas, le ataca con mayor ímpetu con una potencia que le deja sin aliento. _Eres bueno._ _Mereces encontrar lo que sea que estés buscando. _

.- ¿Estás con nosotros o estás en contra?

Drigger sonríe. Su respuesta inmediata, casi justificante, es la curiosa frase de:_ No todo es blanco o negro;_ pero antes de lograr pronunciarla se muerde la lengua y asume el papel que le corresponde.

.- Estoy en contra de inútiles actos de rebelión destinados al completo fracaso. Estoy cansado de perdedores que se niegan a obedecer. Estoy harto de imbéciles que como tú quieren burlar sus votos de lealtad y huir para vivir una vida que no se han ganado.

.- No merezco otra vida, pero hay cosas que debo hacer.

_Y por ello te mantendré con vida._

.- Me importa una mierda tus pendientes, tengo la obligación de mantenerte aquí.

La respuesta del chico es feroz. Su rabia resulta devastadora, incontenible. Drigger no puede hacer frente al ataque que le carboniza el brazo izquierdo.

_.- _Me iré sin importar lo que nadie diga.

.- Puedes correr pero nunca escapar, nunca podrás escapar de mí.

.- No reconozco tu gobierno.

_Y no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que vivir bajo __el yugo de nadie, pero aún no tienes la fuerza para sobrevivir por tu cuenta._

.- Debiste considerarlo antes de aceptar un trato con Daisuke.

.- Tomare mi vida en mis propias manos.

Para Falborg sólo existen dos posibles desenlaces: Morir o escapar. Sin términos medios, sin falsas victorias. O destroza al gato y se autoproclama como el nuevo líder o falla una vez más y se convierte en esclavo. Drigger puede leer sus gestos desesperados, su entrega ciega ante el combate y se esmera por llevarlo hasta el límite de su capacidad. Planea vaciarle de esa emoción que le impulsa a consumirse en busca de la redención, pero tampoco puede tratarlo con demasiado cuidado. Sabe que el resto de los espíritus observan la batalla con cuidado, atentos a cualquier signo de debilidad.

Y no puede permitir que la flaqueza se apodere de él, no debe consentir que nadie dude de su poder; así que utiliza su lengua para humillar, sus ademanes groseros y condescendientes están destinados a permitir que el odio del resto crezca como una barrera que los mantenga con vida.

Falborg hace la misma pregunta que todos le han hecho en algún momento de su vida.

.- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?

La respuesta para Rei es simple: _Debo mantenerlos a salvo. _Drigger en cambio se burla sin piedad de esa fragilidad.

.- No busques mayor culpable que a ti mismo; cegado por tu propia codicia eres el único responsable de tu condena. Son ustedes los causantes de su ruina. Yo simplemente cumplo órdenes.

Escucha los murmullos furiosos del resto de los espiritus, voces que claman por su vida, por su destrucción. Y siente alivio al ver el rostro chispeante de rencor que Falborg muestra para él.

_M__erezco tu odio, es lo único que te mantendrá con vida_.

.- No perderé contra una marioneta. Me niego a convertirme en algo carente de voluntad como tú lo eres.

_Lo sé, y __lamento tener que obligarte._

.- Entonces te arrastraré por el suelo y mostraré a todos porque soy el favorito.

Falborg le hace sangrar, hiere su piel sin remordimiento alguno, animado por las voces llenas de aborrecimiento que claman por la sangre del gato. Drigger se burla de sus vanos intentos de vencer a pesar de que tiene el cuerpo en llamas.

.- Demasiado lento. Eres como todos. Un simple perdedor.

.- Cállate.

.- No puedes vencerme, estúpido. Soy Drigger, el primero de todos, el único. Irremplazable, invencible.

Falborg lo aferra del brazo, quema la carne que entra en contacto con sus manos. Le chamusca el cabello, las mejillas, los labios, la suave piel se estremece ante las lenguas de fuego que se lanzan a devorarla. Drigger se aprovecha de ello para derribarlo en un ataque que consume toda su fuerza; entrega todo en ese ataque donde buscar destrozar la voluntad del chico, es su obligación vencer para permitirle vivir. Reúne toda la fuerza que es capaz, todo el deseo de conservar con vida a ese chico y lo libera sin pensar. El chico se hunde bajo el peso imposible de toneladas de agua que se estrellan contra ellos.

Justo antes de caer inconsciente, mientras es sostenido por el gato que se aferra a él como si temiera verlo desaparecer, Falborg se sorprende de ver una curiosa expresión en el rostro de su enemigo: Culpa y vergüenza.

Por un momento cree que el gato se burla de él, pero la emoción en su rostro es demasiado sincera para pensar en un engaño. Se pregunta por que alguien que acaba de vencer y que disfruta humillando al resto puede sentir tanta pena por él.

YYY

Su primer despertar es un recuerdo blanco, lleno de dolor e incomodidad; la segunda vez resulta menos brillante pero la sensación punzante en su cuerpo lo obliga a dormir. La tercera vez consigue enfocar siluetas negras de aquellos que lo cuidan, pero no consigue formular palabra alguna y cualquier intento de movimiento le acarrea un latigazo de dolor. A veces consigue mantenerse despierto un mínimo de cinco minutos, demasiado debilitado para identificar a quienes hacen guardia junto a su lecho en cada ocasión. Sus pesadillas son insistentes y aunque no consigue recordarlas con precisión, hay una en particular que le produce malestar.

Todo comienza cuando vislumbra en lo alto de la colina el castillo que fuera su hogar. El sol que se asoma por el horizonte lanza destellos dorados sobre las ventanas más altas, pero de inmediato comprende que dichos destellos son en realidad lenguas de fuego que consume las torres. En su prisa por alcanzar su casa, el caballo en el que viaja tropieza con un banco de arenas movedizas e inmediatamente se siente caer en el abismo. Es entonces que se percata del gato que contempla su lento hundimiento hacia la nada sin mayor interés por prestar ayuda. Es vivida la sensación de impotencia que hace presa de su corazón mientras su cuerpo se vuelve inútil, demasiado pesado para sacarlo a flote. Cualquier intento por libertad solo provoca mayor hundimiento y en su furia no puede evitar maldecir al felino que colocó la trampa para él.

Pero hay un momento, un instante antes de hundirse en la negrura del sueño cuando el gato se inclina hacia él y le habla:

_Debes vivir. Vive para rebelarte, vive para desafiarme, vive para alcanzar tu sueño. Ten paciencia, no te rindas aún_

Despierta con la imagen de ese bello rostro que llora por él. Nunca consigue recordar el sueño cuando despierta, pero día a día logra reunir las piezas suficientes para darse una idea sobre él. Le toma mucho tiempo recuperarse de sus heridas, pero es el propio Daisuke quien irrumpe su descanso, lanzándole fuera de su cama improvisada.

.- Te cuidan más de lo que en realidad mereces.

Falborg balbucea una grosería, y resulta una suerte que sus huesos estén lo suficientemente rotos para que el sonido resulte incoherente.

.- Tenemos al insurrecto hecho polvo... espero que sea una lección para el resto, no más intentos de rebelión.

Falborg aprovecha ese momento para enderezarse lo suficiente y escupir ante los pies de Daisuke. El desafío es claro y el silencio que prosigue ante él demuestra que todos lo han interpretado correctamente.

.- Eres demasiado necio para tu propio bien.

Daisuke no aparenta la fuerza que en verdad tiene, levantar a Falborg no le provoca malestar alguno.

.- Es una lástima, chico, me equivoque al pensar que eras una buena adquisición.

Le sujeta del cuello y el resto de los espiritus retrocede temiendo el desenlace.

.- Tal vez sea la primera vez que desvanezco a uno de ustedes, pero quiero dejar claro que todos son reemplazables, todos son desechables. Puedo traer a cinco más en tu lugar, Falborg. Cinco más por cualquiera de ustedes, así que no confíen en el valor de su vida.

.- Basta ya de tanto discurso, Daisuke. .- la voz de Drigger resuena con demasiada fuerza en la pequeña cueva.

Permanece alejado del resto y su expresión pétrea no revela nada más que apatía. Tiene la mano izquierda ennegrecida, la derecha llena de pústulas y carne al rojo vivo. Es obvio que el crecimiento de tendones y músculos le produce más dolor del que se permite mostrar.

.- No es asunto tuyo, Drigger.

.- Te equivocas. Soy yo quien mantiene el orden, quien suprime las acciones individuales, y me afecta personalmente que quieras eliminar a uno de mis prisioneros.

.- Traeré a otro.

.- Pero todos creerán que fue eliminado porque no conseguí mantenerlo bajo control. No necesito un mártir al cual imitar. Esa clase de mensaje no me beneficia en absoluto.

.- No va rendirse.

.- Tengo la habilidad para doblegar a cualquiera de los espiritus que me entregues.

.- ¿Te interesa mantenerlo?

.- Quiero enseñarle modales.

.- Entonces adelante, Drigger, haz lo que debas.

Falborg cae al suelo sin fuerzas para moverse. Escucha los pasos felinos que se acercan a él. La patada en sus costillas produce el crujido inconfundible de un hueso roto.

El quejido que escapa de su boca resulta involuntario.

.- Si alguien se cree capaz de retarme y vencer, adelante, siempre estoy dispuesto a romper la cara de los imbéciles. No me molesta juguetear con un puñado de mocosos que insisten en gobernar una vida que no les pertenece; ¿hay alguien aquí que tenga intenciones en defender a este sujeto, alguien que piense causarme problemas? Un paso al frente y resolvamos el asunto de una buena vez.

El silencio que sigue es mortal, así como las miradas repletas de rencor.

.- Si nadie piensa alzar la mano, entonces fuera. Largo de aquí que necesito dictar una lección sobre humildad y buenas costumbres.

Ningún espíritu titubea, el gobierno de Drigger es absoluto y ellos obedecen con el corazón amargado. Daisuke se siente complacido por el desempeño de su mascota.

.- Es bueno saber que tomas tu trabajo en serio, Drigger.

.- Cierra la boca, hago lo que tengo que hacer.

.- Me gusta tu actitud. Te has vuelto más violento con el paso de los años.

.- Lárgate, Daisuke, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Drigger espera hasta verle marchar antes de inclinarse junto al herido. Falborg le escupe en el rostro, tuerce el gesto y aprieta los dientes en espera del golpe que nunca llega. Se siente un poquito desubicado cuando levanta los ojos y se topa con la expresión vacía en el rostro del gato.

.- Eres un poderoso espíritu de fuego; demasiado creído para su propio bien.

Tiene la confianza para arrodillarse frente a él, sin importarle que Reiji esté a dos pasos mirando el intercambio con obvia indiferencia.

.- Para la mayoría basta con dejarles los huesos rotos, humillarlos o amenazarlos, y se convierten en mansos corderos. Si me convierto en un cruel carcelero inclinan la cabeza y admiten la derrota, aunque en el fondo clamen venganza.

De cerca son visibles las heridas aún sin cicatrizar que marcan la piel suave; pero el gato no se muestra afectado, no muestra interés por iniciar con su castigo.

.- Es obvio que la treta no funcionara contigo; no cederás en tu ciego empeño de ser libre. Y tal vez pueda entender porque te niegas a rendirte. .- suena triste, aunque hay una especie de respeto escondido tras esos ojos ambarinos, .- Gobiernas el fuego rojo, lo que significa traición, tu muerte fue provocada por alguien en quien confiabas…

Falborg siente un ramalazo de odio que burbujea en el fondo de su estomago. Su intento por lanzar un golpe se ve frustrado cuando el gato sujeta la mano que se alza contra él.

.- Pero también gobiernas el fuego azul, lo que significa que cometiste traición contra alguien que te era preciado, y que buscas la forma de enmendarte.

El gruñido de Falborg resulta amenazante, pero se encuentra tan débil que no tiene fuerza para callar al gato.

.- Eres más fuerte que cualquiera de los que habitan aquí porque tienes un doble motivo para vivir: Quieres conseguir el perdón de aquellos a quienes traicionaste, y quieres perdonar a quienes te dieron la espalda. Por ello te resulta insoportable permanecer atado.

Falborg vislumbra una extraña emoción en ese rostro enemigo; si no fuera porque se han enfrentado a muerte, podría creer que el chico en realidad siente pena por él.

.- Siendo que tienes fuertes motivos para no dejarte vencer, me permito ofrecerte un consejo: Deja la estupidez. Si tanto quieres vivir, entonces aprende a no lanzarte de cabeza contra ciertas murallas. Basta ya con el lloriqueo y asume tu papel en este lugar. Si no te apetece convertirte en marioneta no lo seas, pero tampoco quieras pasarte de listo porque el único perjudicado aquí serás tu.

Falborg protesta cuando le ve inclinar el rostro, tan cerca que casi puede sentir su aliento.

.- Voy a contarte un secreto, y aunque nadie lo diga en voz alta ten por seguro que la mayoría lo sabe. .- Susurra cerca de su oído, sin importarle la cercanía. .- No soy desechable. A diferencia de ti o del resto, yo no puedo ser borrado. Si insistes en vencerme, adelante, inténtalo las veces que quieras, pero debes saber que si logras en algún momento derrotarme, será tu muerte inmediata. Esa es la trampa en el trato que ofrece Daisuke. O te vuelves esclavo a sus órdenes o te concede la libertad de la muerte. No hay forma de que puedas huir con ese cuerpo. Morirás si lo intentas.

Le mira a los ojos y Falborg comprende que habla con la verdad.

.- Escucha bien y con atención. Si quieres vivir, si en verdad lo quieres, entonces mira con cuidado y aprende a sobrevivir. Ellos te aceptaran como a un igual, te enseñarán a salir adelante. Ten paciencia, Falborg, hay batallas que no puedes ganar si las tomas de frente, hay veces que perder es la única forma de obtener lo que quieres. Deja tu necedad y aprovecha lo que tienes en frente. Avanza, paso a paso, utiliza los recursos a tu alrededor y llegara un momento en que puedas conseguir la suficiente libertad para alcanzar tu sueño. Presta atención y no te dejes vencer, no te rindas, pero tampoco cometas la estupidez de creerte capaz de vivir sin ayuda.

Cuando se aleja, Falborg es testigo de cómo la máscara cae sobre el rostro del gato; vuelve a ser Drigger, frío y distante, insensible a las peticiones ajenas. El cambio resulta sorpresivo, tanto que no se espera el golpe que recibe. Pareciera que el gato intenta grabar en su piel, dejar un recordatorio de su superioridad. Para cuando termina Falborg no consigue enfocarle con claridad.

.- No quiero tener que repetir mi amenaza, no pienso ofrecerte otra advertencia. Despierta a la realidad y asúmela; de lo contrario sólo serás un idiota.

Le abandona sin remordimiento alguno, se marcha como si no tuviera interés por ese cuerpo desfallecido. En ese preciso instante Falborg le odia, con todo su ser, y consume sus fuerzas pensando en levantarse una vez más para desafiarle de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta conseguir la libertad o la muerte.

.- ¿Falborg?

Los espiritus vuelven una vez que el correctivo ha terminado, en sus rostros se lee la culpa por el abandono, la ira por el castigo inmerecido, pero también el compañerismo, la amistad que surge cuando compartes el mismo destino fatal. Son ellos quienes curan sus heridas, quienes le ofrecen apoyo. Falborg comprende el odio que todos gritan en silencio pues se parece al sentimiento que comienza a emponzoñar su propio corazón.

.- Maldito gato, .- escucha decir mientras alguien le cura las contusiones de su rostro. .- Un día de estos conseguiremos humillarle.

Murmullos aprobatorios que desencadenan bromas crueles sobre el verdugo que todos desprecian, comentarios infames sobre la marioneta preferida del guardian; la antipatía que comparten provoca una repentina complicidad, una lealtad difícil de quebrantar. Falborg se ríe con ellos, participa en el juego y saborea el momento de sentirse aceptado. El ambiente se torna tan familiar que cuando alguien propone una fiesta de bienvenida para el recién llegado, los gritos de aprobación resuenan en la noche. Reúnen la comida recién capturada y el vino robado del pueblo más cercano en torno a la fogata convocada por uno de ellos.

Envuelto en el aprecio de aquellos que comparten su destino, las heridas de su orgullo comienzan por cicatrizar. Ellos le ofrecen una devoción ciega, un respeto sincero. Hay confianza en la mujer llamada Tenshi y fe en la expresión del chico Youko.

.- No desesperes, Falborg, algún día tendremos la oportunidad para devolver el golpe.

.- Contigo, hermano, quizá podamos vencer al gato en un futuro.

Intrigado por el odio que reverbera junto al nombre del gato, Falborg comienza a interesarse por las capacidades de su enemigo en común. Pide detalles sobre el carcelero y en respuesta cada uno le relata su encuentro con Drigger. Le brindan un recuento de los combates más memorables, de los intentos de rebelión, de los castigos, de los maltratos.

Son muchas las especulaciones sobre su verdadero rostro, sobre su poder, sobre el trato que tiene con su amo, pero nadie conoce la realidad que se esconde tras la máscara. Escuchando historias plagada de fantasía y misticismo, Falborg siente el deseo irrefrenable de esclarecer el misterio que representa, siente curiosidad por ese felino esquivo que ha destrozado la esperanza de libertad.

Se relame ante las posibilidades. El juego consiste en descorrer la cortina negra que oculta al gato y exhibir sus debilidades. Es como un niño travieso que desea averiguar el por qué de las cosas.

Y en esta ocasión es Drigger quien alienta su curiosidad.

YYYY

_N/A: En la siguiente parte podremos ver las primeras interacciones entre estos dos._


	11. Escena XI: De Bryan y Drigger

**DULCES ESPÍ****RITUS  
****Por Roquel**

_Gracias a: _

_Shiroi Tsuki_

_Shia Azakami_

_Nameless-Anami_

_Marie'Rox_

Por sus comentarios. Les traigo otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado.

_**Cronología sobre la amistad de Bryan y Rei**__**: **_

_De Falborg vs Drigger.  
__De Falborg y Drigger.  
__De Bryan y Drigger.  
__De Bryan y Rei__._

**Escena**** XI: De Bryan y Drigger**

La paliza de Drigger consigue que Falborg permanezca en cama durante otro par de meses. Tiempo que el chico utiliza para informarse sobre las debilidades y fortalezas del gato, cualquier detalle que pueda servirle para desenmascararlo.

Basta con mencionar su nombre para que las blasfemias surjan y con ellas información útil. Por ejemplo: Consigue averiguar que el gato no duerme en el campamento, y que además de ser el primero de todos ellos, tiene el privilegio de ser el favorito, por ello es que Daisuke consiente todas sus groserías.

Es curioso como todos repiten lo mismo una y otra vez.

Con cada día que pasa Falborg siente desprecio por el Drigger altanero, egoísta y venenoso que todos mencionan. Sin embargo, siente debilidad por el Drigger silencioso, territorial y esquivo del que nadie parece percatarse. Le intriga la forma como el gato consigue imponer su voluntad, aunque nadie más le apoye. Le desconcierta la deferencia que el guardián tiene hacia él. Le aturde la facilidad con la que Drigger consigue gobernarlos.

No hay conspiración que Drigger no descubra.  
No hay revuelta que Drigger no detenga.  
No hay rebelde que Drigger no destroce.

Resulta humillante la forma como el gato se ufana de ser su carcelero; pero lejos de amargarse como el resto lo hace, Falborg simplemente observa. Con cada día que pasa comienza a sospechar que la obsesión del gato por ser un capataz déspota e injusto revela el miedo a perderles de vista; que su necedad por permanecer solo, sugiere un terror a familiarizarse con alguien.

Ese pensamiento en particular lo llena de incertidumbre, porque sugiere que el gato y él son más afines de lo que cree.

Falborg sabe lo que es guardar secretos, esconder heridas y vivir a base mentiras. Sabe que quien se oculta tras la petulancia es alguien que teme darse a conocer. Eso lo lleva a preguntarse algo muy simple:

_¿__Por qué el gato tiene miedo de acercarse a la gente?_

YYY

Por petición expresa de su amo, Reiji vigila incesantemente a Drigger. Tiene la tarea de informar a Daisuke sobre cualquier cosa que involucre al gato, y eso incluye identificar a quienes muestran un desmedido interés por la mascota. Es por ello que para él no pasa desapercibida la fingida indiferencia que Falborg muestra cada vez que se habla del gato.

Su deber es reportarlo a Daisuke en cuanto tiene oportunidad.

– Deja que se acerque…, si es que el gato lo permite. Tal vez sea momento de conseguir un amigo para Drigger.

Reiji se retira sin más pero desde ese momento se dedica a vigilar con más atención los avances de Falborg.

Lo ve bromear y reír con el resto de los espíritus. Lo escucha maldecir el nombre del gato en voz alta. Lo mira pavonearse frente al resto…

Pero también ve lo que nadie más quiere ver.

La forma como intenta provocar una reacción en Drigger y su enfado cuando éste lo ignora por completo. La intensa mirada que a escondidas le dedica cada vez que el gato se aparece por el campamento. El modo como presume cuando sabe que Drigger está cerca…

Su interés por el gato le resulta tan obvio que no le sorprende que Falborg recurra a él como último recurso para conocer a la mascota.

– Me han dicho que eres el segundo después del gato, ¿Te venció de la misma manera que a nosotros?

– No estaría aquí de no ser así.

Si fuera honesto, Reiji admitiría que el gato jamás quiso enfrentarse a él y tampoco hubo necesidad de que lo hiciera: Él no tenía nada más que hacer que seguir a Daisuke allá a donde fuera…, pero eso es un secreto que no piensa compartir.

– Es difícil imaginar tantos años de esclavitud.

– No es esclavitud para mí.

– ¿Hablas en serio?

– ¿Por qué vienes conmigo, Falborg?

– Tengo preguntas.

– Entonces hazlas, aunque nada garantiza que vaya a contestarte.

– De acuerdo…, entonces dime, sin el gato, ¿Qué nos detiene para marcharnos?

– Drigger vigila el campamento sin necesidad de poner un pie en él. Intenta huir y lo tendrás encima en cuestión de segundos.

– ¿Por qué el gato no duerme aquí?

– Porque no quiere, pero lo hará si Daisuke lo ordena.

– Entonces tiene un escondite propio.

– Lo tiene y sabrás que aquellos quienes intentaron seguirlo no terminaron demasiado bien.

– Eso he oído… pero tú sabes donde está.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Me lo dirás?

– No.

Falborg se ríe.

– Gracias de todos modos; nuestra charla ha sido inspiradora.

Cuando Reiji le ve marcharse no puede evitar añadir.

– No encontrarás a Drigger.

– Eso ya lo has dicho…, pero él puede encontrarme a mí.

YYY

Falborg debe esperar hasta que todos están durmiendo para deslizarse fuera del campamento sin que nadie advierta su presencia. Camina a prisa, evitando los ojos espías de Daisuke, hasta alcanzar los límites permitidos del campamento.

La luna es apenas un débil resplandor en el cielo que ilumina la delicada línea de energía que separa el mundo real de esa pequeña prisión. Un paso más y estará de vuelta en el mundo.

– Yo no haría eso.

Drigger le mira con evidente fastidio mientras se apoya en el tronco del árbol que está a su izquierda. Tiene los brazos cruzados, la cabeza ladeada y una expresión completamente neutra, pero Falborg percibe que bajo esa superficie de calma se agita algo más.

Falborg contiene sus ganas de sonreír.

– Vuelve al campamento, Falborg, y deja de hacer el necio.

– No.

– ¿Voy a tener que obligarte?

– No.

– Entonces qué… ¿Necesitas que te acompañe de vuelta?

– No.

Drigger se endereza con una leve advertencia en su mirada.

– ¿Intentas fastidiarme?

– No.

– No me hagas enfadar, Falborg. Sabes que no te dejaré marcharte. Vuelve al campamento y deja de ser imbécil.

– No trataré de salir; no planeaba hacerlo de todos modos.

– Ya. Claro. ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?

– Era la única forma de localizarte.

A Falborg le resulta sumamente gratificante el parpadeo incrédulo del gato.

– Eres muy escurridizo… cualquiera podría pensar que estás huyendo de algo.

– Huyo de los idiotas pesados que insisten en molestarme.

– Yo también lo haría.

– ¿Por qué me haces perder el tiempo, Falborg?

– Quiero charlar.

– Entonces busca a tus amigos. Vuelve al campamento y déjame en paz.

– ¿Qué pasará si salgo?

– Te moleré a palos y te arrastraré de vuelta, ¿Nadie te advirtió sobre lo que hago con los desertores?

– Creo que Tenshi mencionó algo al respecto.

– ¿Y crees que no lo haré?

– Todo lo contrario…, estoy seguro de que eres capaz.

Ninguno de ellos se mueve, como estatuas abandonadas en el bosque; pero es Drigger, para deleite de Falborg, el primero en romper el silencio.

– ¡Basta de esta absurda cháchara, Falborg! Avanza o retrocede, cualquiera que sea tu decisión terminarás de vuelta en el campamento, con algunos huesos rotos o no, eso lo decides tú.

– Vaya… Estarás de acuerdo que siendo espíritus no avanzamos ni retrocedemos, estamos atascados en un solo lugar.

– Un pensador, _¡Maravilloso!..._, vuelve con tus amigos y comparte ésta encantadora idea con ellos. Habrá algunos que estarán felices de filosofar contigo sobre la vida y la muerte.

– No quiero hablar con ellos.

El suspiro frustrado del gato le sabe a victoria.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Falborg?

– Quedarme aquí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque eso te obliga a quedarte conmigo.

Se espera la risa condescendiente del gato así como la burlona sonrisa de desprecio.

– ¿Necesitas una niñera, Falborg? Porque eso puede arreglarse…, le diré a Tenshi que te alimente en la boca y duerma contigo por las noches. Eso ahuyentará las pesadillas.

Falborg se acerca silenciosamente mientras el gato le destroza con sus palabras, al percatarse de su movimiento el gato le sonríe abiertamente.

– Acércate más, Falbog, tengo ganas de patear tu cabeza llena de aire.

Falborg nunca ha sido capaz de resistir un desafío, así que se mueve con deliberada lentitud mientras Drigger permanece quieto.

– ¿Extrañas a tu mami, Falborg?... ¿Quieres que alguien te rasque la cabeza mientras lloras en sus faldas?

Falborg siente un ramalazo de ira e inconscientemente aprieta sus puños.

– Con que he tocado un nervio sensible, ¿Eh?... ¿Tu madre es la razón de qué estés aquí?... ¿Estás lloriqueando por ella? _Mamá, mamá, perdóname…_

– Habla todo lo que quieras, Drigger.

– Yo puedo seguir… conozco a los de tu clase. Estúpidos ignorantes que no saben obedecer. Imbéciles que mueren jóvenes porque no saben mantener la boca cerrada.

– Yo también conozco a los de tu tipo. Como alguien que ha practicado el mismo arte, reconozco a quien se esconde bajo el sarcasmo.

Falborg ha llegado hasta él. Tiene la palma apoyada en el árbol y el cuerpo inclinado hacia el gato. Invade su espacio personal con aparente facilidad y cuando habla su voz no le tiembla:

– La pregunta es de qué te escondes tú.

– Si no te quitas de mi vista voy a despellejarte.

Falborg ignora el tono venenoso. Respira seguridad, exuda un peligroso aire de confianza que Drigger no le ha visto antes.

– Entonces, ¿Vas a golpearme o no?

– La única razón por la que no lo he hecho es…

–…porque me estarías dando la razón, ¿Cierto?

– Tus delirios me causan gracia. Eres divertido, Falborg… un estúpido divertido.

– Y yo creo que tú eres un engreído bonito.

La mirada de Drigger se afila y Falborg manda al diablo su prudencia cuando le susurra:

– Creo, Drigger, que puedo escuchar como tu corazón palpita.

Drigger le empuja con fuerza, es violencia pura cuando ataca sin piedad. Falborg se sorprende una vez más de la poderosa energía de ese delicado muchacho. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, no puede evitar pensar:

"_Has probado mi punto, Drigger"_

YYY

Despierta en su cama atendido por Tenshi que farfulla maldiciones contra el gato. Y aunque se entera del rumor que corre entre los espiritus: _Falborg escapó al bosque y Drigger le dio caza_, no hace nada por desmentirlo. Consigue quedarse en cama durante dos días, bajo la atenta mirada de sus enfermeros, pero al final consigue escaparse cuando nadie más le vigila.

Drigger le espera justo en los límites del campamento y no se muestra especialmente amable.

– ¿Quieres que te arranque la cabeza, Falborg?

– No estoy quebrantando ninguna regla. Estoy dentro del campamento y nadie ha dicho que no pueda dar un paseo por la noche.

– No colmes mi paciencia, Falborg.

– Quiero charlar contigo.

– Pues a mí me fastidia tratar con un idiota como tú.

Falborg se ríe.

– Te equivocas conmigo, Drigger; no soy tan fácil de engañar. Yo hice lo mismo que tú estás haciendo. Fui todo lo grosero que pude ser y nunca deje que la gente se acercará. Reconozco los síntomas.

– _**Déjame en paz.**_** ¿**En que idioma quieres que te lo diga? ¿Necesitas que sacuda tu cabeza llena de aire? _**Me fastidias**_**. **Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que apalear tu trasero cada tres días.

– Creo que me agradas, Drigger. Quiero conocerte mejor.

El ataque le resulta completamente sorpresivo. Drigger se muestra inmisericorde. Rompe piernas, brazos y costillas, se cerciora de infligir el suficiente daño para que Falborg permanezca en cama durante todo un mes.

Pero eso no consigue desalentarlo. Pese a las advertencias de sus compañeros para no enfadar al gato, Falborg se las ingenia para volver a los límites del campamento cuando consigue levantarse sin ayuda.

En está ocasión Drigger no aparece; aunque puede sentirlo vigilando de lejos.

– ¿Te rindes, Drigger?..., ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?..., ¿Quién es el que huye ahora?

Drigger le cae encima sin decir nada y no muestra piedad por su débil estado. Se asegura de apalearlo hasta que pierde el sentido.

YYY

– ¿Cuándo vas parar?..., ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Falborg ignora el estallido de Tenshi mientras intenta enderezarse.

– ¡¿Qué haces para que el gato se enfade así contigo? Jamás se ha ensañado de tal forma con ninguno de nosotros.

– Ese es precisamente mi punto, Tenshi. Un animal salvaje se vuelve más y más fiero cuando siente que lo están acorralando.

– Y cuando menos lo esperes se lanzará a destrozarte la garganta.

– Es un riesgo que pienso tomar.

– Estás siendo imbécil.

– Ya me lo han dicho.

– Falborg, _por favor_, no provoques más a Drigger.

Pero no hay caso. Falborg se empeña en volver al bosque cada vez sin importar que en cada ocasión el gato lo arrastre de vuelta inconsciente.

Hasta Reiji trata de hacerle entrar en razón.

– ¿Qué intentas conseguir, Falborg?... ¿Quieres que Drigger te elimine?... ¿Intentas probar su paciencia?

– Déjame en paz.

– Drigger está furioso…

– Si el asunto lo irrita tanto entonces no lo estoy haciendo del todo mal.

En secreto, Falborg admite que el asunto se ha estancado. Drigger ya no le habla, se limita a golpearle cada vez con más fuerza, sin piedad ni misericordia…, casi con desesperación.

Las heridas cicatrizan rápido gracias a su condición de espíritu, pero eso no impide que duela. En cada paliza Drigger se asegura de provocar el mayor daño posible, como si creyera que el dolor finalmente lo alejará.

_Habla conmigo gato estúpido._

Esa noche, cuatro meses después que decidiera poner en marcha su plan e incontables palizas desde entonces, Falborg se acerca a los límites del campamento y permanece ahí, sin decir nada, frustrándose ante la invisibilidad del gato.

Puede sentirlo mirando, escondiéndose de él, tratando de construir muros de sangre a su alrededor.

_¿__De qué huyes?_

Examina con ira la línea que separa el mundo real del campamento. Los límites de su prisión, la prisión que gobierna Drigger…

_¿Por qué __te escondes?..._

Falborg se endereza como si acabara de recibir una descarga. Mira hacia la espesura del bosque mientras su mente trabaja…

_¿Por qué estás aquí si tanto __te fastidia mi presencia?..., ¿Por qué no te marchas si te molesta oírme?... Deseas evitarme a toda costa y te escondes de mí, pero sigues aquí… ¿Por qué tu obsesión con evitar que alguien se acerque a este lugar?_

Siendo una persona de impulsos, Falborg no pierde el tiempo en formular preguntas cuyas respuestas sabe que no oirá.

Lo que hace para encontrar las respuestas es atravesar la barrera pese a escuchar el grito de advertencia del gato.

Siente la electricidad flotando a su alrededor. Escucha el rítmico golpeteo de algo que tarda en identificar como su corazón. El dolor es súbito, como el golpe de un rayo. Grita bajo la presión de ese poder que amenaza con destrozarle el cuerpo.

Es lo último que recuerda antes de perder la consciencia.

YYY

Sueña con cadenas que lo aprisionan mientras intenta reunirse con su familia. Sueña con ríos de sangre brotando del castillo que fuera su casa. Sueña con cuerpos sin rostro que se burlan de su destino. Sueña con su cuerpo lleno de llagas, cubierto de sangre y heridas abiertas…

"_Eres un estúpido, Falborg… un __completo estúpido"_

La voz proviene de algún lugar y aunque le resulta vagamente familiar no consigue ubicar a su dueño.

"_No te desangres, maldita sea… ¡Reacciona!"_

Se oye angustiada y molesta; alterna insultos con órdenes, y parece verdaderamente preocupada.

"_¿Por qué complicas mi vida, Falborg?"_

YYY

Recuperar la consciencia es un proceso terriblemente doloroso, no puede evitar gemir de dolor cuando intenta mover su cuerpo.

– Quédate quieto

El gato suena aburrido, ligeramente fastidiado. Su rostro es lo primero que ve cuando consigue abrir los ojos. Se hallan en el bosque y el sol se encuentra en lo alto…, a saber cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente.

– _Drigger…_

– Cierra la boca. Te llevaré al campamento y no volverás a venir aquí a menos que quieras otra paliza.

– _¿Tú…?_

– ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas, Falborg? Fui _**yo**_ quien te hizo tragar tierra.

– _Mientes._

– Te he golpeado muy fuerte, Falborg...

– _No fuiste tú… _

– Por supuesto que fui yo.

– _No fuiste tú. Fue la barrera. No podemos cruzar. Ahora lo sé. Tú nos proteges…_

– Estás loco, Falborg.

Cuando Drigger hace ademán de levantarse, Falborg consigue reunir la fuerza suficiente para sujetarle, a pesar de que el movimiento envía latigazos de dolor a su cerebro.

– _Me llamó Bryan. Llámame Bryan._

Se desmaya pero casi podría jurar que el gato _finalmente_ le mira.

YYY

n/a

_Bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? Yo creo que Falborg es un cabezón, que no sabe aceptar cuando no lo quieren cerca._

_Falta un capitulo que hable sobre la aceptación de Falborg por parte de Drigger, así que aún nos estaremos viendo._


	12. Escena XII: De Bryan y Rei

**DULCES ESPIRITUS**

**Por Roquel**

Mil gracias a quien sigue esta historia. Tenemos ahora la parte final para el encuentro entre Falborg y Drigger y cómo es que terminaron siendo amigos. Y creo que finalmente sabremos cual es el deseo de Daisuke. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

**Nekot:** Espero que el Falborg te siga gustando. Saludos.

**Nameless Anami: **Capitulo final y al fin conocemos un poco mas sobre la amistad del gato y de Bryan

**Leran70:** Finalmente el desenlace de la amistad. Espero te guste. Saludos.

**Bermellon:** Si, Falborg no soporta eso de ser apartado, asì que luchara por acercarse al gato.

**Navleu**: Si, Bryan tiene sus momentos pero por ello es que será amigo del gato.

**Shia Azakami**: Los esfuerzos de Bryan dan frutos, finalmente. Y aquí es que aparece el nombre del gato por primera vez.

**Shiroi Tsuki****: **Si quiero escribir la historia de Bryan, pero será para compartir con yura y que este lo comprenda. Este capitulo espero te resulte màs largo.

Un capitulo largo… o al menos así lo sentí, iba a dividirlo en dos pero no, tenía que ser uno solo para justificar la tardanza. Espero que les guste.

Saludos y muchas gracias a quien ande por aquí.

Este capítulo era necesario antes de continuar con la historia original. Asì que pronto tendremos el nuevo capitulo de Dulces Espiritus.

**Escena XII: De Bryan y Rei**

La irritación de Drigger se evapora cuando ve a Falborg cruzar la barrera, su grito se sobrepone con el gemido estrangulado del chico que cae envuelto en cadenas de energía. La situación le pilla con la guardia baja pero se recupera a tiempo para evitar la tragedia. En apenas un segundo Drigger lo arrastra de vuelta a la zona segura del bosque; es curioso que la barrera no reaccione en su contra.

– Eres un estúpido, Falborg… un completo estúpido.

Drigger sabe que quienes crucen la barrera mueren de forma irremediable, hasta ahora sólo ha perdido a uno de ellos; aún era demasiado joven para controlarlos y el chico simplemente escapó.

– No te desangres, maldita sea… ¡Reacciona!

Drigger aun recuerda el cuerpo mutilado que se desangró entre sus brazos. Fue el único y Daisuke se aseguró que todos creyeran que fue muerto por su mano. Nunca lo desmintió, pues eso garantizaba que no habría más escapes. Pero ese día se prometió que no dejaría huir a nadie, se juró a sí mismo que nunca permitiría que nadie padeciera ese infierno.

Hasta ahora.

_Mi culpa. _

Conoce el sentimiento, está familiarizado con él, pero aún le resulta amargo y pesado. La sola visión del destrozado cuerpo de ese chico le provoca dolor. Siente los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, como hace mucho que no sucedía.

_Lo siento, lo siento._

Con manos temblorosas le toma el pulso y al no encontrarlo se inclina para oír el latido de su corazón. Su débil sonido lo llena de alivio.

– ¿Por qué complicas mi vida, Falborg?

Hay sangre por todas partes, heridas profundas que cortan la carne y dejan a la vista tendones y hueso. Drigger lo arrastra hasta la sombra y se mancha mientras verifica la seriedad de sus heridas.

– Déjalo morir.

La voz lo sobresalta, ni siquiera se ha percatado del intruso que observa. La bilis le inunda la boca al encontrarse con Daisuke.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Sé cuando alguien cruza el límite de mis dominios.

– Pues ya lo has visto, ahora vete. No te quiero aquí.

– Déjalo morir, Drigger. Sólo causara problemas.

– Es mi prisionero.

– Y mi esclavo; yo decido que hacer con él, y la verdad es que prefiero dejarlo morir.

– No es tu decisión.

– Tampoco la tuya.

– Si él quiere morir puede morir después; tendrá toda la vida para morir, pero eso no pasará hoy. No merece desaparecer.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no es su culpa que este aquí. Merece una oportunidad para encontrar lo que sea que esté buscando.

– ¿No crees que es más cruel retenerlo contra su voluntad?

– Todos están aquí contra su voluntad, pero están vivos y me aseguraré que sigan así.

– Ha causado demasiados problemas, Drigger, no lo quiero aquí.

– No podrás reemplazarlo de inmediato, lo sabes. Toma demasiado tiempo, demasiada energía. No podrás traer a otro hasta dentro de seis meses.

– Esperaremos.

– No. No vale desperdiciar lo que ya has hecho.

–…me sorprendes, Drigger. Cuando creo que no puede haber nada más en tu corazón, me muestras que tu piedad aún existe. Aún puedes sentir. Tal vez comienzas a comprender mi deseo.

– Jamás. Me asquea cada vez que decides crear a otro, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Si decides ponerlos bajo mi custodia, no permitiré que se mueran. Son míos. No dejare que les hagas daño, ¿me oyes? Están aquí contra su voluntad, son aberraciones a ojos de todos, pero merecen una oportunidad para alcanzar la paz, para enmendar sus errores, para obtener el perdón.

– ¿Te das cuenta que te estás atando a ellos? No podrás abandonarlos, no podrás traicionarlos y tampoco podrás ir contra mí si eso significa dañarlos.

Drigger le ignora. Su mayor y único deseo es asesinarlo, destrozarlo y borrarlo del mundo, pero jamás podrá hacerlo si su muerte es también la de Reiji… Desde el principio, cuando vio a Reiji obedecer ciegamente, cuando lo vio gobernar a los espíritus que llegaban, supo que no podría cumplir su deseo.

Ahora vive el día a día, miserable y prisionero, sin esperanzas de libertad; pero no piensa dejar que los espíritus estén a merced de la voluntad de Daisuke.

– Bien, ¿y qué? No importa. Te estoy diciendo que este chico es mío. Que voy a cuidarlo. Y no se va a morir, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora lárgate que tengo cosas que hacer.

Drigger se despoja de su jubón, una prenda blanca de algodón suave que despedaza para vendar las heridas más profundas. Sabe que no es la pérdida de sangre lo que matara a Falborg, sino el dolor.

Para desvanecer a un espíritu basta con someterlo a un ritual de agonía.

Drigger corre al bosque en busca de _"Arpago"_, la famosa planta de hojas blancas que sirve como calmante; cuando consigue reunir todo un puñado de ella, vuelve con Falborg. Durante incontables horas Drigger se sienta con él, destrozando las flores hasta conseguir suficiente pulpa amarga que inmediatamente mezcla con agua fresca. Falborg no las traga cuando las pone en su boca, así que el gato bebe por él y lo fuerza a tragar los calmantes que lo mantendrán con vida. Cada pequeño sorbo asegura su supervivencia.

Es más de medianoche cuando el cuerpo de Falborg se relaja por fin. Su rostro aún brilla con la palidez cadavérica y sus vendas, antes blancas, se han teñido de rojo, pero ya no se sacude presa de convulsiones agónicas y la sangre ha dejado de manar.

Lo peor ha pasado.

YYY

Cuando Falborg despierta, Drigger está listo para interpretar su papel. Mentirle resulta fácil:

"_Cierra la boca. Te llevaré al campamento y no volverás a venir aquí a menos que quieras otra paliza… ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas, Falborg? Fui __**yo**__ quien te hizo tragar tierra."_

Pero Falborg no cae en la trampa… no cree en su mentira.

"_No fuiste tú. Fue la barrera. No podemos cruzar. Ahora lo sé; tú nos proteges…"_

"_Estás loco, Falborg."_

"_Me llamó Bryan. Llámame Bryan."_

Falborg se desmaya y es una suerte que en ese instante no pueda ver el rostro del gato, un rostro que es la viva imagen de la desesperación. Drigger tiembla, se deja caer a tierra con el rostro entre las manos, incapaz de creer lo que ha pasado. Un acceso de pánico le atenaza el corazón.

"_Lo sabe"_ piensa _"Lo sabe, losabelosabelosabe…"_ el pensamiento hace espirales en su mente. Permanece a su lado, sintiéndose miserable y maldito. Evoca con claridad la maldición de la mujer Yegorovich.

_No podrás salvarlos a todos; habrá quienes busquen tu compañía. Quienes crean que pueden__ ser tus amigos. Quienes piensen que pueden salvarte… y quienes sólo sientan curiosidad._

La curiosidad de Falborg… ¿la curiosidad le ha hecho descubrir su farsa? Años luchando por convertirse en alguien intocable, años de portar una máscara… y todo se desbarata en un segundo.

– ¿Por qué lloras, Drigger?

La voz de Reiji lo despabila; en ese momento se siente tan vulnerable que, al mirar el rostro que una vez quiso con toda su alma, siente tambalear sus defensas. Se endereza con cautela, procurando esconder su debilidad.

– ¿Lloras por él? – le interroga Reiji sin mostrar el menor indicio de que le importe la respuesta.

– No lloro por nadie. Estoy cansado, es todo.

– Tal vez no derramas lágrimas.., pero tu cara no es la misma de siempre.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Reiji?... ¿Daisuke te envía?

Reiji lo mira con ojos carentes de expresión, y aunque han pasado años desde que dejara de ser Otsuki, Drigger no se acostumbra a no encontrar emociones en esos ojos que antes conocía tan bien.

– La desaparición de Falborg tiene perturbado al campamento, Drigger; algunos han decidido buscarlo. Se han pasado toda la mañana rondando los bosques, no tardarán en llegar a este lugar.

Al observar el rostro de un Falborg inconsciente, Drigger se percata de lo joven que es. Libre de las expresiones de empecinamiento y desprecio, el rostro de Falborg es suave y pulcro, algo que remarca las huellas que el dolor dejó tras de sí. Su expresión es tan indefensa que durante un rato Drigger siente ganas de quedarse ahí y esperar al resto. Siente la estúpida idea de cuidarlo.

_Ya no corre peligro. Sobrevivirá. _

Le quita las vendas, examinando las heridas con atención para verificar que todas sanan apropiadamente. Entierra lejos las vendas junto con las hojas sobrantes de _arpago_. Esconde su pera de agua y después se sienta a esperar.

Cuando los espíritus llegan, la máscara de Drigger ha vuelto a su rostro y su expresión desborda fastidio.

Tenshi, Anku, Youko y Altha se detienen al verlo. Sus ojos viajan de Reiji a Falborg. Ira, desprecio y odio; son las emociones que se vislumbran claramente en sus rostros cuando miran al gato.

Drigger siente un alivio que no deja traslucir: Lo responsabilizan de todo, lo culpan por el estado de Falborg. Eso es bueno.

_Es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa._

– Está zona está prohibida. – recita Drigger exhibiendo el tono más altanero que existe. – Cualquiera que se acerque a los límites del campamento recibirá una paliza, ¿Queda claro?

– ¡Maldito!

Youko aprieta los puños pero Anku lo detiene antes de que se atreva a cometer una locura.

– ¿He preguntado si queda claro?

Tenshi escupe en el suelo, su mirada llena de ira.

Drigger avanza hacia ellos en un movimiento casi imperceptible. Golpea a Anku, derriba a Youko y abofetea a Tenshi. Altha retrocede emitiendo un grito de sorpresa.

– ¡¿Ha quedado claro?!

La respuesta de completa obediencia arrancada por la fuerza. Ellos le odian, cosa que Drigger agradece. _Su odio los mantendrá alerta. Su odio los mantendrá a salvo._

– Asegúrense de contar al resto lo que vieron aquí. No más estupideces, no más permisiones. Cualquiera que intente escapar no recibirá una advertencia, estará muerto antes que pueda cruzar, ¿Ha quedado claro?

Nadie se atreve a responder pero Anku asiente en señal de entendimiento.

– Entonces carguen con su amigo y regresen al campamento.

Anku y Tenshi alzan a Falborg y se alejan sin mirar atrás.

YYY

Cuando Falborg despierta, Tenshi y el resto de su pandilla lo reciben con verdadera alegría, pese a que él no tiene fuerzas para sonreírles. Cuando el mundo deje de ser brumoso e inestable sabrá que una vez más vuelve a ser noticia entre todos los espíritus. Escuchará los rumores que protagoniza.

"_El gato te hizo añicos"_

"_Te ha vencido de nuevo"_

"_Ha jurado que es tu último permiso…"_

El dolor de sus heridas disminuye conforme su cuerpo recupera fuerzas; se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y cuando despierta Tenshi lo mima con jugo de frutas y Youko le ofrece vino y cerveza.

– ¿Has intentado escapar?

Tenshi insiste en el tema, una y otra vez, pero Falborg no responde. Los recuerdos de su último enfrentamiento con Drigger son borrosos y confusos; el dolor provocado por la regeneración de su cuerpo no ayuda a mejorar su humor. Cada vez que despierta tiene dolor de cabeza, el cuerpo le pica y un sabor amargo le inunda la boca. En ocasiones sueña con el gato inclinado sobre él, suplicando que no se muera.

¿Una alucinación?, ¿sucedió en realidad?

Cuando Falborg vuelve a estar de pie no corre en busca de Drigger, porque aún le cuesta entender lo que sucedió en su último encuentro. Tiene espacios en blanco, recuerdos distorsionados y memorias surrealistas que no terminan de convencerlo.

Su recuperación es lenta y difícil, y como no puede participar en la mayoría de las actividades se dedica a mirar cómo el resto de los espíritus se divierte. Es entonces que se percata del papel que Reiji desempeña.

Daisuke es el amo, a quien todos temen.

Drigger el carcelero, a quien todos odian.

Reiji es el general, a quien todos veneran.

Daisuke visita el campamento para dictar órdenes. Drigger solo aparece cuando debe poner orden. Reiji es el único que siempre está ahí, para ellos…

Pese a que los espíritus no necesitan comer, ellos prefieren llenarse la boca una o dos veces al día, más por costumbre que por hambre. Cazan conejos y venados, recolectan la fruta de los árboles, pero en ocasiones extrañan el vino, la cerveza, el pan, y las galletas….; y es Reiji quien se asegura de aprovisionarlos cada cierto tiempo.

Es el único que presta atención a ese tipo de cosas.

Reiji también los escucha, intercede en su favor; y cada cierto tiempo pide autorización a Daisuke para realizar una excursión con cinco o seis personas al pueblo más cercano. Es por ese tipo de cosas que todos lo prefieren por sobre Drigger.

Es Reiji el encargado de controlar las actividades que los espíritus llevan día con día. Vigila los entrenamientos, supervisa los combates, determina las horas de comida y las de recreación.

En todo momento está ahí y vigila de forma tan imperceptible que nadie nota que lo hace. Nadie, más que Falborg.

Entrena con Tenshi, caza con Anku… hasta escucha con atención la cháchara insustancial de Altha. Consigue espejos, espadas de madera y ropa para mantener contentos a la mayoría. Los lleva de excursión cuando se han portado bien, y cuando no… cuando algún espíritu quiere pasarse de listo, es cuando llaman a Drigger.

Es Drigger el símbolo de odio, _¿por qué?_ se pregunta y al no conseguir respuesta decide acercarse a Reiji para averiguarlo.

– Quiero hablar con Drigger

– ¿Acerca de qué?

– Es un asunto que no te importa. No hablare con intermediarios. Si Drigger no quiere venir a verme tal vez decida encontrarse conmigo en algún otro lugar. Díselo. Es importante. Dile que hay cosas que quiero comprobar…

– Se lo diré.

Pero no lo hace esa noche, ni la que sigue… y al tercer día llega la noticia de los guardianes que rondan el bosque.

– Es divertido ahuyentarlos. – le susurra Youko horas antes de comenzar con el ataque sorpresa. – Y como Drigger nunca participa, tenemos algo de libertad.

Daisuke se encarga de recordarles que todos deben estar de vuelta una vez finalizado el combate. Eso es todo, ni él ni Drigger se presentaran en el combate. Sólo Reiji.

El cuerpo de Falborg protesta ligeramente por la actividad después de esos meses de inmovilidad, pero en ningún momento rehúye de la pelea. Tan sumergido está en su frenesí que no se percata cuando los guardianes separan a su grupo. Cuando consigue deshacerse del guardián que lo ataca escucha el lejano grito de Altha.

Corre hacia ellos y se detiene en seco al ver que el cuerpo de Altha está sujeto por lazos de energía mientras un grupo de tres guardianes recitan el hechizo para desvanecerla. Youko yace inconsciente a un costado, una fea herida hace manar sangre de su cabeza.

Los gritos de Altha lo paralizan en su lugar… el sonido es tan terrible que hace evocar sus miedos y pesadillas, es un chillido que le resulta familiar. Cuando ella finalmente se desmaya, un torbellino de agua noquea a uno de sus captores.

Drigger hace retroceder a los guardianes mientras establece un perímetro alrededor de los cuerpos de Youko y Altha. Lucha de forma defensiva, sin importar los refuerzos que llegan; hasta que aparece Reiji que, sin perder tiempo, carga con los dos espíritus y desaparece en la espesura del bosque. Es entonces que Drigger finalmente despliega su poder y los obliga a retroceder.

El gato desaparece y el único testigo de tan irreal escenario es Falborg, quien no comprende lo que ha pasado.

YYY

Los guardianes son expulsados del bosque y los espíritus vuelven al campamento para curar sus heridas y celebrar la victoria. Falborg se sorprende del ambiente festivo; para sus compañeros el combate resulta un entretenimiento y desdeñan lo cerca que estuvieron de desaparecer, pero la mayor sorpresa la escucha de labios de Youko.

– ¡Oh, maldita sea Falborg, esos bastardos me abrieron la cabeza sin consideración!

– Sobrevives.

– Si no fuera por Reiji, ni Altha ni yo estaríamos aquí.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Vaya…, han pasado tantas cosas que por un momento me olvidé que está es tu primer batalla.

– Ya que lo recuerdas, explica lo de Reiji.

– Él se asegura de que todos estemos bien. Cuando en un combate alguien está en peligro, Reiji interviene y te arrastra hasta una zona segura. Gracias a él, aún estamos aquí.

–… ¿siempre hace eso?

– Habrá quien nunca requiera de sus servicios, como Tenshi y tú, supongo, pero para el resto de nosotros es grato saber que alguien se preocupa por que sigamos con vida.

Falborg mira hacia donde Reiji es atendido por Yasha, el resto lo mira con respeto y orgullo, pero él no hace caso de la atención. Quiere respuestas, quiere descubrir la verdad… y es por ello que esa noche se esconde y aguarda hasta que Reiji se aleja del campamento.

YYY

El refugio de Drigger tiene la apariencia de un capullo gigante de color verde. Al acercarse se distingue que la superficie está hecha de ramas y hojas, todo en un entramado diseño que armoniza con los alrededores y resulta difícil de distinguir a primera vista. La única entrada, -la única abertura que parece existir-, no está hecha para permitir el paso de nadie que camine en dos piernas.

Cuando Falborg sobrevuela la zona, hasta posarse en uno de los arboles cercanos, se encuentra con que Reiji está esperando por él. No le habla ni lo reprende, se limita a mirarlo mientras señala la entrada oculta entre las ramas de los árboles.

El nido está seco y es cálido gracias a que recibe los últimos rayos del sol. Falborg se desliza dentro de él procurando no atraer la atención sobre su persona, pero la desinteresada voz de Drigger lo intercepta casi de inmediato

– Vete, Reiji, no tengo ganas de charlar contigo.

–… ¿y conmigo?

Drigger se gira, sobresaltado. Luce exhausto y fracturado, con heridas aún abiertas y moretones en todo el cuerpo… pero también brilla en él la incertidumbre, la confusión, y durante un momento –_un brevísimo momento_– su expresión de sorpresa lo hace ver curiosamente humano. Precioso y cálido humano. Hasta que la ira bulle en él.

– ¿Cómo has…?...

Se traga el resto de su queja y en su lugar intenta arremeter contra él, pero cuando se levanta, la pérdida de sangre provoca que el mundo gire.

– Vete, Falborg.

– ¿Por qué?

– Lárgate…

Su protesta suena frágil y las piernas se niegan a sostenerle. Drigger maldice en silencio las hojas de _Arpago_ que ha masticado para calmar el dolor y que ahora mismo provocan somnolencia y debilidad. Sin poder evitarlo se deja caer contra la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

Cuando ve que Falborg se acerca, es incapaz de ocultar su pánico. Su reacción instintiva es gritar y retroceder; pero no tiene a donde ir, y su grito es débil y aterrorizado. Drigger lucha por permanecer consciente, pero el sedante hace su efecto y para su desgracia se hunde en un profundo sueño.

YYYY

Cuando Reiji se aleja, no lo hace en dirección al campamento, sino hacia la montaña. Se encamina directamente hacia donde su amo está dándose un baño a medianoche.

– ¿Está todo listo, Reiji?

– Sí…,

– Entonces vuelve al campamento y deja que Falborg haga el resto.

–… ¿por qué él?

– Porque el gato así lo quiere.

– Drigger no quiere que nadie se acerque.

– Eso es lo que él dice.

– ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?

– Porque Falborg no se rinde, y gracias a ello el gato se ha interesado por él, al momento de salvarlo construyó un puente, aún sin quererlo.

– ¿…?

– No lo comprendes, Reiji, porque no tienes recuerdos y tus emociones están estancadas, pero las personas como Drigger tienen la costumbre de preocuparse por la gente, se atreven a querer sin importar el costo. Ahora Drigger vive lejos de todo, no tiene interés en establecer lazos. La única cosa que evita que se hunda en las tinieblas y se olvide el mundo es el recuerdo de Otsuki… ¿sabes quién es Otsuki?

– No.

– ¿Drigger no te habla de él?

– No de día… pero cuando duerme y tiene pesadillas, murmura su nombre mientras se echa a llorar.

– Bueno…, el recuerdo de Otsuki es lo que hace que Drigger me obedezca, está decidido a no hacer daño. Tampoco hará nada para causarnos problemas, pero llegará un momento en que se dé cuenta que no puede seguir así. En ese momento tomará una decisión, y aunque estoy seguro que nunca te hará daño, se sobrepondrá a la tragedia de Otsuki, decidirá cumplir su deseo y será libre de una forma que no podrías comprender y que no te puedo explicar. No tendrá lazos con la gente y será impredecible…, pero si lo alentamos a construir puentes, si conseguimos que exista gente por la cual se interese, entonces tendremos algo con que controlarlo en el futuro.

"Sé que no comprendes lo que trato de decir, y eso está bien, Reiji. No te corresponde entender que la pasividad que Drigger sólo anuncia problemas en el futuro…, para minimizar esos inconvenientes necesito gente que debilite sus barreras y me permita vencer. El recuerdo de Otsuki sirve ahora, pero en el futuro no será así… y para entonces alguien más debe ocupar su lugar"

YYY

Como el nido está oculto entre las ramas del árbol más alto de la región posee una vista completa del bosque y la montaña. Mientras vela el sueño del gato, Falborg se topa con el balcón. Y supone que sirve como balcón ya que desde esa posición puede contemplar sin obstáculos la maravillosa salida del sol.

Es fácil de suponer que Drigger se pasa sus días mirando como las nubes desaparecen en el horizonte, completamente cautivado con la belleza del paisaje. Falborg cae presa de la nostalgia que la zona provoca. Es un lugar para pensar, para hundirse en los recuerdos y olvidar el presente.

Y Falborg tiene mucho en que pensar.

Piensa en sus últimos momentos con vida, piensa en las cosas que no hizo y en las que desgraciadamente nunca debió hacer. Piensa en su arrogancia al abandonar a su familia, piensa en sus amigos…, piensa…

Piensa en Drigger y el misterio que representa.

_Tú nos proteges._

Ahora entiende la necedad del gato por mantenerlos cerca, su firmeza en impedir que nadie abandone el campamento.

_No podemos salir._

_No podemos escapar._

Quiere hablar con Drigger y confirmar sus recuerdos. Quiere preguntarle por qué decidió salvarlo ese día… quiere saber por qué está ahí, porqué finge ser alguien que no es…

Cuando el gato despierta, Falborg está ahí, silencioso y quieto, esperando que abra los ojos. Lo ve gruñir entre sueños, lo ve forzar los ojos ante la claridad del día y lo ve reaccionar con ira cuando recuerda que no está solo.

Drigger masculla un par de maldiciones mientras intenta incorporarse pero el sedante entorpece sus movimientos.

– Quédate acostado o te vas a desmayar otra vez.

– ¿Aún sigues aquí?

– Me gusta verte dormir.

– Vete a la mierda. No estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

– ¿Ese es el agradecimiento que tienes para quien te llevo hasta tu cama y durante todo el día estuvo velando tu estado?

– Agradece que no te arrastre de vuelta al campamento de la forma más humillante posible.

– Tu máscara no funciona conmigo, Drigger. He visto como eres en verdad…

– Soy la persona que pateó tu sucio trasero las últimas diez veces… ¿O fueron quince? Lo siento, perdí la cuenta luego de ver que eras un inútil.

– Di lo que quieras, pero tendrás que escucharme. Tras nuestro último encuentro tuve problemas con mi memoria, había partes que no podía recordar, pero tenía claro por dónde empezar. Recuerdo cruzar la barrera, recuerdo escucharte gritar… después hubo dolor, fue un dolor terrible que me hizo perder la conciencia, pero desperté escuchando como gritabas mi nombre. Recuerdo que en ese momento de lucidez comprendí la verdad, una verdad que no es fácil de ver: Tú nos proteges. Evitas que estallemos en mil pedazos.

Drigger ha perfeccionado de tal forma su máscara que el propio Rei se sorprende de la sonrisa pretenciosa que esboza, a pesar de la horripilante sensación de terror que siente en su piel. Falborg nunca sabrá el shock que el gato sufre al escucharlo, nunca sabrá del miedo que inunda su corazón.

Horrorizada y llena de pánico, la mente de Drigger es capaz de hilvanar un solo pensamiento.

_Oblígale a retroceder. Deshazte de él. Haz que nos odie. _

Drigger se ríe, de forma abierta y desenfadada. Su expresión destila desprecio y su tono resulta ofensivo.

– Mira nada más… a primera vista no tienes cara de estúpido, pero es obvio que te faltan un par de tornillos en esa cosa grande que llamas cabeza. Perdonaré tu intrusión, porque hasta yo sé que no se le pega a la gente loca, pero te puedo asegurar que si no te largas ya, volverás a estar en cama durante un largo tiempo.

– No me engañas, Drigger.

– Ya, supongo que no. Supongo que eres el único ser inteligente por aquí, ¿no es así? Todos son marionetas en mis manos, ¿es lo que intentas decir? todos viven engañados por el terrible gato… excepto tú, claro. Wow.

– Hice lo mismo que tú haces. Mentí y engañe, me escondí del mundo y me aseguré de apartar a la gente por miedo a que supieran quien era yo.

– Vaya. Que conmovedor. Siento lástima de ti, pequeño y pobre niño solo. Ahora ve y llora con alguien a quien le importe.

– Vives aquí, lejos de todos, intentando infundir miedo y odio.

– Si yo intentara apartar a la gente, tú no estarías aquí, ¿cierto?... O yo estoy haciendo muy mal mi trabajo o tu teoría tiene un gran fallo.

– Temes que la gente se acerque. Estás huyendo. Te escondes y no sé de qué.

– Me escondo de inútiles pretenciosos. Huyo de perdedores como tú. Me hartan todos tus amigos, me enferma convivir con ustedes. Sé que si pasará más tiempo a su lado, terminaría por deshacerme de ustedes. Esas son las razones, nada más y nada menos, ¿queda claro?

Falborg levanta una de las flores de arpago que ha visto tiradas junto a la cama del gato.

– Durante mi convalecencia, había un sabor amargo que no me dejo durante varios días. Era esto, ¿no? Calma el dolor y te sume en un sueño reparador. Tenshi no las conoce, pero tú tienes muchas.

– Reiji me las da y seguramente también se las dio a ella.

– Piensas aferrarte a tu historia hasta el final, ¿eh?

– Te dejaré ir, Falborg. Si no aprovechas esta oportunidad…, bueno, no seré amable.

– Te vi.

– Me estás viendo ahora, saco de mierda.

– Te vi, Drigger. Salvando a Altha y a Youko. Te vi defender sus cuerpos inconscientes mientras Reiji se aseguraba de salvarlos.

– Yo nunca participo en las incursiones.

– Eso escuché. Y se supone también que Reiji es el salvador de espíritus; pero vi lo que vi y por eso estoy aquí.

El silencio cae pesado sobre Drigger; el miedo que late en el fondo de su corazón corre libre por sus venas. Se encuentra expuesto e indefenso, pero se niega a darse por vencido.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Falborg?... ¿quién te hablo de este lugar?

– Nadie… Seguí a Reiji cuando venía a verte.

_Reiji jamás lo habría permitido. Daisuke bastardo, ¿le ordenaste traerlo?, ¿por qué?_

– ¿Qué quieres de mí?

– Honestidad.

– ¿Acerca de qué?

– Qué hacemos aquí. Qué quiere Daisuke. Cuál es la verdad tras nuestro pacto.

– ¿Por qué acudes a mí?

– Porque eres el primero, sabes más que el resto. Quiero escuchar la verdad de ti, no las mentiras de Daisuke.

– ¿Y qué te hace creer que yo te diré la verdad?

– Porque ese día, cuando Daisuke pensaba matarme, me ayudaste y me hiciste ver que no podía luchar contra él. Tal vez no pueda rebelarme ahora, pero algún día lo haré. Y quiero estar preparado para ello.

– Nunca podrás escapar.

– ¿De ti o de Daisuke?

_¿Qué clase de juego es este, Daisuke?_

Se siente cansado de su máscara, cansado de luchar contra su maldición… y todo para descubrir que no puede huir de su condena. De pronto se siente terriblemente harto…

– Eres el primero que pregunta, Falborg. El primer interesado en conocer el propósito por el cual Daisuke los trajo de vuelta.

– Entonces es justo que conozca la respuesta.

– … Muy bien, tú ganas. Tienes libertad para hacer doce preguntas, una por cada vez que nos hemos enfrenado. Doce y me dejarás en paz, ¿Está claro?

– De acuerdo… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

– Entrenar. Tienen que fortalecerse y perfeccionar sus habilidades, ser capaces de luchar y no morir en el proceso.

– ¿Qué busca Daisuke?

– No puedo hablar de ello. Debe bastarte con saber que por ahora Daisuke necesita un ejército capaz de hacer frente a los guardianes.

– ¿Cuál es la verdad tras nuestro pacto?

– El ser humano necesita esperanza para seguir adelante. Ustedes no son la excepción; cuando regresan a este mundo no están dispuestos a someterse al dominio de un desconocido, así que el trato es vencer y ser libre, o volverse esclavo a su dominio.

– ¿Cuál es la trampa?

– Ninguna, sólo es un error de interpretación. Cuando él dice libres, no se refiere a la libertad que ustedes sueñan. Si ustedes vencen, serán desvanecidos y obtendrán la libertad de la muerte.

– Tú eres su favorito, ¿significa eso que crees en él?

Por primera vez desde que lo conoce, Falborg observa como el rostro de Drigger se inunda con una poderosa emoción: El odio.

– ¡Jamás!

– ¿Por qué lo sigues, entonces?

Drigger sacude la cabeza. – Es algo que hago.

– Pero le odias.

– De ser capaz le arrancaría el corazón.

– Si ese es el caso, podemos rebelarnos.

– No.

– Contigo podemos hacerle frente.

– No.

– No tenemos que obedecerle.

– ¡He dicho que no!

– ¿Por qué?

– …

– Habla conmigo, Drigger.

– Te quedan cinco preguntas, ¿Las usarás o no?.

Falborg titubea, quiere insistir pero sospecha que sólo provocará la ira del gato.

– Si eres el primero, ¿Quién es Reiji?

– El segundo de todos nosotros.

– ¿Nada más?

– El pasado de Reiji no tiene mayor relevancia que el tuyo o el mío. Si lo que intentas es averiguar quién era él o quién era yo, tienes que estar dispuesto a responder las mismas preguntas.

– De acuerdo… No podemos huir, la barrera nos matará de intentarlo, ¿por qué los demás no lo saben?, ¿por qué hacerles creer que tú eres el carcelero?

– Soy el Carcelero; nunca lo pongas en duda. Hay una barrera para evitar que escapen, para adiestrarlos e inculcarles disciplina, pero no tienen porqué saberlo. Cuando Daisuke termine de reunir a su ejército habrá incursiones y batallas; y para entonces todos entenderán que no pueden escapar de mí.

– ¿Por qué lo obedeces, Drigger?

– Es tu última pregunta, sSeguro que quieres desperdiciarla de esa forma?

–… Supongo que no… pero hay tantas preguntas, que la respuesta a cualquiera de ellas sólo me dará más cosas en qué pensar.

– Haz tu última pregunta y márchate.

– Si juras responderme, haga la pregunta que haga, me iré.

– Te advierto que los secretos de Daisuke sólo le pertenecen a él, pero si no me atan votos de silencio, te responderé.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Drigger palidece ante la petición.

– Soy Drigger.

– Ese nombre pertenece a Daisuke, no es tu nombre real.

– ¿Y qué importa?, ahora soy Drigger.

– Nuestro nombre es parte de lo que fuimos en el pasado. Olvidarlo es olvidar lo que fuimos y aprendimos. Aunque Daisuke intente borrarlo de nosotros, él no puede borrar lo que somos. Yo fui Bryan, quiero saber, ¿quién eres tú?

Drigger cierra los ojos en un intento por evitar el pánico.

_¿Mi nombre?..._ Se ríe con un sonido que esconde su desesperación. _¿Por qué mi nombre?, ¿por qué, maldita sea?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar atrás lo que fui?, ¿por qué tiene que volver?, ¿por qué no me deja en paz? _

[No podrás salvarlos a todos; habrá quienes busquen tu compañía. Quienes crean que pueden ser tus amigos. Quienes piensen que pueden salvarte… y quienes sólo sientan curiosidad.]

_Estoy maldito. _

– ¿El recuerdo es tan terrible?

– Es…

La voz le falla, las emociones le inundan. Se siente acorralado y lo peor de todo es que no se siente capaz de eliminar a su acosador.

_No mi nombre, por favor. No quiero escuchar mi nombre. Mi nombre solo trae desgracia. Si te digo mi nombre te ato a mí, si te digo mi nombre construiremos lazos. ¿Y después qué? Te asesinará; lo sé. Te envía ahora, pero en el futuro te hará trizas. No me pidas mi nombre, no me pidas que te diga quién soy, no quiero recordarlo, me duele recordarlo. Lo que fui te trajo aquí, creó todo esto…_

– Drigger…

El gato abre los ojos al escuchar que la voz se encuentra tan cerca. Puede contemplar con absoluta claridad el nítido color lila de sus pupilas. Su corazón se acelera.

_Soy Drigger, el carcelero, el favorito…, y él… él es una prueba. Dile que se aparte, sácalo a rastras y termina con esta farsa._

– Habla conmigo, Drigger.

La mandíbula del gato se tensa.

_¿Hablar de qué?, ¿de cómo "él" está detrás de todo esto?, ¿de cómo mi existencia está maldita y sin duda seré tu perdición?... ¿quieres saber cuántos han muerto por mi culpa?, ¿quieres que te diga sus nombres?, ¿quieres saber porqué te ha permitido venir?, ¿quieres escuchar el plan que tiene para ti?_

– Bryan significa _El fuerte_. Tengo-tuve una hermana menor. Era lista y graciosa y siempre quería seguirme a donde quiera que yo fuera.

_No hagas lazos conmigo, por favor, no te acerques a mí._

– Me fui de casa cuando tenía diecisiete años porque mi padre quería casarme, y yo era demasiado estúpido para entender el porqué.

– Cállate.

– ¿De qué tienes miedo, Drigger?

_Me han hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad. ¿Estoy condenado a repetir el pasado?, ¿es lo que intentas decirme, Daisuke?, ¿intentas hacerme recordar mis errores?_

La mirada de Bryan rezuma fuerza y voluntad. Casi le recuerda a…

_Es distinto… no será el mismo. No cometeré el mismo error. Aprendí mi lección. Él te envío conmigo; estás aquí porque él así lo quiere. Te has convertido en su peón, pero no caeré en la misma trampa. _

– Nunca me acostaré contigo, Falborg.

La expresión de Bryan se congela durante un momento e inmediatamente después se echa a reír.

– No esperaba semejante réplica... – Bryan sonríe, amistoso y confiado, pero Drigger no comparte su hilaridad. – Eres guapo, lo admito. Bonito y fuerte, pero quiero ser tu amigo, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

– ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿por qué tu interés?

– Tengo curiosidad.

[Y quienes sólo sientan curiosidad.]

_Malditos sean todos, maldito sea Daisuke, malditos sean los guardianes… _

– Sé lo que es esconderse tras una máscara, Drigger. Recuerdo la soledad. Todos hablan de ti, todos te juzgan… y nadie se pregunta las razones que tuvieras para ser así.

– ¿Me tienes lástima?

– No…, creo que tenemos mucho en común.

Drigger se echa a reír, es un sonido que recalca su amargura.

– ¿Por qué no puedes ser como el resto y odiarme en paz?, ¿por qué he de cargar contigo? No tengo tiempo ni fuerzas para convertirme en tu nana.

– Puedo cuidarme solo.

Su expresión de testarudez consigue que Drigger se rinda.

– ¿Quieres mi nombre?

– Sí.

– Entonces tendrás que ganártelo.

– Puedo intentarlo.

– Cállate y escucha. Volverás al campamento y ahí te quedarás, no le menciones está conversación a nadie. En un par de días Daisuke irá por ti, intentará saber de lo que hemos hablando. Cierra la boca, que no he terminado de hablar. Se honesto y dile la verdad, no mientas o él lo sabrá. Hazle creer que te sientes confiado y que estás esperando por verme de nuevo. Si eres convincente te felicitará por tu iniciativa, te dirá que aprueba nuestra amistad ya que su gato se encuentra solo y necesita compañía...

– ¿Y si no soy convincente?

– Todo terminará para ti.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

La sonrisa de Drigger es una expresión tan feroz que Falborg percibe por primera vez la ira que se esconde detrás.

– Reiji no permite que nadie se acerque. El que estés aquí, significa que Daisuke tiene interés en ti y pretende beneficiarse contigo. ¡Felicidades, Falborg, te has convertido en un peón! Daisuke intenta utilizarte, pero con suerte ninguno de nosotros caerá en su trampa. Así que ya lo sabes; si deseas continuar con esta farsa, harás lo que te he dicho, si no, entonces sugiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

– No vas a deshacerte tan fácilmente de mí.

– Entonces bienvenido a mi infierno personal.

YYY

Las predicciones de Drigger se cumplen en su totalidad. Daisuke lo manda a llamar y le interroga acerca de su encuentro con el gato.

– Creo que eres una persona fiable, Falborg. Y yo necesito soldados así.

– ¿Para hacer qué?

– Cuidar de mi gato, por supuesto.

Falborg no hace nada por ocultar su sorpresa.

– ¿Hablamos del mismo gato? Porque desde mi punto de vista ese gato no necesita que nadie lo cuide. Creo que es capaz de partirle la cara a quien se le acerque.

– Mi gato tiene enemigos. Necesita de alguien que le cuide las espaldas.

– Reiji ya lo hace.

– Reiji cuida que no se haga daño, pero necesita de alguien que lo cuide del resto.

Falborg lo acepta, aunque no tiene muy claro que es lo que quieren de él. En las semanas posteriores, Falborg aprende a controlar su poder, a mejorar sus habilidades estando transformado, fortalece su relación con el resto de los espiritus, y principalmente consigue acceder al círculo privado de Daisuke.

Pero eso no le garantiza la amistad con Drigger. Su nuevo estatus lo obliga a pasar muchas horas con Reiji, conociendo y familiarizándose con los demás. Cuando no se sienta a cenar con Youko y su grupo, se sienta con Drigger, pero el gato rara vez le dirige la palabra por voluntad propia.

Con el paso de los meses se percata de la tensa relación entre el gato y su amo; nunca pelean, nunca se gritan, pero cuando están cerca el uno del otro, ambos se mueven con cautela, como esperando un ataque.

Pasarán meses antes de que consiga hablar con el gato a solas.

YYYY

Falborg mira convulsivamente hacia el punto exacto donde Drigger desapareció horas atrás. Daisuke y Reiji no parecen preocupados por la tardanza, aunque Falborg supone que es porque a diferencia de él, ellos saben a dónde fue. Han pasado horas y la noche comienza a enfriar, a lo lejos oye el susurro de los grillos y el ulular de las aves nocturnas, pero no es un sonido familiar, a decir verdad semejante calma le produce terror.

Recuerda la mueca tensa del gato, una expresión que sólo aparece cuando está con Daisuke; se pregunta qué puede provocar semejante reacción en el usualmente compuesto gato.

La luna se encuentra cerca de su punto más alto cuando Daisuke se mueve. Avanza resueltamente en la misma dirección en la que Drigger desapareciera horas atrás. Cuando ve que Reiji lo sigue, Falborg se apresura a imitarlo.

Después de un rato, alcanzan la llanura que se extiende una vez que el bosque termina. Sobre el cielo, la luna llena alumbra la noche oscura, y a lo lejos se vislumbra una pequeña colina con varias rocas esparcidas en la cima.

Es ahí donde encuentran los cadáveres. Son ocho en total, tres hombres adultos, dos mujeres y tres jovencitos. Todos muertos, sin heridas aparentes, pero con la palidez característica de aquellos que han muerto ahogados aunque no haya ni un pequeño estanque en las cercanías.

Daisuke se inclina sobre ellos. Los estudia con atención, los toca, los mira, como si fuera especímenes de una especie extraña y no guardianes muertos por su espíritu favorito. Falborg siente nauseas pero no se mueve, ni se aparta.

Piensa:_ Son guardianes_. Pero incluso así no es capaz de negar que la situación le resulta un poco aterradora.

– Encontrarás a Drigger a unos cuantos kilómetros al este de aquí. Búscalo.

Falborg no reacciona, inseguro de la orden en sí.

– No necesito tu ayuda; con Reiji será suficiente. Ve y busca a Drigger. Le harás más falta a él que a mí. Anda. Consuela a mi gato. Ese es tu trabajo de esta noche.

Falborg se marcha, y mientras se aleja, sin entender por qué, echa a correr en busca del gato.

Puede distinguirlo desde lejos. Una silueta blanca recortada contra el horizonte negro. Se acerca con cautela, pese a que Drigger no repara en su presencia. Tiene el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo y, desde dónde está, Falborg descubre unas cuantas heridas abiertas que manchan de sangre su ropa. Cuando se acerca, la suave y congestionada voz del gato le ordena:

– Regresa al campamento, Falborg, ha sido una larga noche para todos.

– Estás herido, Drigger.

– Sobreviviré.

– Pero Drigger…

– Vete.

– No.

Una risita amarga brota desde el pecho de Drigger, cuando se gira para mirarlo, Falborg se enfrenta a su expresión de agonía. La repentina vulnerabilidad del gato lo enmudece.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí?... Él te ha enviado, lo sé, estás aquí por él, así que ve y dile que estoy bien. Dile que está loco si cree que voy a llorar en tu hombro, dile que se pudra en el infierno y me deje en paz. Ve con Daisuke y dile todo lo que te he dicho. Quédate con él, ya que a mí no me sirves de nada.

– Drigger…

– Cállate. Cállate… ¡Cállate! – las emociones del gato bullen sin control. – No me llames así, odio ese nombre. Es un nombre maldito. Cuando lo tocas todo se muere.

Falborg intenta apoyar la mano en su hombro, pero el gato rehúye su contacto como si quemara.

– Si no lo quieres, no tienes que serlo.

Drigger bufa como animal acorralado.

– ¿Tan fácil, no?

– Si ser Drigger significa asesinar personas y sentirte mal por ello, entonces no lo hagas.

– ¿Quién te ha dicho que me importa matar guardianes?

– Basta con mirarte, Drigger… Estás al borde de un colapso.

El gato se aparta, intenta huir, pero Falborg le cierra el paso.

– No huyas, no te escondas. Habla conmigo.

Las palabras –_las mismas palabras que oyera hace ya tantos años-_ provocan que Drigger se rompa. Las lágrimas se desbordan mientras el frágil control del gato se resquebraja.

– ¡Te odio, MALDITO BASTARDO! – Falborg queda mudo de asombro mientras el gato sigue gritándole al cielo. – ¡¿Crees que caeré en tu trampa?! NO PUEDES ENGAÑARME DE NUEVO.__NO SOY ESTÚPIDO. ¡No soy tuyo!

Cuando encara a Falborg, su expresión destella ira y paranoia.

– ¿Qué te ofreció?, ¿qué te dará por traicionarme?

– Yo no…

– NO SOY ESTÚPIDO. Eres un peón. SU peón. ¿Qué te dijo de mí? ¿Te dijo que era fácil? ¿Te ofreció tu libertad si conseguías engañarme? ¡¿Qué te dijo que hicieras?! ¿QUE…?

Falborg lo abofetea. Sin fuerza, sin pensar. Es un acto reflejo. Drigger tropieza y cae hacia atrás, mudo e incrédulo. Falborg se arrodilla junto a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

– Tú me enviaste a él. Hice lo que me pediste que hiciera. Estoy de tu parte, no de la suya, ¿recuerdas? Estamos juntos. Tú y yo. Nadie más.

Drigger lucha por recuperar su control, su miedo bulle y el pánico tortura su mente.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Porque me recuerdas a quien yo era antes de morir. Porque te miro y comprendo que la máscara que usas te pesa más a ti. Porque quiero ser tu amigo.

– No puedo tener amigos.

– ¿Por qué?

Drigger lucha por guardar silencio, pero la verdad se escapa a través de su boca sin que pueda evitarlo. Hace tanto tiempo que guarda secretos dentro de sí, que ya no se siente capaz de seguir funcionando hasta no expulsar unos cuantos…

– Porque se mueren. Porque Daisuke los escoge. Porque me harás vulnerable…

– Drigger…

– No quiero hablar contigo.

– Drigger, escúchame: Te han hecho tanto daño que encuentras sombras amenazadoras en todos lados y entiendo que no confíes en mí, no tienes razón para hacerlo… pero te ofrezco mi amistad sincera. Tener amigos te hace vulnerable, pero aislarte del mundo tampoco es una solución.

– …

– Seamos amigos, Drigger.

– No sabes nada de mí, no sabes quién soy… Si te quedas conmigo, te quemarás.

– Soy resistente al fuego…

Drigger se ríe de él.

– Si lo quieres, gato, podemos huir. Nadie podrá detenernos.

– ¿Eso quieres?, ¿escapar?, ¿para eso me necesitas? Porque te recuerdo que mientras Daisuke exista, estamos atados a él.

– Tal vez; pero depende de nosotros permitir que sea por completo nuestro dueño. No somos esclavos de nadie. Tú mismo lo dijiste: Mira y aprende, espera hasta tener una oportunidad para alcanzar tu sueño...

– Nadie más puede hacer lo que yo hago.

– Maldita sea, Drigger, ¡¿Por qué no?!

–… Si tuvieras que elegir entre mancharte las manos con sangre y ver como alguien que te importa destroza todo lo que es, ¿Qué escogerías?

– Le dejaría la decisión a esa persona.

– ¿Qué?

– No depende de ti guiar la vida de otros. Es absurdo hacer algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo sólo porque no quieres que alguien más lo haga. Las decisiones que tomamos hoy nos hacen lo que somos, aprendemos de ellas, pero debes dejar que cada uno tome su propio camino. Lo que haces no salva a nadie, sólo te destruyes a ti mismo. Si quieres obedecer a Daisuke, adelante. Si haces gustoso el trabajo del guardián entonces no diré nada, pero si lo haces por alguna estúpida razón como evitar que alguien más lo haga, entonces te digo que pares. Piensa en ti por un momento. ¿Qué quieres hacer?, ¿qué buscas de todo esto? Si nunca dices no, no importará que lo odies; el no enfrentarlo es lo mismo que aceptar lo que hace.

_Nunca te ayudaré. _El recuerdo es claro y se dispara con celeridad. _Jamás._

– ¿Qué harás Drigger?

_Mi deseo_. _Quiero cumplir mi deseo. _

A Drigger le sorprende la fuerza de su determinación, aunque pasen años todo sigue ahí, con él, para siempre. Destruir a Daisuke. Ser el muro que le impida cumplir su deseo…

Esa noche, Drigger despierta de su pesadilla. Se da cuenta de que durante años lamió sus heridas, impidiendo que éstas sanaran. Se da cuenta de que actúo según los deseos de Daisuke. Y comprende finalmente que es momento de retomar su vida.

–… Volvamos al campamento.

– ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?

– Fuerte y claro, pero no podemos escapar.

– Drigger…

– No… Ni una palabra más. No lo entiendes. No puedo irme. Lo siento… pero quiero que sepas que recordaré lo que has dicho. Hoy y mañana, y todos los días que vengan, recordaré lo que has hecho por mí esta noche. Gracias.

– Yo no…

– Me he pasado los últimos años obedeciendo ciegamente, temiendo perder algo que ya no existe… y no puedo seguir así, no puedo cederle la victoria a Daisuke de forma tan fácil.

– Luchemos.

– Es mi guerra, no la tuya.

– Quiero ayudar.

– Entonces olvida lo que ha pasado aquí. Déjalo estar.

– Drigger…

– Confía en mí.

Falborg se queda sin réplica al mirar los ojos ambarinos que destellan por primera vez desde que lo conoce. Y mientras está parado ahí, como idiota, dándose cuenta por fin de que el gato es _adorable_, Drigger se acerca y se alza de puntillas para susurrarle al oído.

–… _Rei. _

Al separarse y ver la expresión de pasmo, no puede evitar reírse.

– Ya tienes mi nombre, ahora estás atado a mí. Te cuidare, no te preocupes, no dejare que Daisuke te desvanezca…, y tal vez en un futuro pueda contarte la verdad sobre mí, pero por ahora. Seamos amigos, Bryan.

YYY

El cambio efectuado en Drigger pasa desapercibido para la gran mayoría, y pasará un tiempo antes que Daisuke se percate de ello. Todo parece igual, hasta ese momento en que otra misión especial es encomendada a Drigger… y éste se niega a cumplirla, por primera vez desde que Reiji puede recordar.

– ¿Has dicho que no?

– No quiero hacerlo, no quiero seguir cazando a los guardianes para que tú experimentes con ellos. Si tanto te interesa ve y hazlo tú.

Daisuke no se enfada ni grita, se queda mirándolo como si acabara de recordar qué es eso que tanto le gusta del gato. Es entonces cuando descubre la vida chispeando en los ojos ambarinos, la fortaleza y voluntad que hace tanto tiempo no hacían acto de presencia ante él.

– ¿Quieres que Reiji lo haga, entonces?

Muy en el fondo, en esa pequeña parte de su corazón que siempre tendrá miedo, Drigger duda; comprende que aún cuando sus heridas cicatricen del todo, el dolor de mirar a Reiji nunca desaparecerá, pero es tiempo de tomar el control de su vida y cumplir la promesa que se hizo a si mismo antes morir.

_Te mataré Daisuke._

– Es tu decisión, Daisuke, pero no cuentes conmigo.

– Entonces ve, Reiji. Cumple mi orden.

Cuando se quedan solos, Daisuke le ofrece la más brillante sonrisa que tiene.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con no permitir que el recuerdo de Otsuki se empañe?

– Ningún recuerdo puede mancillarse, ni mis recuerdos de Minoru, ni los recuerdos de Otsuki… Ellos están ahora contigo, los usas contra mí, pero la verdad es que: Ellos ya no existen.

– Volverán si te unes a mí.

– Lo que está muerto no puede volver.

– Con tu herencia y el poder que obtendré de todos los guardianes, los traeré de vuelta, a todos ellos. Tu familia. La mía. Vivirán de nuevo y para siempre.

– No… nunca te ayudaré. Voy a destruirte. Lucharé contra tu deseo, porque el mundo que quieres construir no debe existir.

– Tú no deberías tener cuerpo y sin embargo mírate. Yo lo hice. Los traje de vuelta a todos ustedes.

– Somos espiritus, significa que no podemos irnos de aquí.

– Creé a las sombras y los creé a ustedes. Crearé un mundo sin muerte, y devolveré la vida a quienes ya se han ido. Minoru, Otsuki, ¿no los quieres? Traeré a tu abuela, traeré a tus hermanas… Tendrás la vida que una vez tuviste.

– Una vida que tú destruiste.

– Porque necesito tu poder. El poder de la familia Kon.

– Nunca lo tendrás.

– Eso lo veremos, Drigger.

– Ya no tienes poder sobre mí.

– Aún lo tengo… Aún eres mi gato.

– Lucharé contra ti, a cada paso que des, cada camino que escojas…

– Te he vencido dos veces, Drigger. Minoru está muerto y Otsuki también. Te has levantado, más roto que antes, más vulnerable y débil. Cuando te venza de nuevo, será el fin…

– No si termino primero contigo.

– Tú no puedes matarme, e incluso si lo consiguieras, todos los espiritus desaparecerían. Tal vez tu vida no te importe, pero la de Falborg, la de Reiji, la de todos los demás está en tus manos. Así que estamos atorados el uno con el otro, para siempre. Si quieres luchar contra mí, adelante, puedes intentarlo, pero no habrá forma de que ganes.

– Ganaré, porque tú me necesitas, y mientras yo exista tu deseo nunca se cumplirá.

Al verlo marchar, Daisuke sonríe.

_Mi deseo también será el tuyo, Drigger. Si Minoru y Otsuki no son un incentivo suficiente para unirte a mí, entonces buscaré a alguien más. Tal vez Falborg sea el indicado._

YYY


End file.
